This Is Forever
by deal-with-it
Summary: The young goddess, Kaoru, is sent to earth to prove she can rule Heaven. Battousai, a demon, is sent to earth to stop her. BxK In Progress
1. Destined To Be Tested

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am merely borrowing the characters and using them around for my own twisted evilness. Heehee.

OOOOOOOOO

**Category**: Alternate Universe (AU)

**Summary**: Kaoru, a young goddess, heir to the Throne of the Heavens is descended to earth for an assignment to prove she is worthy of being Ruler of the Heavens. Battousai, the Prince of Hell, is given the assignment to stop Kaoru from being placed on the throne; using every means possible.

**Rated**: R, for language, violence, and suggested material.

**Couples**: Battousai/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao, Megumi/Sano

**Genre**: Humor, Angst, Drama, Romance

OOOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 1: "Destined To Be Tested"_

To say Heaven was a paradise, where the gods lived, was an understatement. Mere words could not describe the home that belonged to the Heavenly beings since before time was conceived. It was a place where no mortal could taste, but merely look at in envy.

The palaces were made of the finest of ivory, so smooth to touch; not one rough indentation. The roofs were like domes, curved to perfection in an unbelievable way, much like an Arabian palace.

Many beautiful animals and birds that the earth had never seen recited in the Heavens. They brought beautiful songs, and calls that were hardly considered noise. Pure waters calmly ran their course through the palace's springs, and into the drinking springs, and separating into the bathing waters.

Darkness never fell upon the place, for the gods were beings that stood for truth and light, compassion and mercy, and justice and love for all things great and small.

There were twelve main gods, but the main three were the rulers of the Heavens; the head god, Tengoku, his wife, Tochi, and their daughter, Kaoru.

According to the other beings of Heaven, Kaoru was not so beautiful as far as physical beauty was considered. The princess was believed to be plain compared to other beautiful gods and goddesses in the palace.

Kaoru, when described with words, had the darkest of hair; black like a moonless and starless night sky. Her eyes were crystal-blue like the purest of waters; so pure it was sweet to taste. Her skin was so light and smooth, like cream, a mortal man's every wish to taste her.

The beauty of other gods and goddesses made Kaoru's beauty seem plain, and pale in comparison. She was very much a disappointment to her mother and father, both great and beautiful rulers.

What stood out more about Kaoru was her beautiful spirit. So kind and merciful, that many mortals worshiped her because she heard their cries of anguish and pain.

She was the one that priests and priestesses prayed to when they performed exorcisms. Kaoru was the goddess to drive the Demons of Hell out of the earth.

She was the great Kaoru, goddess of mercy, strength, and purity. She was the virgin goddess that no god or mortal, and especially a demon, dared to touch.

"What! You're sending me out there all alone!"

She was the goddess of bad tempers, tomboys, and loud mouths.

Kaoru stood in her parents' throne room, having received a message to meet them there for business to discuss. The young princess' crystal eyes narrowed at her parents, both sitting their thrones made of pure gold.

"Why are you sending me out there to earth all alone!" Kaoru cried out, indignantly.

"You are going there because it is a test." Kaoru's father, Tengoku, calmly repeated, not bothered by his daughter's rude outbursts.

"My duty is here, father!" Kaoru continued to protest. "The mortals of earth need me!"

"Kaoru, what I am about to tell you will not go beyond this room, understood?" Tengoku said, waiting for Kaoru to acknowledge his request, and she nodded. "After billions and billions and billions and billions—"

"I get the point." Kaoru interrupted hotly, rolling her eyes even more heaven-ward.

Tengoku coughed indignantly, and continued, "As I was saying, after my billion and plus years of being on the Throne of Heavens, I have decided to step down, and let you take my place."

Kaoru gasped, not believing that she is next to sit on the throne. She knew, deep inside her heart, that she was not ready for it.

"So," Tengoku continued as if he never paused. "As my heir, you have to be tested to make sure you are ready to sit here where I am, as Heaven's Ruler. You have to make sure you have patience, quality, and compassion."

"I have compassion in case you didn't notice. I always help out mortals against the beings of hell." Kaoru huffed, folding her arms and mumbling something about old gods not paying attention.

"You think I don't know how you do your job!" Tengoku yelled out, his powerful voice echoing against the walls surrounding them, bouncing off the ivory, causing his wife to jump and his daughter to stumble backward and almost fall to the floor. "I know you do your job, but I am talking about sitting here, on this throne, and ruling all!"

In a much calmer voice, Tengoku continued, "I am referring to everything and anything. You have to listen to the gods and goddesses bring their issues here, listen to the mortals bring their issues here, and even the freak'n animals! It's always nag, nag, nag, and nag! Why do you think I have snow-white hair! I got it the first day I sat on this throne!"

"Great. Now I have something to look forward to." Kaoru mumbled, but her father heard it.

"Don't get smart with me! I want my retirement, and I'm going to get it! Oh, and I also want a grandchild sometime in the near century."

Kaoru looked at her father as if he just told her to pull a big miracle and lock all the demons up in hell.

"The throne, maybe I can do, but the having a child, no, not a chance."

"This is why your father and I have decided to arrange a marriage for you." Kaoru's mother announced, speaking for the first time.

"Arranged!" Kaoru shouted, not believing her parents dared to go behind her back and plot out her life. "You're having an arranged marriage involving me! Who the hell is the groom!"

"For a goddess, you sure have a nasty mouth." Tochi sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose that is because your generation of gods and goddesses think it is just fine and dandy to use 'hell' anytime they please."

"Hell is just a place of torture and imprisonment." Kaoru explained impatiently. "When my generation used the term hell, we're just using it as an expression."

"Regardless," Tengoku intervened, getting back to the original subject. "Your husband is going to be Akira Kiosatou."

Kaoru almost gagged. Akira Kiosatou is a fine god, and he had the looks that any mortal could envy, and he had a great heart. Yet, Akira was the love interest of Tomoe, goddess of marriage and wives-to-be, the perfect model for the perfect wife, and also Kaoru's only true friend.

When one is next in line for the throne, other goddesses are nice to them, but envious behind their back. It was the same for Kaoru; the goddesses are friends to her, but hate her when she is not around. The gods flirt with her, hoping to win her heart just so they could get a piece of Heaven's throne.

Only Tomoe was the one who was truly her best friend; her only friend. And here, her parents were going to marry her off to someone who was her only best friend's love interest! So. Not. Fair!

"You can't do that!" Kaoru yelled, desperate to keep her only friend. "Why would you do something as cruel as that!"

"You are marrying Akira, end of discussion!" Tengoku yelled, standing from his throne. "And you will go to earth to be tested to see if you are worthy of my throne! I will not have my daughter sassing me and telling me that I, Ruler of the Heavens, cannot rule her life as well!"

Pushing back her tears, Kaoru numbly agreed, trying to think of a plan to get her out of the marriage situation. The whole going to earth thing she can handle, but getting married to Akira, her best friend's love, she could not handle.

"Will I still have my powers as a goddess?" Kaoru asked in a defeated voice. Her parents won out.

"Yes and no." Tengoku answered, and he received an inquiring look from his daughter. "You will live as a mortal while on earth. We can't risk the demons knowing the Princess of Heaven is at a venerable place; therefore, you cannot have your powers on a regular basis. You may have them back when, and only when, you are in a desperate situation and it's a matter of life and death."

"Where will I go, father? Where will I live?"

"I have sent a message to a priest and priestess who worship you. They live in Kyoto, at a shrine, and restaurant, called the Aoiya."

"The… Aoiya…?" Kaoru repeated the name. "Demo, why Kyoto, the City of Sin? It is a place that no god or goddess dares to enter. It is where… the Original Demon landed when he was cast out of Heaven."

"It is a good place to be tested. Don't worry; the priest and priestess are good people who will believe you when you tell them you are who you are."

"What exactly do you want me to be tested on?"

"That is to remain unsaid, because it wouldn't be a test if you knew all the questions on the test, right?" Tengoku asked, chuckling merrily.

"Is there anything else you wish to say to your daughter before you send her out into the City of Sin, father?" Kaoru asked, begging to get out of there.

"Nope, nothing else."

"Then I will leave you in humbleness." Kaoru said, bowing to her parents and then she quickly left the throne room.

Behind the ivory walls, a godly being smiled triumphantly, hearing everything that was ever said in the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru was more than off, and she made it known when she slammed the ivory door to her room closed. It made a huge bang, and it echoed through the walls of the palace.

Not being able to contain her tears anymore, Kaoru sobbed, and threw herself down on her bed, crying into her soft pillow.

Kaoru's room was huge, to say the least. Her bed was big enough to fit six people all in a row, if they slept in her bed. The frame was made from the finest of cherry woods, and it even gave the room a fresh smell of cherry wood. The canopy material was made out of the best silk, softer than water.

Kaoru had a dresser where she kept her many silk pajamas, and undergarments. The dresser was made out of pure gold that made it looked like a huge treasure chest rather than a dresser. Her closet was a walk-in closet where her many beautiful and finest garments and kimonos were hung with extreme care, as if they was made of glass.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the soft sent of white plums, and Kaoru knew who had entered.

The princess sat up on her bed when a light weight pressed on the bed next to her; someone had sat down next to her.

"Kaoru-sama?" a soft voice said, filled with beauty and compassion; the perfect being in every way possible.

"Tomoe-chan, my parents are horrible!" Kaoru blurted out, hugging her best friend while placing her face on her shoulder.

Tomoe was soft and perfect, and smelled beautiful and perfect. She should have been the daughter of Tengoku and Tochi. At least they would be satisfied and proud of Tomoe. She was the imagery of patience, fidelity, intelligence… perfection.

Tomoe would have merely nodded to the king and queen of heaven, accepted their every word and command. She would have agreed to going to earth without question, and she would be having an arranged marriage between herself and the one she loved.

Tomoe should have been the Princess of Heaven, and Kaoru would never give it a second thought if given the chance to exchange places with her best friend.

Breathing in deeply, Kaoru tried to focus on the wonderful smell of white plums that illuminated from Tomoe. That sent alone made Kaoru calm down no matter what mood she was in.

"Doushiteno, Kaoru-chan?" Tomoe asked, patting Kaoru's back in an affectionate, sisterly way.

"My parents are forcing me to go to earth for some stupid test!" Kaoru cried, her anger elevating all over again.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad, you'll see." Tomoe reassured, brushing Kaoru's tears away with her thumb.

"That's not all." Kaoru breathed, trying to get her courage up to tell Tomoe this whopper tale. "When I get back, they're forcing me to marry."

"I'm sure you'll like him." Tomoe said gently.

"That's the problem, I don't like him. Well, I do, but only as a friend."

"Silly girl, you can still be friends when you marry, it'll just be a bit weird."

"Tomoe-chan… the one my parents are forcing me to marry…" Kaoru gulped, closing her eyes, waiting for the blow that will make Tomoe cut off all ties with her. "Is Akira-san."

Tomoe stilled, her face blank and unreadable.

"Kiosatou-san?" Tomoe asked, trying to reassure that this is still the same Akira, even though there was only one Akira in the palace.

"H-Hai…" Kaoru confirmed, closing her eyes again. "Gomen nasai, Tomoe-chan. I wish my parents will get this stupid idea out of their heads!"

"It's fine." Tomoe suddenly said, her eyes downcast. "If that's what they want, I can't argue, nor will I ever argue against them."

"Tomoe-chan…" Kaoru whispered, hating herself at that moment. Of course Tomoe would kindly step aside without an argument; that was the way she was. Never raising her voice to anyone, and always letting everyone have their own happiness.

Yet Kaoru was not happy.

"I know!" Kaoru announced as if it solved everything. "You and Akira-san can be lovers while he and I are married!"

Tomoe was not looking at her; she was looking at the wall as if it was a fascinating thing. Her eyes were still blank and downcast.

"When do you leave?" Tomoe asked, as if she was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, tomorrow. I'm so sorry, Tomoe-chan. If I could, I'd switch places with you. I'd let you be the Princess of the Heavens, and I can be you, just a normal, average goddess."

Tomoe gave a small smile while shaking her head.

"I don't think I would want to be in your place." She said with a giggle.

"Oh gee, thanks! Some friend you are!" Kaoru laughed, grabbing her pillow and hitting Tomoe lightly on the shoulder with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hell was a place of torture, immoral, and death. It sang of death, and stunk of death. It was the place the immoral mortals go. The murders, rapists, molesters, thieves, and everything else immoral; they all went to that place, never entering Nirvana.

The only building in the massive ruins of hell was a small palace that was hardly anything to be proud of. Its body was made of brimstone, the only stone that could endure the fires of hell, and even then, the brimstone melted after a few months. The slaves of hell would rebuild the palace made of imperfection until it melted again; it was an endless cycle. The palace looked more like an old palace of Japan than anything elegant.

It was always dark here, for the beings stood for lies, deceit, unkindness, and hate. Every day was a dread for the prisoners here because it was endless torture; endless burning and pain that filled the place with cries in the night, endless cries and pleas for help that went unheard, and unyielding.

In the pathetic brimstone palace, the Ruler of Hell sat on his throne, a note in his hand that was just delivered. His smile was cruel and hateful as he read the words again and again. He called his son into the room, which stood before him.

The Prince of Hell, known on earth to mortals as Battousai, was feared in all hearts of the moral and righteous. He was cunning, cruel, and tricky. He had days where he could ascend to earth, and he took possession of a person immoral.

While possessing a mortal's body, he killed virgin women, bathing in their blood, eating their hearts, and letting the soothe, ruby liquid fill the throat of the mortal he possessed, feeling it at the same time as the person.

He never stopped, and would never have stopped, had a certain damn priest and priestess perform an exorcist on each mortal he possessed. Those two damn priest and priestess whom worshipped the goddess, princess of the Heavens, Kaoru.

Just the name Kaoru made his day grow darker than it already was; his heart was filled with hatred and spite when he heard her name. The very being who did utter her name was tortured even more when he was in hell, and if it be a mortal, he killed that person slowly, painfully, ripping out their vocal cords and cutting their tongue out.

Then that damn priest and priestess would arrive, sending him back to hell, and the cycle would start all over again.

Hell was just an endless, unbreakable cycle.

"Kenshin," the King of Hell said to his son, the note still in his powerful hand. "I have a note here in my hand that was just delivered to me from my little friend in the Heavens."

Kenshin did not say anything, his hard, cold amber eyes were focus on his mentor, his predecessor. The prince would have been considered beautiful had he not constantly looked blood lustful and angry. Not one scar was on his skin, unlike his father whom bore many scars, and horror stories of war.

"Apparently, the princess of Heavens, Ka—"

"Don't say her damn name!" Kenshin growled, a disgusted sneer crossed his beautiful face, which was outlined by his blood-red hair.

"Well, as I was saying, baka deshi, the princess of Heavens is going to descend to earth. Her parents seem to want to test her in seeing if she is worthy of the throne. Due to this, I want you to do something."

"What is it, Hiko?" Kenshin asked, his face a look of boredom.

"I want you to ascend to earth in the form you are in now, and stop that wench from taking the throne. Use every means possible."

"Why try to stop her from taking the throne? If she does, then we can create a war with her, and possibly take over Heaven again."

Hiko looked at the note in his hand again, and then frowned at the insolent whelp standing before him.

"You discredit the girl too much, baka deshi. She is not an ordinary goddess; she is the goddess that drives demons from earth and puts them back in hell. This girl, if she is placed on the throne, will lock us all up in this damn place for eternity. No more free tickets back to the surface because she is the key to hell. The key that will keep us all locked up in here."

"So why are you sending me to do the dirty work?"

"I have a kingdom to rule!" Hiko shouted, wadding up the note into a paper ball and throwing it at his son, whom calmly stepped to the side, avoiding being hit by a pathetic weapon.

"Of course, I could do it myself," Hiko continued, moving into a sexy pose with his hand elegantly tossing his black hair back into place. "However, I have my place here, on this throne, so I can't just go up to earth when I want. I have a schedule to follow, unlike you, and I won't just pop up to earth when I feel like it."

"Hm." Kenshin said, an eyebrow raised. "You just don't want to face the girl is what you really mean."

"You incompetent whelp! One more smart remark and it's the pits of torture for you!"

"Whatever, old man, I have a mission to complete." Kenshin mumbled, turning his back on his father and walking out of the throne room.

"Hey!" Hiko continued to shout at the redheaded demon. "You're supposed to bow before me! You're supposed to grovel at my feet! Are you listening to me! Damn kid!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All's well in the majesty's world, I presume?"

Kenshin looked to his left to see the next demon in line for the throne, if he did not prove himself worthy of sitting there.

"Enishi, what brings you here?" The Fire Demon asked, his face full of mistrust towards the other demon that bore snow-white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Just a curiosity… and I couldn't help overhearing that you were given an assignment to keep a certain darling goddess from ascending to the Throne of Heaven."

"It's nothing you should worry about." Kenshin snapped, and proceeded to walk away.

"Another curious question—" Enishi started, walking with the other demon's brisk pace.

"Your curiosity is going to get you a one-way ticket to the pits." Kenshin interrupted, trying to make his pace faster.

"I'll be curious anyway, and here's the question: how're you going to find this goddess when you, nor I, or any other demon and mortal has ever seen her?"

Kenshin stopped his pace with a snap; Enishi's curiosity finally paid off.

"I will find her, no matter what." Kenshin answered calmly as if it was the most obvious answer. "I just have to find someone who may look like a mortal, but is more elegant and beautiful than them. She will stand out like a sore finger."

"Which finger are you talking about?" Enishi asked cruelly, and Kenshin answered him by flashing him a rude gesture with his middle finger.

"Okay, you got me there." Enishi admitted, smiling in his usual insane way. "So how're you going to stop a goddess?"

As if not wanting to answer, Kenshin started to walk away at the same pace he was going before he stopped, yet Enishi still followed him.

Kenshin led them down an old, unused hall; their footsteps echoing off the brimstone walls. He stopped them in front of a door that was the entrance to a room; a very forbidden room.

The entrance was sealed off by two double doors made out of brimstone. The handles were made out of a precious ruby stone, carved not to perfection, but close to it.

Enishi's turquoise eyes widen with shock when he recognized the room, and the details inside.

"You can't be serious!" Enishi exhaled, looking disbelieving at his companion.

"Oh, but I am. My father said 'every means necessary.'" Kenshin chuckled cruelly, opening the two double doors for the weapon he was taking with him.

The one weapon that would be the cause of Kaoru's demise for the throne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Everything is ready, Kaoru-sama." A little goddess girl exclaimed, handing her mistress a very full clothes bag.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsubame-chan." Kaoru thanked, taking the bag gently from the little servant girl.

Tsubame, a secondary goddess, served Kaoru through centuries of servitude. Kaoru loved the little girl, and she never worked her too hard; never asked for too much from her.

"I will miss you, Kaoru-sama." Tsubame exclaimed, her eyes tearful and downcast.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kaoru said, giving the girl a kind hug. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Hai…"

When Kaoru left her room, she made her way towards the marble steps that led out of the Heavens; the steps that no mortal or demon could find; it was just strictly for the gods' uses.

Taking in a deep breath, Kaoru looked at the ivory palace one more time, her goodbyes said, and she walked down the mile-long steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Hello! Welcome to my second Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction! The other story, "A Summer Place" is on hold for now. Don't worry; I'll get back to writing it soon!

A couple of things: I thought Hiko as a Demon King would've been a crazy, funny twist; that and being Kenshin's father. That will be explained later on. Plus, he has the ego worthy of being a Demon King, right? For those of you who are wondering; no, in this story, **Tomoe and Enishi are not siblings**.

Thank you so much for your time, and reading my story! Please, please review!


	2. Destined To Meet

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters, but one of these days I will! Then I'll be rich! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 2: "Destined To Meet"_

Kaoru felt so uncomfortably out of place. Not only were the buildings so huge and tall and the population so large that people were walking in the streets, but also because she was a goddess disgusted as a mortal. In a way, it made her feel bare; naked.

She wore a kimono, or in Kyoto dialect, _obebe_, that any geisha would love to own; or, again in Kyoto dialect, _geiko_.

It was an elegant kimono made of the best silk; Kaoru was so proud when she received it as a birthday present from her parents. It was crystal-blue in color, matching her eyes, forcing anyone that looked upon her to look straight at her eyes first. It was decorated in cherry blossoms that looked like they were actual cherry petals that were blown onto the soft fabric.

As elegant and beautiful the kimono was, it made Kaoru stand out severely. Some people passing the goddess stared at her because they wondered why a _geiko_ would be walking around without face paint on. Was she going to a ceremony? Maybe she should have worn face paint…

The place was filled with so much immorality that any demon could be walking around freely, wishing to do her or anyone else harm. The goddess did not come unprepared, however; under her kimono, she carefully hid a weapon that would make any demon sorry they messed with her.

Kaoru blushed, looked at the directions written on a piece of paper, and continued on. She did not have her goddess aura, but she still stood out. Anyone, and any demon, could find her. She had to find the Aoiya as quickly as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyoto was paradise to the redheaded demon. It was filled with immorality, ignorance, and death. It was like a second home, without the enjoyment of him watching other souls be tormented, unfortunately.

The Demon Prince wore dark brown sneakers, a black cloak, a dark blue shirt, and black pants. He carefully hid his weapon under his cloak, making sure it was not too obvious.

Smiling smugly, Kenshin tied the last knot to his sneakers, adjusted the black cloak more around him, and walked out of the alley.

All he needed to do was find that damn wench.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyoto was like hell on earth. First, it would be considered a demon's paradise, and second, it was a maze of buildings; it was a forest of buildings.

She had seen Heavenly buildings, but the mortal buildings were not made of the ivory she was used to. They were made of steel, cement, and glass; one good tsunami, or earthquake and the whole city of steel could tumble down; or perhaps she did not give the mortals enough credit.

Kaoru looked at her directions once again and tried to look for the street that was written on the tab paper. She sighed; she had no success with following directions.

As she walked, she kept her eyes on the paper, not looking up once until she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kaoru apologized, and gave the stranger a bow.

"Watch where you're going next time, bitch." The stranger rudely said, and turned to go the other direction until a hand on his arm stopped him from continuing on.

"There was no need for that kind of language!" Kaoru scolded, still looking at the backside of the small man. "I did apologize!"

The stranger slowly turned around, casting Kaoru a very cold look that made her release her hold on his arm.

He was very handsome; his blood-red hair framed his face perfectly, and was kept up in a high ponytail. His skin looked soft and smooth, and his eyes were like cat's eyes. The color of his pupils, however, was terrifying. They looked like cold, hard amber that set a blazing fire through Kaoru's body.

Both strangers did not know how long they stood there, staring at each other. However, the redhead was the first to turn to walk away.

"Matte!" Kaoru yelled, stopping the stranger once more. "D-Do you know where I can find the Aoiya?"

"I'm not from here." The man informed coldly.

"Oh. I see." Kaoru replied, looking at the paper in her hand. "Never mind, then. Thank you anyway."

"Oi, who're you?" the hot stranger asked, causing Kaoru to halt.

"Oh, um, I'm Ka…" Kaoru hesitated saying her name; although this guy was unbelievably handsome, she felt bad vibes coming from him. "Ka… gome. My name is Kagome."

"Hm."

"What's your name?"

"Never mind." The stranger said, barley giving her a "Sayonara."

Kaoru huffed, and mumbled something about rude Kyoto people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kenshin disappeared into the crowd of people, the image of the girl he just saw was burned into his mind.

_That couldn't have been the goddess._ He said to himself roughly. _She was cute, she stood out, but that was probably because she was wearing a kimono. No one wears a kimono in this day of age. She was just a moral girl._

Still, in the prince's mind, the girl stayed there. The elaborate kimono she was wearing still stood out in his mind, along with the pink ribbon she wore in her hair that kept her ponytail up in its hold.

The girl smelled like the mountain wind after a snow fall; she smelled fresh with a hint of something that did not seem… mortal. She truly smelled beautiful.

Her eyes, however, stood out most in Kenshin's mind. The crystal-blue eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen before; they were immortal, like a precious gem.

Kenshin suddenly stopped his pace, and someone behind him ran into him. _Was she the goddess? She said her name was "Kagome," but… could it be--?_

"Gods, whatcha do that for!" the person who was behind him shouted, and the prince looked back to see a mortal getting up.

It was another girl, but was not the one he had been thinking about. This one was very small, had a heart-shaped face, and was wearing a shrine uniform. Her hair was long, but the long part of it was kept back in a braid, and the rest was cut short.

The shrine uniform was a white gi, and a blue hakama. The girl was not an ordinary mortal; she was a priestess, and a very powerful one from what Kenshin could feel.

The girl huffed, folded her arms at the prince, and narrowed her aquamarine eyes at him. Apparently, she was waiting for the demon to apologize.

_Like hell I will._ Kenshin thought to himself, and raised an eyebrow towards the girl.

"Misao, ikazu." A male voice said from behind the girl.

"Hai, Aoshi-sama." The girl, Misao, exclaimed and followed the man.

For a brief instant, but what seemed like a long while, the mortal man, with short black hair and ice-blue eyes, looked back at the Demon Prince; their eyes locked together.

The man, "Aoshi-sama," was wearing shrine clothing as well; it was the same white _gi_, and blue _hakama_ the girl was wearing. He was a priest, and much stronger than his priestess companion.

The man narrowed his eyes at Kenshin, seemingly knowing what he was, but did not want to make a huge scene in front of a large crowd of people.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes towards the priest, and they kept their eye contact until they disappeared into the river of other mortals.

Still standing alone, the Demon Prince took a mental note that those two were the priest and priestess that performed exorcisms; the two mortals who worshiped the goddess, Kaoru. They were also the two mortals who had sent him back to hell a million times over.

_What would they be doing out of their shrine?_ Kenshin wondered, narrowing his eyes even more towards where he last saw them. _They wouldn't be out of the goddess' shrine unless… unless they know that she's down here, and they're searching for her._

Suddenly, the image of the girl he saw with the crystal-blue eyes and beautiful kimono came into his mind.

_Kuso! The goddess was her!_ The prince cursed at himself for being so stupid and falling for the false name "Kagome." _Of course I'd not know she was the goddess! I've never seen her before, and she looked just like a mortal. She is not beautiful at all; how disappointing._

Cursing himself again, Kenshin ran, unseen, between the seas of other mortals, using his inhuman speed to try to find that damn wrench. He had to find her before those other two mortals!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru looked at the row of restaurants; it was like the street was the dedicated, main site for food. Her father told her the Aoiya is a restaurant and a shrine, so that means it would more than likely be on that particular street if it were truly a restaurant.

Kaoru winced when she saw the street lasted for miles. Her _geta_ shoes were already making her feet ache. Deciding to do this at least an easy way, Kaoru stopped an old man with white hair, a white, pointy beard, and a thick white mustache.

"Excuse me, ojii-san." Kaoru began, holding up the paper she had in her hands for a while. "Can you tell me where I can find the Aoiya?"

The old man suddenly chuckled, and replied, "Yes, the Aoiya is my restaurant, young miss."

"Oh! Well, I'm—"

"Kaoru-sama, yes, I know. We've been expecting you. Aoshi and Misao are out looking for you, but I'll send them a carrier pigeon to deliver a message to them."

"Ano… excuse me, ojii-san, but, who are you?" Kaoru asked, wondering why he was the owner of the Aoiya.

"Oh, my name is Okina, just Okina if you will."

"Okay, Okina, thank you so much for helping me. I've been lost ever since I got here."

"Yes, well, when Aoshi and Misao realized you were a bit late, they started to become worried. They thought there was some demon after you."

The image of the very handsome stranger she saw earlier suddenly came into Kaoru's mind. He had abnormally colored eyes; the likes of which she had never seen before.

"Um, I don't think there would be a demon after me." Kaoru chuckled nervously. "They shouldn't know I'm here."

"Well, then, life is good!" Okina said cheerfully, pointing to a restaurant close to where they were standing. "That's the Aoiya. We should give you something to eat if you're hungry."

"Yes, thank you." Kaoru said gratefully, following the old man. "Some food sounds good."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kenshin already knew enough about mortals to be able to look in a phone book. After all, he had been to earth many times to know what the book is used for, and what information it holds.

He already took a mortal man aside in an alley and "asked" him what is the "Aoiya." After the man told the demon that the Aoiya is a very popular restaurant, Kenshin kindly left the mortal with his throat ripped out.

The prince walked to the nearest public pay phone; for all public phones had phones books in them that also had addresses. If the mortal was correct, then that means that the restaurant, "Aoiya," is listed, because all restaurants are listed if they want to stay in business.

Going down the list, Kenshin finally came to a listed address and phone number to a restaurant called "Aoiya."

Ripping the page out of the book, Kenshin folded the paper up and placed it in his jeans' pocket. He knew exactly where the goddess was going.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Aoishi-sama, isn't that Lu # 4?" the priestess, Misao, asked as she looked up at the nearest tree.

Trees were very rarely seen in Kyoto, for they needed every space available for building. Although there were a few shrines and country sides, they were not found anywhere in downtown Kyoto. However, for the sake of the people living in the city, there were a few trees for them to look at in order to change the scenery in way.

"Aa, it is." Aoishi said, recognizing the pigeon from the pouch attached to her foot, which carried a message.

Lu # 4 was a well trained pigeon that was a great navigator, but was not quite go swift with her wings. She was the Aoiya's "non-emergency pigeon," and she was sent out if a message, that was not very important, was to be delivered.

Aoishi went over to the pigeon and took the message from her pouch, which afterwards she took off, having delivered the message.

The priest unrolled the paper, and read it:

_Kaoru-sama is with me._

_--Okina._

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao said, trying to decipher if the message needed to be answered immediately, or later.

"Okina has her with him." Aoshi replied, taking out a lighter from his pocket and setting the paper on fire.

In an important mission like this, every documented must be destroyed to prevent any linkage to the whereabouts of the protectors of Kaoru-sama.

"Well, let's go!" Misao exclaimed cheerfully, unable to contain her excitement. "I wanna see the goddess whom you taught me so much about, and the one who saved your life!"

"Aa." Was all Aoshi was able to say as he followed after the bubbly, young woman towards the Aoiya.

In all honesty, what could one say if they were to meet the one being whom they prayed to, showed unwavering loyalty to, and the one who spared the servant's life?

Aoishi silently wondered if Kaoru-sama looked the same now as she did back then.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Aoiya was a normal, mortal building; the front entrance was for the customers to enter, acknowledge their presence, and wait to be seated, and then served.

The customers' quarters were filled with old-time tables and cushions where they have to sit down to eat at, and it was also filled with wall-to-wall old artifacts; katana swords, samurai armor, old Japanese clothing such as a female kimono, and a male kimono, and also little statues of the gods.

Kaoru blushed when she saw a small shrine in the corner of the customers' quarters that had her statue on it, made of pure ivory, and lighted incense around it. Her statue was small, but it was the same pose all of her statues had, big or small.

She was always portrayed as one who stood proudly; her head held up towards the heavens, her left arm stretched out, holding a white dove that rested peacefully in her palm.

Her right arm was down at her side, holding a sword, and engraved on the blade was the word, "shinjitsu."

"Why do you look embarrassed, Kaoru-sama?" Okina asked, watching her carefully as she looked at one of the shrines dedicated to her.

"Gomen nasai, I just… it's just a bit strange knowing I'm worshipped, but actually seeing it being done is… quite different and strange. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Unfortunately, I don't because I've never been worshiped." Okina replied with a chuckled.

Kaoru forced a small smile as Okina continued to speak.

"I'm more into worshiping Takatsuki-sama, the god of sex." Okina smiled mischievously as Kaoru blushed when she first heard Katsura's name.

"Oh, him." Was all Kaoru could say, for Katsura was a fine god, with great looks, and always did his job, however, he was a bit of a trouble-maker, and a… "He's a maniac."

"Well, that's why they call him the 'sex god.' I've been praying to him for the longest time to send me a good looking young woman, with a fine figure, and—"

"Okina, who is this?" a woman asked, having just came in from the back room.

Kaoru looked at the woman, whom was dressed in an old fashion serving kimono. Her black hair was put up in a bun, and she carried a round tray that usually had food on it. She regarded Kaoru with a mixture of puzzlement and curiosity; not a trace of hostility could be found.

Kaoru relaxed her muscles, now knowing the woman meant her no harm.

"Oh, Okon, this is Kaoru-sama; Kaoru-sama, this is Okon. She works here."

"'Works here!' More like run the place." Okon huffed, placing a hand on her hip since the other one was preoccupied with the tray she bared. "It's such an honor to meet you, Kaoru-sama." The waitress acknowledged Kaoru, and she gave the goddess a deep bow.

Kaoru returned the bow, and Okina smiled, and clasped his hands together as if making another plan.

"Well, let's get the grills going!" he announced, and Okon groaned, knowing that the old man intended to party that night. "Let's close early, and get this celebration started!"

Okina left through the back room where the waiters and waitresses apparently go through when the Aoiya was serving customers.

Okon turned to Kaoru and said, "You know, you coming here was only an excuse for Okina to party. Don't worry about him; he really is a kind, gentle man. He loves his daughter, Misao, so much. It would kill him if anything happened to her."

"Hai." Kaoru responded, even though she did not know how to, but she could tell Okina was a good man.

"You know, you probably have a lot of people worshiping you, and it's hard to remember who is who," Okon began, looking at Kaoru intently. "Yet, I wonder if you remember a little boy named Aoshi. You saved his life at one point."

"His name sounds so familiar," Kaoru responded. "I'm sure I'll know him if I see him."

"I hope so. Aoshi loves you so much; he'd be disappointed if you've forgotten him. You know, at first glance, you really can't tell you're a goddess until you speak. Your voice is so soothing and relaxing to hear."

"Arigatou." Kaoru replied, smiling at the kindness of this mortal woman.

"Hey, Okon!" Okina called from the other side of the door. "Are you going to get cooking, or do we have to order take-out?"

Okon growled deep in her throat, and narrowed her beautiful eyes at the door.

"And I'll need your soothing voice to handle this man."

She motioned for Kaoru to follow her into the backroom. When they entered, Kaoru saw a restaurant-like kitchen. It was huge and filled with pots, pans, and many other professional cooking utensils. There were many cupboards all around the kitchen that probably had food stored, and eating utensils for the customers.

Okon led Kaoru further from the kitchen to the dinning room. The dinning room was small, but not uncomfortably so, with a wooden table that looked like it could seat ten or more. It was another one of those old-fashion Japanese tables where one has to sit on cushions to eat off of it.

Okon turned to the right where there was a hallway with several closets, and down the hallway to a staircase. They went up the wooden staircase, and at the top, Kaoru saw a row of old-fashion Japanese, sliding doors. Counting eight doors, Kaoru continued to follow Okon down the hallway until they came to the last door; the eighth room.

Okon slid open the wooden door, and stepped aside for Kaoru to enter. The goddess did, and she looked around at the surroundings. There was a closet that had sliding doors, and was very much like the entrance to the room. The floor was _tatami_ flooring, and in the corner was a rolled up futon with many blankets.

"I'm sure it's not quite what you're used to, Kaoru-sama, but we tried to fix it up as much as possible." Okon said as she watched Kaoru inspect her surroundings.

"It's wonderful. Thank you to all of you." Kaoru exclaimed when she turned around to smile at the kind woman.

"You're quite welcome." Okon responded, giving Kaoru a smile in return. "You're free to come and go as you please, just don't make yourself **too** noticed, you know?" Kaoru nodded in understanding. "When the others get here, we'll introduce you to them. In the mean time, I'd better get to that dinner and get lots of sak_e_ unless I want Okina angry with me."

Kaoru smiled in response, and Okon closed the door to give the goddess some privacy. When the mortal left, Kaoru fell to her knees, then sat on her legs in the old-fashion Japanese way, folded her hands together, bowed her head and prayed.

"Great Tengoku-sama, please hear your daughter. She is here in the mortals' realm wondering what she should do to be tested. She humbly asks what she should do to earn your pride and trust during your assessment."

Kaoru awaited an answer or sign, and received nothing. Sighing in doubt, the princess got back to her feet, and went downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrowing his amber eyes at the restaurant, Kenshin crumpled up the piece of paper that he ripped out from the phone book.

So she was there, living amongst filthy mortals. The prince wondered how far this goddess would sink to a low level before she finally has enough, and demands to be brought back to heaven.

Kenshin assumed she would not even last a week, for she must have a high ego if she was the Princess of the Heavens.

The prince looked at the setting sun casting orange hues to the City of Sin, the one city he loved when it was in war back in the 1800s.

For Kenshin, that time was the best time of them all. No one gave a damn about other people and kindness was a thing of the past.

Cracking his neck, Kenshin studied the building, looking over each detail until it was engraved in his mind. After that, he turned and walked away to an area that was not too far, yet not too close to be detected.

When the sun was up, Tengoku, the head god, could see everything that was happening. Kenshin did not doubt that the old man would especially look after his daughter, so now was not the time to attack her and risk being exposed.

When the Hour of the Demon comes, however, he will attack the goddess in the dead of night, and he will have her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okon, we're home!" a man called to the kitchen, carrying several pounds of food. "Seriously, was it necessary to send Lu #1 to contact us when it wasn't an emergency?"

"Yes, Shiro, it was an emergency." Okon replied, giving the three people who entered a wave of her hand to tell them where to place the packages.

As soon as the three people place the packages down on the counter, Kaoru came down from her room, and looked at the three mortals in curiosity.

One girl saw her, and gasped, her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Upon hearing the girl gasp, Okon turned around and saw her looking at Kaoru in amazement.

"Oh, everyone," Okon said to get everybody's attention to the young goddess standing between their dinning room and kitchen. "This is Kaoru-sama."

Once they heared her name, the three mortals bowed low before Kaoru. The goddess returned the bow, and Okon continued introducing them.

"This is Kuro."

Kaoru smiled at the lumbering giant, wondering how any mortal could grow so large.

"This is Shiro."

This man had black hair that was spiked forward, and bandana tied around his head.

"And this is Omasu."

Omasu was the girl who saw Kaoru, and she had black hair tied up in a bun.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Kaoru announced, breaking the growing silence. "Would you like any help, Okon-san?"

Okon looked startled at the goddess' request, and she numbly shook her head in a negative response.

"Oh, no, that's alright." Okon sputtered, giving Omasu a clean spoon and she pointed to the stove. "Omasu is going to help me."

Kaoru sighed to herself and nodded, wondering about to the back door where she could hear the other people talking.

"That was her?" Kuro asked, his voice filled with amazement.

"That had to be! Did you see her kimono?" Shiro replied.

"She was beautiful, but… she didn't look like a goddess—"

"—Until she spoke." Okon interrupted Omasu's speech. "She has such a soft, Heavenly voice, correct?"

The other three mumbled in agreement, and Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, and left to the garden in the back.

As soon as she left outside, Kaoru accidentally bumped into a semi-smaller person. The girl she ran into had long black hair kept in a braid and the rest of her hair, preferably her bangs, were cut short and spiked in different directions.

She had aquamarine eyes, and she wore a priestess uniform that looked like she was a mortal who worshiped Kaoru herself.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that." Kaoru apologized, giving the girl a bow.

"That's alright; Aoshi-sama and I were in a hurry anyway. Who are you?"

"Kaoru-sama…"

Both women looked behind them to see a man with short black hair, and ice-blue eyes. His eyes, while the rest of his face did not show emotion, were filled with amazement, wonder, and disbelief.

"Kaoru-sama?" the girl repeated, looking back at Kaoru.

Kaoru kept her eyes on Aoshi; her memory of years ago was dug up and placed back into her mind's eye.

She knew that man; he was the little boy she saved. While looking at Aoshi, Kaoru's mind saw a small, scared little boy standing next to him. He was the little boy who held on to her tightly when she spared his life.

Aoshi; that was what he said his name was when Kaoru inquired it all those years ago. He was the first mortal she had ever showed herself to.

"Aoshi…" Kaoru said, her eyes widening in amazement. "You're the little boy…"

Aoshi nodded, walked over to Kaoru, and fell to his knees before her. The goddess also fell to her knees and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You still look the same as you did back then." Aoshi commented as he wrapped his arms around his goddess also.

"The years have been a blessing to you, Aoshi of the Oniwanbanshuu." Kaoru replied, and then released the man to stare at his face. "Very blessed."

Aoshi nodded, and they both got to their feet and realized that during their greeting the girl Kaoru had bumped into was forgotten. She looked uncomfortably out of place, and she pretended to be more interested in her feet as she twisted them in the green grass.

"Misao, this is Kaoru-sama." Aoshi informed.

The girl, Misao, nodded towards Kaoru and said, "I figured that."

The way Misao looked at her made Kaoru suspicious of her feelings for the man she rescued. It was a mixture of amazement, wonder, and yet a tinge of jealousy.

"You are truly as Aoshi-sama has described you, Kaoru-sama." Misao complemented with a forced smile.

"Arigatou." Kaoru replied, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. "Okina said we're having a party tonight."

When the goddess said Okina's name, Misao's face brightened up into a true smile.

"That's just like Jiya to use you coming here as an excuse to party!" Misao said with a chuckle and she turned to enter the Aoiya.

The party was an interesting one for Kaoru. She had never tasted mortal food before, and it was wonderful. The sak_e_ was especially wonderful when it was warm.

Curious questions were constantly being asked of Kaoru, such as what was it like to be a goddess, and what kind of food does the gods eat.

Kaoru answered the questions the best she could, but explaining it to mortals proved to be quite difficult. They asked what gods' food taste like, and what heaven looks like.

Kaoru could not explain either of these things to their satisfaction, and they soon gave up trying to get more answers out of her.

Kaoru took a great liking to Misao, the bubbly girl that was the main source of the questions being asked. Unlike Tomoe, Misao was a girl that was very much like herself; like she was a long-lost twin.

Misao and Kaoru bonded to a certain level due to personality similarities. For this, the goddess was very grateful; she at least had a mortal friend on earth.

After the party, Kaoru retired to the garden, having her offer to help once again rejected, and the others cleaned up.

The garden behind the Aoiya was not like the gardens Kaoru was use to, but it did have its similarities. There was one cherry blossom tree that still had _sakura_ petals hanging on it. The grass was a perfect green, and at the far end of the white fence that surrounded it, were rose bushes.

The roses were pure white and innocent, most were fully bloomed, and the branches seemed to bow to Kaoru.

She went over to the roses and gently touched their milky-soft petals; the sweet smell reached her nose, and she breathed in the aroma.

"Having a fun time, 'Kagome?'" a cold voice inquired from the other side of the fence.

As soon as the voice finished the statement, the last rays the sun vanished, and the Time of the Demon entered the mortal realm.

Kaoru jumped and looked to her left; the man she saw earlier in the day was standing there. Though it was quickly growing dark, his amber eyes burned in the twilight like fire. The goddess froze before the being before her.

"W-Who are you?" Kaoru choked, her arm ever so slowly moving to the weapon hidden in her kimono.

The being looked demonic in the lasting grip of light, his skin, unlike most demons, was perfect and unmarred with scars.

"You don't need to know." He answered as he unsheathed the sword by his side. "Princess of the Heavens, I have come for your head."

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOO

**luna987**: I hope this chapter keeps your interest. Thank you so much for your review!

**Peggy**: Is Kenshin/Battousai and Kaoru going to get together? Hmmm… we'll see. (evil smile) I hope you loved chapter 2. Thank you so much for your review!

**Jool**: Thank you for your complements! It makes writing out these chapters with description absolutely worth it! I am a lazy writer, and I forced myself to put description into every chapter possible. The next chapter is going to really challenge me because I have a hard time writing out fighting scenes, but for you and the other reviewers, I'll do my best. (smile) Thank you so much for your review!

**simplee sweet**: Thank you for your time, and thank you so much for your review!

**Sims are awsome**: Nope, Kenshin doesn't have the cross-shaped scar… yet. (smiles evilly) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, even though Kenshin didn't want to believe that Kaoru was truly the Princess of the Heavens. He's such a silly boy! (smiles) Thank you so much for your review!

**Horsegirl**: Thank you for your time, and thank you so much for your review!

**MP1**: Well, Kaoru is Kaoru. The traitor will be revealed later on, of course. Thank you so much for your review!

**grdiang3l**: Thank you for your time, and thank you so much for your review!

**royal blueKitsune**: I have read some stories similar to this one, such as Kenshin being a demon, and Kaoru being an angel/goddess; but honestly, and I swear this on my love/obsession with Rurouni Kenshin that I got this idea from a dream I had. Seriously, I did. Strange, isn't it? I fall asleep when reading a Kenshin manga, and I get a dream like this. Another name for Kaoru? Well, I'll give you this much: Kaoru will keep using the name she gave Kenshin when she is in disguise. I got the name off of Inuyasha. (sweat-drop) Kenshin actually didn't want to believe that Kaoru was the goddess he was looking for because she seemed so… plain. Thank you so much for your review!

**Western**: Thank you, and thank you so much for your review!

**are-en1**: Well, if you were Hiko, would you want to mess with a goddess, personally, when you can send someone else to do it for you? (laughs) Good eye! Thank you so much for your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, and thank you so much for your review.

**Cobaltsky**: Thank you, and thank you so much for your review!

**half-breed-demon-fox**: Will Kenshin and Kaoru fall in love? (laughs evilly) You'll see… Thank you so much for your review!

**Angela Himura**: My only hope is that I keep your attention. (sweat-drop) Thank you so much for your review!

**unwanted fate**: I love getting reviews from reviewers like you, who challenge me in every detail. (smiles) Quite the opposite; I love Kaoru and her character. She is my first favorite character in the whole series (Misao comes next). The reason Kaoru is thought to be "ugly" is because the gods of heaven don't look at her closely enough. They focus on her physical beauty (which she is beautiful, but the gods don't think so) instead of her inner beauty that far outweighs her outer appearance. A certain someone is actually going to see through Kaoru's outer appearance and into her inner beauty. How can someone that works for the king of hell be accepted in Heaven? The gods are immortal, but not perfect; just like the Greek gods (gives Zeus as an example). They are just like human mortals, with the same emotions and physical pain (as are the demons), but the only difference is that they are immortal. Thank you so much for challenging me; it really improves my writing, and I would like to use your examples for character discussion in later chapters if I may. Do you I have your permission? Thank you so much for your review!


	3. Destined To Fight

Disclaimer: Same as before; no changes… yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 3: "Destined To Fight"_

"Princess of the Heavens, I have come for your head."

Kaoru's crystal-blue eyes widened at the proposal the demon gave her. She got out her weapon, hidden in her kimono, faster than any mortal could have seen, and she unsheathed it.

The sheath was made of porcelain, and a gold rope was tied around it. The handle of the sword was gold, and the blade was made of pure, unbreakable silver that was wielded by the God of Forging himself. On the blade was the word "Shinjitsu," and the Japanese characters were made with gold that gleamed in the vastly approaching darkness.

"The Sword of Shinjitsu." The stranger said, gripping his sword tighter in his hand.

"Before I send you back to hell," Kaoru yelled, her voice filled with determination. "Tell me you name, demon!"

The stranger did not say anything; all he did was take the sword in his hand, swing once, and the fence between them was destroyed in splinters.

After the racket outside, the residence of the Aoiya ran outside, wondering what happened. As soon as Aoshi saw the demon standing in a threatening pose, his amber eyes fixed on his goddess, the priest ran to Kaoru's side with his twin kodachi unsheathed.

"This is not a battle for the likes of a mortal." The demon said, his sword held in a threatening manner.

"I know who you are and what you have done," Aoshi announced, placing himself into battle stance. "Battousai."

Kaoru braced herself; she knew the stories of the Demon Prince, "Battousai," and not one of them was good. Everything about the demon was bad news.

"Aoshi," Kaoru said, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "It's okay, I can handle him."

"Kaoru-sama, this demon is—"

"I know, Aoshi, and I thank you for your concern, but I know what Battousai is capable of." Kaoru announced, holding out her sword towards the demon. "I will fight him like he wants."

"Kaoru-sama…" Aoshi started to protest again, and Kaoru only gave him a kind smile and shook her head. The goddess' priest was forced to go back to the sidelines and watch what will become of her.

"A wise idea, Princess." Battousai said soothingly, yet coldly, spiting out the title 'Princess' like it was a vile taste in his mouth. "Just us two, locked in an endless battle."

Battousai held out his sword, which looked very much like a katana. The sheath was made out of black wood; the handle of the sword was made out of granite that made it easy for gripping. On the handle was a small blood-red ruby that looked so innocent, yet Kaoru had a very bad feeling about it. The blade was made of steel, forged from hell, and very unbreakable.

"If you're going to attack, do it now." Kaoru exclaimed, reading her sword into defensive mode.

"Never be too eager to attack your opponent." Battousai informed, but rush towards the goddess anyway, his sword in offense, and he swung at Kaoru, whom, in turn, blocked it with her silver blade.

The two blades made clanging noises when they came together, and small sparks came off the medals from the effort of the holders, trying to get through to the other.

"There's no way he can kill her, is there, Aoshi-sama?" Misao inquired, gripping her mentor's gi when the Battousai swung towards Kaoru's neck, and the goddess barely deflected it.

"I have no idea, Misao." Aoshi answered, his heart pounding in fear for his goddess as she fought the most terrible demon known to man. "This is not a mortal's battle. It is a battle between a non-ending war of the gods and the demons."

"So, there is a chance of her getting killed?" Misao inquired again, her eyes widening, and they followed up to the man she loved the most in the world.

"I don't know." Aoshi replied again.

Kaoru found it very impossible to fight in a constricting kimono. Her maneuvers were weak and short. More than once she almost tripped and fell. She did not know how long she had been holding out on this battle, but she knew she had better defeat the demon before she lost.

What was there for a goddess to loose, Kaoru did not know; but she did not want to stay to find out.

Battousai swung his sword towards the goddess, and Kaoru barely avoided it. The wind from the swing, however, was still as sharp as the blade itself, and it sliced Kaoru's kimono, vertically, at her thighs.

The once beautiful kimono was now ripped, and the fabric slowly fell away from her legs, revealing smooth, creamy skin.

"It seems Battousai just did Kaoru-sama a favor by cutting away her kimono at her legs." Shiro exclaimed, his hopes rose for the goddess.

"I hope he doesn't stop there." Okina announced, his gaze fixed on the goddess' creamy legs. The rest of the Oniwanbanshuu rolled their eyes heaven-ward and continued to watch the fight.

Battousai found it a bit difficult to get a hit on the goddess. Just one wound, one scratch from his Hell Blade, and she would be finished. The goddess was a very good swordswoman, which he regretfully admitted to himself.

There was only one weakness she had; she fought like an amateur; like she trained herself by teaching herself, or watching others practice, however good she was at the sword.

When Kaoru was wide open for a split second, Battousai saw his opportunity; he rushed at her with immortal speed, his blade outward in front of him.

Kaoru also rushed at Battousai will her immortal speed, on the offence; a perfect way to get a blade stuck through one's body.

The Oniwanbanshuu held their breath as they awaited the result of a battle they could no longer see with their own mortal eyes.

It happened in an instant. Both opponents were on offence, waiting to finish the other with their own swords, and running towards each other blindly with their immortal speed.

The sound of blades clashing together echoed in the twilight as Kaoru's blade scraped along Battousai's steel blade; sparks came off the blades, brilliant light in the rapidly approaching darkness.

Suddenly, the two immortals came back into view of mortal eyes. Both Kaoru and Battousai stood, unflinching, unwounded, with their backs to each other; their blades to their side.

For a second, everyone wondered who won for it had looked like an unbreakable match that each immortal could not beat.

That was until they looked at Battousai, his left profile faced the mortals. His cheek was clear and smooth, until a small cut started to grow larger, longer, and it did not stop until a long, diagonal wound was open and bleeding profusely.

Drops of blood gathered at the base of the wound, and dripped to the green grass at Battousai's feet. When the blood touched the innocent blades of grass, the grass suddenly darkened and died right there; wilting out of existence.

Battousai put his hand to his cheek, having felt it stinging and throbbing for an unapparent reason to him. When we withdrew and viewed his hand, he saw the vertical blood mark beginning from the tip of his middle finger to the base of his palm.

Cursing, the demon slowly looked behind him at the goddess' back. Kaoru also slowly turned around, having sensed her enemy glaring at her.

When the goddess turned around, everyone saw her for who she truly was. Kaoru was no long disguised as a mortal, but now was a heavenly being with an awesome aura.

Her crystal-blue eyes were even brighter, shining with intelligence, wisdom, beauty, and above all, fury. Her head was raised in defiance towards the demon that challenged her, and the fury surrounding her aura was more powerful and poignant than the flames and pits of hell.

Battousai, however, was not one to give up so easily; but the stinging and throbbing of his left cheek suddenly threw him into reality about what he was truly up against. He understood, then, why the goddess, Kaoru, was the most feared in hell.

She was the goddess that Battousai had been sent back to hell again and again in her name. He underestimated her like a fool, and like a fool, he cursed himself for his stupidity.

Feeling ashamed, and like a dog running away with its tail between its legs to go lick its wounds, Battousai sheathed his sword.

"It seems," the demon began to speak; straightening up out of offensive mode, yet Kaoru did not do the same. "It seems you were desperate to keep your life, however long you can. As a treat, we will rest, but I will challenge you again at another time, without our current audience."

Battousai glared fiery ambers towards the mortals, and then looked back at Kaoru.

"Enjoy your stay on earth, Princess."

After the last statement, the demon was gone within the blink of an eye, leaving without a trace.

"Coward!" Misao suddenly yelled as she reached into her priestess' gi and pulled out her kunai. "He's running away like a coward!"

"Misao, contain yourself." Aoshi commanded calmly, yet strictly.

Misao grudgingly stored away her kunai and mumbled within her throat. "Why did you let him get away?" The priestess asked the goddess after she sheathed her sword.

"I honestly don't know." Kaoru replied, her eyes downcast. "I guess I feel sorry for him because with a father like his, and being born from the fires of hell, he really doesn't have a choice to act the way he does."

"You're going to regret that." Misao said, still a bit angry that Kaoru did not finish the Battousai. "But your goddess form is so awesome!"

The Oniwanbanshuu shook their heads at their Misao's sudden change in subject, and they calmly walked back into the Aoiya; the priestess still talking rapidly and excitedly about Kaoru-sama's goddess form.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a very dingy part of the city where all the immoral seemed to gather. Guard dogs barked in the distance to ward off anyone that dared to come near their master's house. Screams of women in alleyways echoed, but went unheeded, the sound of clothes ripping, sobbing and cries for help, and then the sickening stench of lust.

In dirty houses and apartments, arguments could be heard across the street along with the sounds of one spouse' skin slapping the other spouse' skin; then the sound of the police sirens. Gang fights could be heard, along with the popping sound of a gun going off.

A lone figure walked under the streetlights; his small hands were and rested in his jean pockets. He was dirty; his clothes were dirty and torn from years of wear. He kept his brown eyes fixed in front of him, neither looking left nor right.

Suddenly three older men walked out in front of the other one's path. The boy stopped, still looking straight ahead, and he calmly tried to walk around the three.

"Hey, punk, where'd you think you're going?" one of the men said, grabbing the boy by his collar.

"None of your business." The boy answered, not even looking at the men.

The three men laughed their thick tongue laugh and withdrew their switch blades from their pockets.

"Give us your money." Another man demanded, banishing the blade in the boy's face.

"I don't have any." The boy answered, not bothering to look at the blade in front of his face.

"Well, if you don't have any money, you'll have to give us a portion of your blood as payment for walking on our turf."

The third and final man smacked the boy across the face and blood dripped from his mouth and down his shirt. The men cracked their knuckles and got ready to beat the life out of the poor boy.

The boy's first instinct was to start praying to his favorite goddess, but then he held his tongue and slowed his thoughts.

She never heard him, no matter how much he prayed; she never heard him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Another man was walking down the same path. His brown hair was spiked up, and a red bandana was tied around his head. In his mouth, he bore a toothpick which he chewed the end of out of a nervous habit.

He walked in the same manner as the boy did; his eyes straight ahead, looking neither left nor right, his left fist in the pocket of his jeans, and his right hand held his white jacket hanging over his shoulder. On the back of the white jacket, the symbol "aku" was bared on it.

A few streetlights ahead, a scene was breaking out that made the man's blood boil; three men beating up on a poor, helpless boy.

Cracking his knuckles together, the stranger decided to do something about it.

"Hey, leave the poor boy alone!" he told the thugs when he was within their reach.

The three men stopped beating on the boy lying on the asphalt and they glared his way at the man who dared to challenge them.

"Who the are you!" one of the men asked, straightening up to face this strange man.

"My real name, you need not to know, but you may know me as 'Zanza.'" The man answered.

"'Zanza!'" the other man almost laughed. "You're reputation doesn't suit you; you look nothing like the rumors I've heard."

"Yes, well, that's why they're called rumors." Zanza announced with a chuckle at the man's stupidity.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" the man rushed towards Zanza with his switch blade in his hand. The man, Zanza, just stood their, unmoving, and the blade connected with his skull.

The boy, now watching the fight in wonder, watched as, not Zanza, but the other man cried out in pain as he dropped his switch blade. His arm was twisted and broken in gruesome ways, and the man fell to his knees.

"Anybody else wanna try to take me on?" Zanza asked coldly, glaring at the other two men as they slowly backed away, and then ran; leaving their comrade to the strong man's mercy.

Snorting at the pitiful sight of two men running for their lives, and leaving another to die, Zanza calmly walked around the man whimpering on the ground, and walked over to the boy.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Zanza asked, about to pick the boy up and set him on his feet, when he suddenly jumped to them on his own.

"I'm not a 'kid!'" The boy yelled at the man who saved him. "My name is Myojin, Yahiko, descendent of the Tokyo Samurai!"

"…You're still a kid."

By that comment, Yahiko grew angry, and he attempted to hit Zanza, but all the man had to do was hold the boy with his hand as he tried to come at him with fists swinging.

"So where do you live?" Zanza asked.

Deciding it was no use, Yahiko sighed and replied, "The apartments on the corner."

"Where're your parents?"

Yahiko stiffened, folded his arms and looked away.

"If I had parents," the boy answered after a while. "Do you think I would be walking the streets at this time of night?"

"Good point, kid. Well, I guess there's no choice." Zanza said, picking Yahiko up by his collar, and carrying him like luggage as the boy cursed and yelled, and threw fists everywhere he could. "We'll have to find you a new place to stay."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Growling and cursing at himself, Kenshin walked down the streets of a worthless part of the city. It seemed to be the only place where a demon could settle; it reeked of sin and injustice. His wound ached, stung, and bled without any signs of stopping.

How in all the pits of hell did that worthless little bitch beat him in a sword fight!

Kenshin staggered down the sidewalk, looking for a place to stay. He hated himself for backing out in the fight. Had it not been for that, the fight would have continued on for days without any stopping.

Suddenly, a sharp pain from his cheek traveled up to his mind, and Kenshin had to quickly grip the wall next to him to prepare for what happened next; he saw all his victims, clearly, in his mind. He heard the echoes of their screams in his ears, and instead of delightfully enjoying their pain, in their sadness, the demon felt something he never felt before.

The feeling traveled from Kenshin's brain down to the pit of his stomach where it settled there, without any clues as to why it was happening or when it would go away. The foreign feeling was so strong, needling at the demon's stomach that he was forced to have several gagging reflexes.

Kenshin gripped the wall so tightly that the tips of his fingers left indents in the wall, and the skin wore away, allowing fresh blood to seep out of the fresh wounds. Not knowing what else to do, and desperate to make the aberrant feeling go away, the prince raced into the apartment building whose wall he was gripping.

Blinded by horrid visions of his dead victims, Kenshin raced up the cracked, stone steps; running up four floors without any sense of direction. He ran down the hallway, to the last door, and he kicked it open, prepared to kill anyone that was in there in his current state of madness.

Only silence and darkness greeted the distressed prince. The apartment was dingy with only a filthy window for light. The streetlights were the only source of light that could be offered to the pitiful place.

The whole place was small; a small living room with broken furniture, torn threads and stuffing from it thrown all over the place. The walls were cracked and the paint was chipped. Nails stuck out of the wood without anything to hide them, such as portraits and other such pictures.

The prince swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him; he had been in that apartment before. Of course, the place was a lot cleaner than the time he arrived, possessing another mortal's body to commit the hideous deeds.

The residents of the place seemed to be long gone. Kenshin would have believed that had a lone blanket not been lying on the couch. The prince picked it up and sniffed it; the fabric smelled like tears, sadness, and hatred. It smelled of a young boy that wrapped himself in it when the place he called home was ruined; blood was spilt here, and the boy had been there to witness it.

Looking to his left, Kenshin saw a dirty, dusty side table that bore only one item: a family portrait. There were three people; a man who looked proud and happy. As he stared at the portrait with his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness, a suddenly image of the same man came back into his mind's eye; he stood up to him, the Demon Prince, in defiance while the prince himself sliced the man up like he was nothing.

Kenshin blinked, the same feeling in his stomach tightened, grew stronger, as he continued to look at the portrait. The woman in the picture had eyes that were bright with happiness, and wisdom.

Suddenly, another image came into the demon's mind; after he killed the mortal man, he saw the woman. Her husband died protecting her, and she looked at him, tears in her eyes, but filled with anger. She was afraid and Kenshin gulped the feeling up, wanting more.

He slowly tore her apart as her screams of pain, and screams of yelling to the son behind her, the son she had been protecting, to run as fast as he could; run far away from there. The son was frozen with fear.

Kenshin looked back at the portrait and saw the woman was holding a boy in her arms. The boy was proud and protective of the family; his brown eyes were bright, and his black hair was spiked.

In the demon's memory, the boy was huddled under the blanket that was on the couch. He cried as he saw his parents slaughtered before his eyes, and he cried out to "Kaoru-sama" to save him. That was when that damn priest and priestess came onto the scene and performed an exorcism while the boy ran away.

Kenshin suddenly coughed as the unending feeling in his stomach heightened, and he rushed over to the window, quickly opened it, and vomited over the edge. After several heaves, the demon came back from hanging out the window, and he flopped down on the ground.

A mist started to gather in Kenshin's eyes, and he blinked it away. After that, he felt warm trickles running down his cheeks; on his left cheek, the warm tickles started to sting his opened wound, but soon after, the bleeding stopped.

Kenshin raised a hand and wiped away the warm tickles, very sure to see a ruby liquid. What he saw shocked him; on his hand was not the red blood he expected, but a clear, salty liquid that look somewhat like water. The prince had seen them before, but not coming from him; tears.

Kenshin flicked the offending liquid away from his hand, but more of the liquid fell from his eyes in a steady stream. Shaking his head, the demon's eyes landed on a glass figure lying on the floor.

He picked it up, holding it gently, and saw that very familiar pose; **she** was holding up a dove in her left hand, her head high and proud, and in her right hand she held a sword. On the sword, in Japanese characters, was the word "Shinjitsu."

More of that offending, salty liquid fell from Kenshin's eyes, and he gripped the small glass statue so tight that it shattered in his hand. Trickles of a more familiar liquid seeped through the cuts on his hand and dripped to the floor.

"What the did that bitch do to me!" the prince growled to himself.

"You've been cut by the Sword of Shinjitsu." A male voice suddenly said in the darkness.

Kenshin jumped up, his hand to his sword, and he saw a little red light brighten, and a smelly smoke vented from it.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin demanded to know, his eyes brightening to see in the darkness surrounding them.

The man came more towards the prince, and into the light. Kenshin saw the man was wearing a Kyoto police uniform with white gloves, he had semi-long hair with four strands handing from his brushed back bangs, and in his "smoking hand," or his right hand, he held a cigarette, and his eyes were the same as the prince's eyes; golden yellow.

"Ore wa Saitou, Hajime desu." The man answered with an infuriating smirk. "Your father, Hiko, sent his little spy from the heavens to tell me to watch out for you. Obviously, he saw your pathetic display while fighting Ka—"

"Don't say her damn name." the prince interrupted coldly, hating everything about this guy.

"Kaoru." Saitou finished with a smirk as his opponent's temper rose.

Kenshin studied the man, looking him over with distaste. Something in his blood told him that this Saitou was not truly a demon. Something about him… and then the prince saw what it was, and announced it with distain.

"I don't need help from a worthless hanyou!"

Saitou's eyebrow rose as he calmly puffed on his cigarette. "Though a half demon I may be, I see from your current state that you do."

Kenshin bit the side of his cheek to stop his remark towards the infuriating man. "Okay then, what do you think I should do?"

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOOO

**Important Note**: Since I will be ending college soon, and I am going out there in the working field (yay!), I will not have access to a computer throughout the week. That means I will only be able to type on the computer on weekends (library time) which in turn, will mean I will not be able to update every weekend. I will definitely update, though not as much as I would like. Please be patient with me though my updates. Thank you so much for your reviews and your time.

OOOOOOOOOO

**royal blueKitsune**: I love getting reviews like yours, just like with **unwanted fate**. Thank you for your interest in the second chapter; keeping the readers' interest is a challenge that I very much enjoy! Well, as you read, Kaoru didn't try to convince Kenshin that she is not a goddess. Rather, they had their little, erm, disagreement. Kenshin is staying with Saitou, the half demon. Heehee! Who've thought that? (whistles innocently). He's still Mr. Aku. Soku. Zan, however (to a certain level). How can he stand by his life philosophy while being a half demon, **and** helping Kenshin? You'll find out. Aoshi does love Kaoru/Kagome (I'm a big fan of Inuyasha, that's why I put the name in there), and he wants to always protect her, but he mostly respects and admires her for saving his life. Aoshi does see Misao, but not because she's beautiful; he sees her heart and her undying happiness, no mater what happens. Your review was a challenge, and I love challenges, so I don't think it was long. Thank you so much for your review!

**Sims are awesome**: Thank you so much for your time, and for your review!

**Reignashii**: It's better? (smiles and blushes) Well, thank you! And thank you so much for your review!

**are-en1**: Someone actually reads the Author Notes? You are so cool! I always thought of the rurouni side of Kenshin as just an "innocent" act that he puts up. You know, he acts like an idiot, but actually isn't; but in some ways, yes, I also think rurouni is an idiot. Misao is jealous of Kaoru; you guessed right. You'll find out why later on. Thank you so much for your review!

**Snow Lepord**: Poor Aoshi tried, but he was booted out not only by Battousai, but also by his own goddess, Kaoru. Poor, poor Aoshi! (cries) Maybe Misao will comfort him… (heehee!) Thank you so much for your review!

**simplee sweet**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for your review!

**Angel Himura**: I like your name; it's cool! I don't think this one was much of a cliffhanger… was it? Thank you so much for your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: In a way, I am sort of a newbie. I've been on for (counts on her fingers) five years. That's still a newbie? I had another name, but I didn't know that was no longer posting lemon stories (blush), someone reported me, and I got booted off. Thank you; you're cool, too! Thank you so much for your review!


	4. Destined To Fail

Disclaimer: Same, same.

OOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 4: "Destined To Fail"_

"Okay then, what do you think I should do?"

"Is there really anything you **can** do?" Saitou asked, dropping his cigarette to the floor, and he placed his foot on it to snuff it out. "You've been wounded, however small, by the Sword of Shinjitsu."

"I know what the Sword of Truth is." Kenshin informed, giving a small sigh.

"Obviously you don't if you're wondering 'what the hell that bitch did' to you." Saitou said, taking out another cigarette and lighting it up. "Do you want to know why you were crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Kenshin snapped, his golden yellow eyes flared up in fury.

"Oh, sure; you just had dust in your eyes." Saitou countered, rolling his eyes. The way he rolled his eyes was not the traditional way that mortals do; it was downward, towards hell, instead of towards heaven.

Kenshin did not respond; he just stared at the half demon with a blank expression, while inside, he wanted nothing more than to slowly strangle the insufferable half breed who thought he knew all the answers.

After taking a long drag from his cigarette, Saitou continued. "The Sword of Shinjitsu is a very powerful blade, forged by the God of Forging himself and as a birthday present for Kaoru. When the blade even cuts a demon's skin, drawing blood, the power of the blade is to make the demon feel more… human."

"So, this blade," Kenshin began, placing his hand to his wound, though it had stopped bleeding. "Is going to give me mortal emotions for what I have done?"

"It already gave those emotions to you, hence the extreme guilt you feel for the crimes you have committed." Saitou said, and he took another long drag from his stick-figure friend. "You will continue to live as you are, the guilty weight of your sins will forever live in you, and press down on your shoulders."

"How could the Sword of Shinjitsu do this?"

"Its name speaks for itself; the Sword of Truth. It has truthfully revealed the terrible things you have done from a mortal's point of view. You feel the guilt you would as if you were human."

Kenshin did not say anything, except, "What must I do to rid myself of this guilt?"

Saitou smirked cruelly, and threw another cigarette on the floor, and then stomped on it to snuff it out. "I thought you'd never ask."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I think you should lay low for a while, until things settle down." Misao exclaimed to Kaoru as they bathed together.

Kaoru silently agreed as she took the bucket full of water, and splashed it over her head. The water ran down her body like small streams. After the fight, something was always nagging the goddess.

"I don't know how that demon knew I was going to be here." Kaoru exclaimed as she rubbed the soap bar and wash cloth together to get a satisfying foam. "My father said that no demon should know I was here."

"They couldn't have just taken a coincidental guess." Misao said, understanding what the princess was trying to say. "Do you think they could've gotten a demon up to heaven somehow?"

"No, that's impossible; there's always an anti-demon barrier around the entrance and round the palace of heaven. I don't see how that can be possible."

"Then if they found out somehow, do you think there is someone **in** heaven that was the one that sold you out?" Misao asked, turning the knobs for the hot and cold water to mix together in the tub. "How hot do you want it?"

"Whatever you want." Kaoru replied, dumping another bucket of warm water over herself to rinse off the soap. "I don't think there would be a spy in heaven. I mean, to have any relations with a demon, even talking on the same level with one, could get one thrown out of heaven, and into hell."

"Is that the rules?" Misao asked, unbraiding her long, black hair.

"That's my father's rules."

They sat down together in the tub, finally allowing their muscles to relax, and their lungs to breathe slowly and fully thanks to the steam rising from the hot water.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been able to relax." Misao exclaimed, sinking down further so only her head was exposed. "So that's the rules, huh?"

"Yes; all rules are determined by whoever is in charge. Since my father is in charge, he makes the rules."

"But when **you** are in charge, you can make whatever rules you want to." Misao informed. "Then you can do away with all demons. Maybe lock them all up in hell. That would be so cool; to be able to live without any fear of demons possessing humans, and making life so hard here on earth. That would be… heaven on earth."

"Indeed," Kaoru exclaimed with a smile. "That would be neat for everyone here. Then I can lock up that filthy Battousai where he belongs."

OOOOOOOOO

Kenshin suddenly sneezed very hard, and it flew into Saitou's face.

"Damn!" Kenshin exclaimed as he sniffed as Saitou wiped his face, and prepared to kill the demon prince. "Someone's talking shit about me!"

OOOOOOOOO

"Do you think you should bring this up with Tengoku-sama?" Misao asked after a long relaxation in the tub. She reached for her towel and handed the other one to the goddess.

"I think I will, you know, just so he can be on his guard." Kaoru answered, wrapping the towel around her body. "While we're on the subject of my safety, I have to ask, how will I stay low without attracting attention?"

"You could pretend to be a priestess here. Like a shrine keeper, or a gardener and you could help out with the shine if you want."

"It's weird being a priestess of me, but okay. I think I will take care of the garden. I love the roses."

"The roses seem to love you, too. You also need another name for shrine visitors because you can't just say your name is 'Kaoru,' when you're in a Kaoru-sama shrine. Can you think of one?"

Kaoru stared into space for a second before a small smile came on her face. "Kagome." She simply answered.

"Kagome?" Misao repeated. "I was thinking more along the lines of Miki, or Toshiro."

_(Prime Minister Miki was humiliated when his wife publicly said that he "hardly knows how to wash his face properly."_

_Toshiro had brought along his wife (she did most of the talking) to participate in the discussion about Japanese women's role in the house.)_

Kaoru smiled nervously and shook her head. "Um, I think I'll stick to Kagome."

Misao shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the door after getting her robe on. "Fine by me."

Misao skipped out of the bathroom, down the hall, and towards her room. She would have made it without anyone noticing her until she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Aqua-marine eyes met ice-blue eyes. Misao gulped as she tried to salvage her dignity under Aoshi's blank, yet piercing stare.

Misao's robe was damp because her long hair was not thoroughly dried, and it clung to every curve. Her black hair was out of its usual braid, and it flowed, however damp, down her back. The robe stopped short of her thighs, almost exposing her lower half.

Smiling nervously, Misao cautiously walked around her mentor's stare, and quickly ran to her room. She practically slammed the shoji door and breathed like she was winded. Slowly, she placed a shaking hand to her rapidly pounding heart, and smiled.

Back in the hallway, Kaoru saw the whole display played out. It was obvious where Aoshi's love lies, but she did not want to give too much away at once. Instead, she smiled in a way that would be considered low for a goddess of her standards; evil.

OOOOOOO

The man with the red bandana tied around his head knocked on the door to a restaurant that was very well-known in the city of Kyoto. He paused, and there was no answer. The street seemed to be almost deserted because most of the eat-out places had been closed.

He began to knock again, this time with more force, and the little brat by his side said, "No one is here, dumbass."

The man, Zanza, lightly smacked the boy on the head for calling him a dirty name. "You should know better than the curse, you little ."

The boy, Yahiko, punched the man on the arm, but the much stronger man did not seemed fazed by it. Instead, he picked up where he left off; knocking. After about the tenth knock, a very annoyed woman opened the door.

"We're not open, and even if we were, you will not be able to come in here, you drunk." She said, her arms crossed, and Zanza saw a name tag that read "Omasu."

Yahiko startled both adults by a sudden outburst in laughter. "She knows you're a drunk!"

Zanza gave the boy a rather rough shake at his collar. "Shut up, you little brat." He turned to the woman in the doorway and said, "Omasu-san, I am not a drunk. I'm here to drop off this little because he is without parents, without a home—"

"I have a home!" a voice coming from a four-foot ten year old yelled.

"And I heard that this is the place to drop off brats like him." Zanza concluded as if he was never interrupted.

"This isn't an orphanage, but we will take him in for the time being." Omasu exclaimed, gesturing the boy inside.

"Good," Zanza exclaimed, pushing his way into the closed restaurant, dragging the struggling boy in by his collar. "This is a restaurant famous for its old-time sak_e_. I would like some."

"I said we're closed!" Omasu exclaimed, her hands now going to her hips.

"Its okay, Omasu, we can welcome him as a guest." An old man said, appearing in the doorway. "After all, it's a rare treat to taste the sake of the old. Welcome, young man; and you too, little boy."

"I'm not a little boy! My name is Moujin, Yahiko, descendent—"

Zanza smacked the boy on his head. "Shut up; I've heard enough about that introduction and where your lineage is from."

"Well, please," the old man exclaimed, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Please make yourself at home."

"Who're you, old man?" Zanza asked cautiously before entering into the kitchen. The vision of an old man being possessed by a demon, luring him and the boy into a boiling pot of water, and then eating them up came into his mind.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Okina; just Okina. Who're you?"

"Zanza; just Zanza."

"Now that we're introduced, please follow me."

Zanza and Yahiko followed Omasu and Okina into the kitchen where Omasu got the sake and started heating it up.

The two guests sat at the table while Omasu set Ohaki snakes in front of them. The old man sat across from them and watched Yahiko practically inhale the treat in front of him.

"Now, where're you from?" Okina inquired, not bothering to eat the Ohaki.

"I don't know about this loud ," Zanza exclaimed, pointing his thumb to Yahiko next to him. "But I come from the north side of Kyoto."

"Hm." Okina said thoughtfully.

"What does 'hm' mean?" Zanza demanded, glaring at the old man across from him.

"Your name… I recognize it from the _Kyoto Weekly_. You were from a gang called the Sekiho-tai, a once thriving gang that was annihilated by possessed—um, by another gang."

Zanza's eyebrow twitched, and he remained silent for a few moments. "I know something wasn't 'right' about them. They had eyes that looked like they lost their souls, especially their leader. They were possessed, and I stand by it, even though I am laughed at, and ridiculed."

"That's to be expected." Okina stated. "Most people these days don't believe in demons, so when you say a person is possessed, they will laugh at you."

"Here's your sak_e_." A woman said; she had long black hair, tied up in a ponytail using a single pink ribbon. She wore a white gi, and a blue hakama. When she saw the man and boy, she smiled kindly, and she placed the sak_e_ bottles in front of them.

"Who're you?" Zanza asked, his eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Wattashi no namae wa Kagome desu. I work here; and who're you, sirs?"

"Zanza, and this brat here is Moujin, Yahiko."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru in such a way that made the goddess curious about him. His face was blank, but his eyes spoke all; it was a mixture of amazement, wonder, and… anger. It was as if he knew who she truly was.

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you."

"Would you like some help in the kitchen?" Yahiko suddenly asked as he rose to his feet.

"No, it's okay." Kaoru replied, shaking her head.

"I insist… Kagome-san."

The way the boy's tone was told Kaoru that it was not a request; it was a demand. Shocked, due to the fact that no mortal demanded something of her, Kaoru numbly nodded in agreement. She allowed Yahiko to lead her into the kitchen, but then he continued on to the customer eating quarters, and the goddess followed.

"I know who you are, Kaoru-sama." Yahiko stated simply, not bothering to look at the one that he use to pray to so much, and so whole-heartedly; but she betrayed him. She betrayed his faith and trust.

"How did you know, when even the others had trouble believing me when I said who I was?" Kaoru asked, amazed at the perception of such a young child.

"I saw your eyes." Yahiko said, moving towards the shrine that was always standing in the corner, and the candles were always burning. It was the only source of light after closing time, and the flames flickered and danced; the light bounced on the faces of the only two in the room. "You're eyes are an inhuman color, and when I looked into them, I saw everything reflecting from them. No mortal could have that pure of a soul."

"Yahiko…"

"And no immortal being could exist whom I hate more than you." Yahiko said viciously, taking the ivory statue of the very goddess he was cursing in to his small hands. "I hate you!"

The boy suddenly threw the ivory statue into the wall and it shattered into pieces. He blew all the candles to the shrine out, and he took it from its corner and threw it on the floor.

While Yahiko was throwing his fit, Zanza and the Oniwanbanshuu charged into the room, turning on the electric lights. Aoshi was filled with anger when he saw his goddess' shrine being desecrated right before, not only his eyes, but Kaoru's as well.

The priest was about to throw the boy out of the Aoiya when Kaoru grabbed his arm. Aoshi looked back and saw Kaoru's beautiful crystal-blue eyes filled with tears, and yet she shook her head.

_Don't stop him._ She seemed to say. _It's okay; let him scream at me and destroy my shrine. I deserve it._

Aoshi shook his head back, and Kaoru nodded, pulling him back to the other observers. The boy, Yahiko, seemed exhausted after his fit around the room and he collapsed into sitting position, breathing hard as perspiration dropped from his face. It also could have been mistaken as tears as well.

Kaoru slowly walked to his side to help him up when he swatted her helping arms away. The goddess seemed helpless as the boy sobbed in pain; it was not physical pain, it was emotional pain.

"How dare you!" Yahiko yelled at Kaoru, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at her. "How dare you try to help me now! Why didn't you help me four years ago when my parents were slaughtered by a possessed human! You didn't hear my prayers! You didn't listen to me! Naze (Why)! Why didn't you help me when I needed you the most! You're awful! You're an awful goddess! I hate you! I hate you!"

By this time, Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears, and they fell from her face. Yahiko collapsed to his knees and cried; his hard sobs shook his small body.

_He's right._ Kaoru decided to himself. _I didn't hear his prayers, and I didn't help him. Why? I should've helped him. I… I'm not worthy of my father's throne if I can't even help a boy that was in desperate need._

"Yahiko," Kaoru started, falling to her knees in front of the boy. "Gomen nasai. I truly am very sorry, even though no matter how many apologies I make, it won't ease your pain. I have hurt you, and because I have, you have permission to just call me Kaoru. No honorific at the end at all; just Kaoru."

Kaoru turned to the others who were watching the display solemnly. Choking down her tears and embarrassment that the great goddess, Kaoru-sama, failed to save even one boy, she said, "I will punish myself by cleaning up my own desecrated shrine. Gomen nasai." And she gave a deep bow of humbleness.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You mean to tell me that you are the great Princess of the Heavens?" Zanza asked, leaning up against the wall as he watched the fallen goddess clean up the mess. Many of the other Oniwanbanshuu asked if they could help, but she refused.

Kaoru nodded as she swept the broken pieces of her ivory statue into the dust pan. She was not even half way done with the cleaning.

"Prove it." Zanza requested, still not moving from his spot against the wall.

"You're real name is Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru answered softly. "Your parents abandoned you with your cruel uncle, so you ran away."

Zanza did not say anything as he blankly watched the goddess dump the ruble into the trash can, and she continued on with the ex-gangster's life.

"You were befriended by a gang's leader, Sagara, and he gave you his name since you couldn't remember your real last name. He also gave you the nickname, 'Zanza,' since you were abnormally strong, and you could lift a Zanbatou. The name of that gang was the Sekiho-tai, cruelly slaughtered by humans that sold their souls to demons to give them power to destroy your gang."

Zanza did not say anything; what was there to say? The Princess of the Heavens was right there in front of him, and she was degrading herself all because of a little brat that blamed her for everything.

"Don't pay attention to that brat." Zanza said, finally getting into standing position. "He's just looking for someone to blame, and he found you."

Kaoru shook her head, and said, "Please leave, Zanza; I need to be alone."

"Okay," Zanza said, shrugging his shoulders and he started to head out the door when he stopped. "And you can call me Sanosuke, or Sano; whichever one you prefer."

Sano left without another word, and Kaoru was not planning on saying anything else. She continued to clean up the debris when a loud, booming voice suddenly sounded in her ears.

"Now you know what it's like to be humble."

Kaoru jumped; the voice was kind yet firm, booming in her ears, yet it was not loud; it filled her very being and seemed to be all around her.

"Father, what'd you mean?" Kaoru asked, looking around; though she could not see her father, she could feel his very presence all around her.

"You have found out what it is like to fail, my daughter." Tengoku said. "You failed because you did not hear the boy's prayers."

"Why did I not hear Yahiko's prayers, father?" Kaoru asked, her eyes tearing up ready to cry again.

"It was his parents' fate to die that night. If you heard his prayer, you would, not doubt, have helped him, thus saving his parents. I couldn't let you hear his prayers."

"What!" Kaoru yelled indignantly. "The boy hates me, and you tell me that you did not let me hear his prayers because it was his parents' fate to die! I want a better explanation!"

"Kaoru, contain yourself!" Tengoku's voice boomed, seemingly loud.

"I wanted to help him, father." Kaoru said, trying not to yell at her father again, lest she be struck down. "Poor Yahiko; I should've been there. I should've rescued him."

"You can't save everyone, Kaoru."

"I wish I could."

"If you take my throne, then maybe you could." Tengoku exclaimed quietly.

Kaoru shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. It was silent, and the goddess thought her father had left, but then he spoke again.

"We'll talk later."

"Wait! Father, wait!"

"What is it?"

"I fought a demon the other day… during the night; demonic time."

Tengoku was silent; seemingly thinking about what his daughter just informed him of.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, father. That's not all; the demon was… Battousai."

"Battou…sai?"

"Yes, so I think there might be a traitor in Heaven." Kaoru explained, picking her broom back up.

"There can't possibly be a traitor up here."

"I may be wrong, but how could the demon prince know I was here? Just please look into it, father; please?"

Silence met father and daughter again, and then Tengoku answered. "Alright, I'll look into it. See if there is any abnormal activity coming from up here. I'll talk to you later, Kaoru."

"Wait!" Kaoru called again, but silence answered her. The presence of Tengoku was no longer there, around her; his booming voice no longer echoing in her ears. "What do you want to test me on?" Kaoru whispered to herself.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOO

**Reignashii**: My story sticks? That's really great to hear! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. Will Kaoru give Kenshin his next scar? You mean the vertical one? The last one? What scar would that be? Will Kaoru and Kenshin fall in love? Love; what love? How will their parents react? Parents; what parents? (whistles innocently) Heehee! Thank you so much for your review!

**are-en1**: I'm a great author? Well, thank you! You're a great reviewer that always challenges me in my writing and asks questions (that's a good thing). Asking questions, in my opinion, really gets the author/authoress really going, and it helps their writing abilities. My story is great? Thank you! I will keep my promise of telling you readers why Misao is jealous of Kaoru. I'm trying to work it into the next chapter, so please don't get angry that it's not in this chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**Gabyhyatt**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: Kenshin lusty after Kaoru? I thought about that scene, seriously, and I thought it was a bit more humorous is good 'ol perverted Okina would say something in regards to Kaoru's "new" outfit. I hope it was. Thank you for the complement about my lemon stories, even though I can't post them any more. I was thinking of making a web page when I have the time, and put my lemons on there, and anyone else who wants to post lemons. You rock! Thank you so much for your review!

**Angel Strife**: What good is a "Kenshin story" if you don't have the two wacky sidekicks, Yahiko and Sano? (anime smile) Thank you for understanding my situation about my updates. That really means a lot to me! Please take care, and thank you so much for your review!


	5. Destined To Save

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

OOOOOOOO

**AN**: A reviewer, **MME**, made a very good point; it is not uncommon to see Japanese women in a kimono, especially in Kyoto. I was mistaken in chapter two when I inserted the bit where the residences of Kyoto were looking at Kaoru weirdly because she was wearing a kimono. That was a mistake, and I apologize for that. In the near future, I will rewrite that part so it would not be left with that mistake. Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 5: "Destined To Save_

It was one of those days where the sun was hot, pouring heat down onto the already overheated world. The air was still, catching the heat within the moisture and making it hotter than it already was.

To Kaoru, it was the perfect day to go into the garden and water the plants that surrounded the property. Only, when she went outside, the goddess saw the fence, that was destroyed by Battousai, being repaired.

"Kaoru-sama," Aoshi said when he saw her outside with a water bucket. "We're repairing the fence right now."

"I noticed, Aoshi." Kaoru nodded with a smile. "I hope you won't have to keep on doing this over and over again."

"It's no problem." Aoshi reassured, picking up a hammer and a few nails. Okina shifted the wooden board so it was ready to be nailed.

Kaoru watered to roses and surrounding plants, but found the hammering to be too much noise. Deciding to go back inside, the goddess made her way towards the back when Aoshi stopped her for a moment.

"Kaoru-sama, there's lunch in the kitchen if you want to help yourself."

"Thank you, Aoshi; that's very kind of you." Kaoru replied and made her way towards the door that leads to the dinning room.

At that moment, Kaoru saw Misao; her eyes were fixed on the goddess, filled with jealousy, but the girl gave her a smile and delivered the tray of water she was carrying.

Kaoru closely watched Misao and Aoshi interact. Misao was practically pressing her body against the priest, but without it being too obvious. Aoshi hardly said anything to the girl; just nodded when she talked rapidly.

Smiling slightly, Kaoru left the backyard and made her way to the dinning room where she saw Yahiko sitting at the table, writing.

"Yahiko," Kaoru began, still feeling guilty about not helping the boy. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"No thank you, Kaoru." Yahiko answered, not looking up from his papers. "You cooked last night, and I don't think anyone will let you cook again."

"I know… my cooking sucks." Kaoru sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I can at least make sandwiches. Will you like a sandwich?"

Yahiko thought for a moment, looking up at Kaoru for the first time since the conversation began. After his little fit, the boy had been living with the Oniwanbanshuu, along with Sano. It was, after all, Kaoru's request.

"No, I don't feel like a sandwich. May I have a snack… please?" Yahiko requested, trying to warm up to the goddess he thought betrayed him.

"Sure; no problem."

At that moment, Okon came in from the customers' quarters, breathing heavily. Shio and the other hulking guy were busy at the kitchen, trying to get the orders going.

"It's a war out there!" Okon cried to the ninja cooks. "The crowd's really coming in and only Omasu and I are taking orders. I swear we need to hire some people, lest we be worked to death."

"I volunteer!" Kaoru cried after she got Yahiko his snack.

Okon hesitated for a moment, and then agreed. They did need help, after all. "Okay, get your apron on."

Kaoru did that, and she got a note paper and a pen, and then waited for Okon's instructions.

"Start at the far side of the wall, and work downward, please." Okon instructed, fanning herself with a make-shift paper fan.

Kaoru obeyed, and went out into the customers' quarters. It was loud and buzzing with multiple conversations that sounded like buzzing bees in ones' ears. The clinking and clattering of forks against plates could be heard; glasses, filled with liquid, were heard with a clunk of being set back on the table.

Inhaling deeply, Kaoru went to the far side of the wall where a single man was sitting at a table, looking over a menu. He had narrow, golden eyes, dark, short hair, and four strains of hair were poking out from where the man's bangs were supposed to be.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Kaoru said, giving her alias and best smile.

The man gave her a casual glance, looking her up and down in curiosity and disappointment. He set the menu aside and replied, "I'll have soba and a glass of water."

"What would you like on your soba, sir?"

"Just plain soba, please."

"Okay," Kaoru said, writing down the customer's request. "The cooks will be please with this order."

"I never thought I'd see the day," the man started, whispering it so low that only Kaoru could hear. "The great goddess, Kaoru-sama, Princess of the Heavens would be on earth, serving mortals; in my case, a half demon. I must admit, Kaoru-sama, you're a disappointment to see."

Kaoru's eyes widened with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Then, realizing she was just insulted, her crystal-blue eyes narrowed.

"A disappointment in what way?"

"Every way; the way you look, the way you carry yourself, and the way you serve."

Still wounded from the incident with Yahiko, the wound in Kaoru felt like it was thrown in a sea of salt, and the wound stung, burned, and cried out in pain.

"I'll get that order for you." Kaoru said, not trusting herself to say anything in fear of breaking right in front of the rude man.

Kaoru turned and left, but when she was making her way to the kitchen, she accidentally bumped into someone. When she got a good look at him, the goddess realized whom it was.

"Sano! Please leave; we're very busy here…" Kaoru trailed off when she saw the ex-gangster.

Sano was dressed in one of the frilly aprons made for females, and he carried trays with dirty dishes on them.

"Wha…?" Kaoru started to ask when Sano interrupted.

"I'm helping out since it's a bit short staffed." Sano answered, trying to get back his dignity without success.

"Oh, well thank you." Kaoru said as she and Sano entered the kitchen.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, they ran into Yahiko, who was opening the refrigerator and rummaging around. The boy closed the door, and looked up to see both Sano and Kaoru watching him.

Snorting and trying to hold back laughter, Yahiko slammed his hand over his mouth and snorted harder. This time, he busted out with laughter at the sight of the once feared gangster in a frilly apron.

"Sano the kitchen wench!" Yahiko laughed out loud.

A few moments after he made that statement, Yahiko found himself standing by the door to greet customers, and he was wearing the same frilly apron.

A man came through the door; he was wearing a traditional male kimono with a sword rested by his side. The gi was blue and the hakama was white, and he wore dark blue tabi with the traditional sandals. His flaming-red hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and his amber eyes looked around the restaurant without emotion.

"Welcome." Yahiko said grudgingly, holding an empty tray. "Is this a party of one or more?"

"Ichi." The man answered, and the boy led him to a single person table, right in front of the strange man eating plan soba, and the swordsman's back was to him. Yahiko handed the redheaded man a menu, and mumbled that the "busu" would be there to serve him soon.

"You stand out like a sore thumb, you know that?" the man eating plan soba whispered to the redheaded man's back.

"This was all I could afford." He said, looking over the menu.

"'All you could afford?'" Saitou snickered, taking a gulp of water. "You usually just kill any person your size and steal the clothes."

"I can't kill people without feeling guilty and I hate it, so don't rub it in, ." Battousai snapped, holding the menu over his face.

Just then a sweet, innocent voice filled Battousai's ears with sensuous music.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, and I'll be your waitress for this evening."

Battousai peered over the top of the menu so only his golden eyes were showing, and he looked the "waitress" over.

She was wearing a priestess uniform; white gi and blue hakama. The apron was a ridiculous contrast to the other clothes she was wearing; a white apron with pink frills. Despite the laughable sight, Battousai grudgingly admitted the goddess was… cute.

Pink was defiantly her color because it brought out her crystal-blue eyes in a way that they looked like they sparkled and danced in the light.

Mentally slapping himself, Battousai slammed the menu down on the table revealing his face to the goddess. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and anger that the demon dared to come into the Aoiya.

The goddess opened her mouth to scream, but Battousai 'tut'ed, shaking a finger back and forth, and then pointed to the crowd of people, indicating she could not make a scene in front of such a large crowd of mortals.

Biting her tongue, Kaoru choked down the scream that threatened to explode from her throat. She cleared her throat and asked grudgingly, "What would you like tonight?"

"Your head on a platter." Battousai answered, giving the goddess a smirk.

Kaoru, not fazed by the , y smirk, calmly replied, "I'm sorry, we don't serve heads on a platter here; but if you try hell, you might get a better selection."

"No, the restaurants in hell don't have much of a variety; and if you ask for ice water, they'll just say 'we're fresh out.'"

"Would you like some ice water, then?" Kaoru asked, not really wanting to even look at the evil being.

"Yes, it would be nice to be able to taste ice water. I've never had water."

"Spare me the sob story." Kaoru mumbled, vigorously writing on her note pad. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I'll have the lamb special, extra rare."

"How rare?"

Giving Kaoru such an evil smirk that caused her to back away, Battousai replied, "As red as the blood you bleed during your month."

Kaoru's eyes widened impossibly at the request of the demon; she knew he was evil, but not **that** evil! With a shaking hand, the princess wrote down the lamb special, and then went into the kitchen.

"Oi, Jo-chan," Sano said, looking Kaoru over with a worried look. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Sano; arigatou." Kaoru replied with her best smile. She went to the freezer with a glass in her hand, she put a couple of ice cubes into the glass, and then she poured fresh water into the glass.

Kaoru walked back out to the customers' quarters, all the way to the back, and placed the ice water in front of Battousai.

"Your lamb special is on the grill and will be served to you shortly." Kaoru informed, looking more at the wall then at the demon she was serving.

Battousai took a sip from the glass and the cold water bathed over his tongue deliciously. It tasted almost sweet because it was so fresh, and his mouth cried out for more because it had never tasted such wonderful liquid.

The spoiled mortals always took for granted what they had, and water was an example. They could get it from anywhere they can; yet they choose to drink other liquids just because they thought water has a "plain" taste to it.

Battousai closed his eyes in ecstasy as he took another gulp of water, lathing it gently in his mouth and then allowing it to pass smoothly down his throat.

Kaoru watched him in wonderment; she had never seen someone in such pleasure from only drinking water.

Battousai, coming out of his water trance, sensed that the goddess was still there and still watching him.

"Do you want something?" he asked, taking another gulp of water as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want some more water?" the princess asked, and her adversary smirked once again.

"Yes, I would."

Kaoru took the now empty glass and headed towards the kitchen. It was then that she saw Misao in a waitress apron taking a customer's order.

"Yes, we serve chicken." Misao said, writing it on her note pad. "How would you like it cooked; fried or baked?"

Kaoru slid to the opposite side of the wall, trying to keep Misao's dangerously active attention away from the redhead demon.

It was then that Kaoru wondered to herself why she was almost protecting her foe. She should warn the Oniwanbanshuu that the demon prince is eating in their restaurant! She should scream and make a scene in front of mortals that she has a stalker and he is following her everywhere!

Despite her inner voice telling her these things, Kaoru still kept Battousai's presence a secret as she made her way to the kitchen. She filled the glass up with water again.

"Hey, Kaoru-sama," Shiro said, placing a plate on the counter. "The lamb special is done."

As soon as he had it in his hand, Battousai was chugging the glass of water down as fast as possible.

"You're lamb special is ready." Kaoru said, placing the plate in front of the prince. The lamb was juicy, tender, but not red like Battousai wanted it.

"What's this?" he inquired with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"For your information, Battousai," Kaoru began with her hands on her hips. "You don't know if I have monthly cycles, you will never find out, and you will never know how red the blood is, either. Enjoy your meal, and I'll bring you the bill."

"Bill?"

"You don't think that food's for free, do you?"

Battousai simply smirked and said, "Of course not."

"Good; and you should know that lamb is very expensive."

As an answer, the prince, in mocking elegance, picked up his fork and knife and started to cut the meat slowly. He took the piece that was embedded on his fork and calmly placed it in his mouth. Battousai looked at Kaoru with the most annoying smirk the goddess had ever seen, and the demon winked at her.

Huffing indignantly, Kaoru made her hands into fists, and she stomped away in her own manner.

The lamb was juicy to perfection; it was so warm, and the meat tasted so good it was almost sweet. It tasted young, tender, and spiced just right.

"You don't have money to pay the bill, do you?" Saitou's annoying voice broke out, and forcefully brought Battousai out of another heavenly experience.

"Actually, I do." Battousai replied, setting down his fork and knife as he reached into his gi, and pulled out a brown leather wallet that was not his. "I may not be able to kill mortals, but I can still steal from them."

"Hm," Saitou said, pulling out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth, and he lit it. "I think you're getting lower by the minute."

Battousai would have flashed the annoying half-breed a rude sign had another annoyance in life not come stomping over to Saitou. The priestess, wearing a different and just as ridiculous outfit as the goddess (a ninja outfit with the same pink frilled apron), took the cigarette out of Saitou's mouth, and dunked it in his water glass.

"This is a no smoking restaurant!" Misao scolded, and she turned around with a huff.

"Hm, it seems nothing gets by a weasel." Saitou muttered to himself. "I'll be seeing you later."

He got up, pushed back his chair, and walked to the front desk. After talking to Omasu for a few moments, he walked out the door.

A moment later, Kaoru came back with Battousai's food bill, and almost slammed it on his table. Battousai picked it up and when he read it, he almost went berserk. That was so dead!

"Hey, princess!" he said in a high whisper, almost making Kaoru slap him. "What the hell is this!"

"Apparently, you had a friend that said you would pay for his meal, so there you go; the lamb special and plain soba. You may pay at the front desk."

Battousai growled in his throat as the goddess he loathed so much left him with a bill that he only agreed to pay half for. He took out the stolen wallet, and counted the yen. While spending time up on the mortal's realm, the prince learned how to count yen, dollars, and other foreign money exchange, thanks to the mortal he possessed that were in the black market.

One of his eyebrows twitched when the prince realized he barely had enough to pay for the lamb special, much less a couple of yen extra for plain soba. Growling in his throat once again, Battousai took all the yen out of the wallet, plus a piece of paper and a pen.

Battousai wrote something on the paper, and wrapped it around a very cheap tip and he left it on the table. He went to the table next to him where the couple was so deep into a conversation that the prince decided to leave the bill with them.

He placed it on the table, blended in with the crowd leaving, and Battousai once again disappeared without a trace.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Picking up the tip left by Battousai, Kaoru walked up to the counter where the jar of "help the orphans" was, and she put the pathetic amount into the jar. The princess opened the piece of paper and read the simple note on it:

_Meet me at the school park at 11:00 pm. Bring that pig sticker of yours._

Kaoru knew it was a note of challenge; Battousai was once again challenging her. Should she go? Would it do any good to go?

Thinking over the last few days with Yahiko, Kaoru decided that it was a good thing to take the challenge. She was not worthy to have her father's place on his throne; retirement or no retirement.

Sighing in retribution, Kaoru tore the note up and threw it in the trash bin next to the desk. She will answer the challenge at 11:00 pm, just as the demon wanted.

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh, what a day!" Misao cried, flopping down on the couch next to Kaoru.

"Mhmm." Kaoru simply said, staring off in the distance in a trance.

Misao looked at the goddess in a funny way, and then said, "I'm in love with Aoshi-sama."

"Mhmm."

"I want to marry him."

"Mhmm."

Now more desperate, Misao exclaimed while blush fiercely, "I want to fornicate with him in you temple."

"Mhmm."

"Kaoru-sama!" Misao yelled, snapping her fingers in Kaoru's face.

Kaoru seemed to snap out of her trance, and she looked at Misao. "Oh, I'm sorry, Misao, what did you say?"

"Nothing much; just stuff about Aoshi-sama."

"Oh, well like what?" Kaoru asked, trying to get her attention away from Battousai. "What do you think of him?"

"I… love him." Misao said with a cute blush on her cheeks. "I love him and admire him. He saved my life once. It was the dead of winter, snowing fiercely, and I wanted to play outside. Aoshi-sama told me not to go near the river, but I did. The ice was thin despite the freezing temperatures.

"I fell in; Aoshi-sama was not too far behind. He's never too far behind me. He saw me fall in, and he jumped right into the icy river with me, to save me. I was at the hospital because of the hyperthermia and my heart condition. I have a bad heart, and the below freezing temperatures made my heart collapse. Aoshi-sama was by my side the whole time."

"Misao…"

"I love him, Kaoru-sama, but he's in love with you." Misao continued, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "He's in love with you, not me. I don't blame him, either; how can I ever live up to you when you saved his life? I'm honored that you're here, to meet the goddess that Aoshi-sama talked non-stop about, the one he taught me about, and yet I'm jealous of you."

"Misao-chan… Aoshi does love you. He loves me, yes, but it's more of a respectful and admiring love because I saved him. Do you understand? He loves me, but he's in love with you."

"I can't see it." Misao exclaimed, the tears in her eyes gathered at the end, and fell off her face.

"When he looks at you, look into his eyes, and you will see it."

"Kaoru-sama… arigatou." Misao replied, giving the princess a genuine smile.

OOOOOOOOO

It was already 10:47 pm before Kaoru knew it. She quietly snuck down the stairs with her sword fixed at her side. Her clothes, instead of the kimono she was wearing last time, was the priestess' outfit she now wore on a daily basis.

The night was cool with a light breeze that passed over the still, quiet part of the city. Mist clung to the air and it tingled Kaoru's skin like little drops of water. She would own up to what she had done to the little boy.

The goddess already decided this was going to be her punishment. She made her way to the school park, which was only a few blocks away, and Kaoru could see it every time she looked over the fence in the backyard.

Kaoru got to the park and looked around. Usually, it would be filled with little children laughing and playing, running around in the sunlight. The seesaws would be creaking as one child would go up and the other would go down.

The swings would also be creaking as a child swung back and forth, climbing higher and higher towards the sky by their selves, or aided by a parent. Another group of children would be playing catch or playing some sort of made up game that would never be manufactured. Most of them would be involved in a sport, and they would play the part of their hero player.

Tonight, however, tonight it was very different. The seesaws were quiet, and so were the swings. There was no sunlight to light up the park; only darkness and mist that clung to the cool air.

There were no children playing on some form of sport on the green grass, with their big dreams and high hopes. There was only eerie silence, save for Kaoru's soft footsteps moving over the grass blades.

Then there was another sound; another sound of footsteps on the grass that sounded much heavier than Kaoru's footsteps. They sounded heavy, full of burden and pain, guilt and sorrow, and yet they walked much like royalty does; carefully, cautiously, as if afraid of making one mistake because the eyes of the world were on them.

In the darkness, Kaoru could see the mist take the form of a demon she knew so well, yet at the same time, did not. He came into view, and she stopped her walking, allowing him to make the effort to come near her.

He was still wearing the same clothing he was in the restaurant; blue gi and white hakama. His flaming-red hair was still up in a high ponytail, and his eyes were still amber that stood out in the darkness so well.

The demon stopped short of the goddess he loathed, yet thought to be beautiful. She stared at him, but not in the usual definite way he found so interesting. Kaoru looked saddened, defeated, and Battousai sensed she was not going to give him a good fight.

She would just stand there and allow him to kill her, if an immortal could be killed. Kaoru would not put it past Battousai that he knew a way to defeat her, and he would use it.

"How's your wound?" Kaoru asked, as if it was the most logical thing to ask.

"It will heal." The demon prince simply answered.

"Battousai," Kaoru began, her voice soft, yet loud enough for him to hear in the intense silence. "I've decided I do not want my father's throne. You win; I will not ascend it."

Battousai remained silent, and just looked at Kaoru blankly with his fearsome golden eyes.

"You…" Battousai replied, trying to understand what the goddess he hated for so long, and hunted for a shorter time, just said. "You will not become the Queen of Heaven?"

"No; I don't want it."

"No, you don't want it; or no, you can't have it?"

"No, I'm not worthy of it." Kaoru said, her eyes downcast. "I couldn't even stop a little boy's parents from getting killed by a possessed human."

Suddenly, flashes of that bloody scene with a little boy praying to Kaoru flashed through Battousai's mind. He almost heaved again, but stayed strong willed, for he did not want to break in front of his adversary.

"You try too hard, Princess." Battousai exclaimed. "You try to save mortals who aren't worthy of saving, or don't want to be saved. You can't save everyone, Princess."

Kaoru thought about what her rival just said; her father said the same thing. Is it true that she tries too hard to save every mortal she could? Does she focus too much on mortals that she often forgets herself, and others?

Staring at Battousai, Kaoru could only think of what it must be like to be a demon; to sin whenever they pleased without everyone constantly watching, and casting judgment. Then she began to think what it must be like to live in hell every day just because of who one's father is, and what he had done.

The innocent always suffer from the sins of their fathers.

Battousai was born a demon and he will live eternally as a demon, living in hell because of his uncontrollable demonic urges. It was not his fault he was a demon, just like it was not her fault she was a goddess.

Through all of her thoughts that passed rapidly through her head, Kaoru came to one grand conclusion:

"I want to try to save as much as I can." The goddess began, wondering why she was telling the demon prince her innermost thoughts. "I want to save them, every mortal I can, and I will not back down from it. Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"

For the first time, Battousai was stumped at a statement the goddess just said. She wants to save him!

Suddenly, the demon snorted, and then he began to laugh. His laugh echoed on the treetops and through the park; a booming, maniacal laugh.

"You, Princess, want to save me!" Battousai laughed, attempting with all his will to hurt her as much as he could. "You're so naïve it's laughable!"

The way Battousai said it stung Kaoru again, and she shook her head, wondering why her honest question was so humorous.

"Battousai, let's just get this over with." Kaoru said in a hurt voice as she unsheathed her sword.

"I'm eager as well, Princess, and this time, nothing will save you."

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**royal blueKitsune**: I forgot your review? (freaks out) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! (bow, bow, bow, bow) Yea, the action in the previous chapter was a bit dreary. Sorry about that; well, more action in the next chapter! (anime smile) I don't like the idea of Kaoru being some spoiled princess in this story because it's supposed to be a bit more angsty. In another story more humorous, that would fit. Will Kenshin escape his curse? Well…. (mumbles something incoherently) Thank you so much for your review!

**Snow Lepord**: The great Battousai now a humanitarian? No more Battousai killing mortals in cruel, unthinkable ways? Battousai, the greatest demon in hell, is now in love with a goddess? Is all that even possible? Heeheehee! The traitor will be revealed, but that's later on. I will put more clues to who it is so I just don't spontaneously reveal who they are; and then the readers would go, "Huh? Where'd he/she/it come from?" Thank you so much for your review!

**Reignashii**: Oh, **those** parents! That scar! That love! Okay, um, I don't know. (innocent smile so authoress doesn't get knocked out, tied to a chair, and forced to eat lima beans) Augh, I hate lima beans! (shutters) Now a lot more is going to happen from this chapter on. What Kaoru said to Kenshin, "Is it possible… that I can save you as well?" is major foreshadowing. I'll give you that much since I was cruel in the last chapter, k? (anime smile) Thank you so much for your review!

**Via x Infinito**: "'The Rose of the Prophet Trilogy'" I'm afraid I've never heard of. I'll look up in the library, though; is it a good trilogy? I hope, later on, my story doesn't disappoint you. I'll try to keep everyone's interest, though. Deshi? (hits herself for her mistake) Kuso! Thank you so much for pointing that out for me! (quickly changes it) Thank you so much for your review!

**MME**: When you corrected me about Kyoto and Kimonos, I suddenly remembered a 20/20 program about the author who wrote the story, "Memoirs of a Geisha," and that he betrayed the ex-geisha's trust about not putting her family's name in the book. They showed a lot of geishas and maikos walking on the streets of Kyoto in traditional kimonos. You're right; I do apologize, and I put the authoress note at the top. Thank you for your correction, and review!

**Grdinag3l**: Thank you so much for your time, and your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: Oh, don't worry; Battousai will start to feel something towards dear, innocent Kaoru. I hope you also liked this chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**Jool**: I did a great job on the fighting scenes? Thank you! (anime smile) Truth is, Kenshin can't be defeated, but if either Kenshin or Kaoru didn't back down from the fight, then it would've continued on and on with no end. Both character as we know, in both canon and fan fiction, are so very stubborn. If Kaoru backed down, Kenshin would've killed her (in my story, a god/goddess can be killed; will be explained in next chapter). So, I decided to have poor Battousai back out, but he did hate himself for it; which is why he's more determined to kill Kaoru this time. Kaoru matchmaking? For that, the cards have to be played just right… (hint, hint) I figured the story was getting a **bit** angsty, so I put in that humorous scene (Kenshin sneezing on Saitou); I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your review!

**luvHaru7**: I'll take you up on your offer when I get in a bind in Japanese language. I learned a little from an English teacher of mine (yes, an **English** teacher) who taught in Japan for five years; but I'll change it because I trust your judgment since my teacher hasn't spoken Japanese in nine years, and it was a bit rusty. Thank you for the correction, and thank you for your review!

**Thereviewergirl**: I'm sorry, the height was a mistake; I meant four-foot ten. Oh, how embarrassing; well, I changed it, and thank you for catching me on that. It seems a lot of readers have been catching me on some mistakes of mine, but it's all good. It's better to have someone correct you, then to leave it as it is, and stay embarrassed. From what I could see in the canon version, I think Sano was almost six feet, and Aoshi was six-foot four. Please correct me if I'm wrong! Thank you so much for your review!

**Via x Infinito**: Yes, I do have a grammar problem when it comes to past and present pretense. It gets on my nerves as well, and I apologize for it. I try to correct it as much as I can, but sometimes I don't know how to get my point across, and use past tense at the same time; I need to work on that. The story is supposed to be in past tense. Thank you for bringing that point up; I'll try to be more grammatically cautious. I also like the idea of Kaoru being the still tomboyish girl we know her as. Saitou is still our favorite, sarcastic, chain-smoking cop from hell; I hope you like. Thank you so much for your review!

**Angel Himura**: OHHH! CAKE! (gratefully accepts the cake, cuts it, and gives everyone a slice) I love Resses Peanut butter Cups, too! (gives reviewer a bag full of them) There's a little more action between them in the next chapter. Oh, and when Kaoru said, "Is it possible… that I can save you as well?" is a very, very important foreshadowing. I'll leave you with that hint. Thank you so much for your review!


	6. Destined To Destroy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Kyoto, or any other character, place, thing, etc. in this story.

OOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 6: "Destined To Destroy"_

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

The question echoed in Battousai's mind like a broken record. It had been filled with such honesty and beauty. It was like a baby bird that had just taken flight, yet the wolf came and tore its wings off.

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

She had asked him that; asked him like he was actually worth saving. She was willing to save him, though how, he did not know. He tore the offer down because, in truth, he was not worthy of saving, nor was there any way for him to be saved.

Battousai was a demon among demons; he was their cruel, unkind prince, and would be so unto eternity. For some goddess to come in his life and ask him to leave the life he had always known was unheard of.

She was the princess of the gods, and would be so unto eternity. She was soft, kind, and beautiful; she deserved everything she ever asked for, and yet she wanted to save him.

He tore at her like she was nothing; cutting up her idealistic dreams. He hated her, but he hated himself even more. Through all the hate and cruelty, he could not admit, even to himself, what he wanted from her.

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

He wanted her; but there was no place for him and her in any world. The demon and the goddess, as lovers, should never exist.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Both their swords were unsheathed; the Shinjitsu sword verses the Blade of Hell. The night was quiet and calm, unbeknownst to the battle about to begin. One wanted nothing more to destroy, and the other wanted nothing more than to save.

Battousai held out his blade and slowly, slowly began to charge. Suddenly, with his immortal speed, the demon charged faster than any mortal could see.

Kaoru was on the defense when their blades struck together, causing sparks to fly; more prudent than their last battle.

When Battousai and Kaoru's blades struck, the Shinjitsu blade began to make a sound of some sort. It sounded like vibrations at first, but then it started to turn into a cry of pain. It was like a child would cry when they get hurt; high pitched and long, practically shredding their vocal cords.

Kaoru gripped her sword tighter as the vibrations from the sword flowed down to the handle, and onto the goddess' hands.

As soon as the vibrations flowed onto the young goddess' hands, she dropped it with a cry of surprise and pain. Battousai saw the opportunity, and he charged, swinging at Kaoru, causing her to jump backwards to dodge the deadly blade.

The more she jumped back to dodge the demon's sword, the further she was from her Shinjitsu sword.

Battousai was without mercy; swinging at Kaoru in every way possible, trying so hard to give her one little cut from his Hell Blade.

Soon, Kaoru found her back pressed against a tree without an escape route. Now desperate, she ducked from Battousai's furious blade and tried to sweep-kick him. The demon saw it coming, and he jumped from it. He changed his blade's path in mid-swing to move downward.

Kaoru barely dodged it by just tilting her head to the side, and the blade embedded itself in the tree's trunk, missing the goddess' neck by only millimeters. As soon as the blade touched the tree, the trunk started hissing and melting as if some acid were poured on it.

Battousai yanked the blade out the tree as Kaoru quickly got back to her feet. The demon pressed two fingers to the blade and slowly rolled them on the sharp edge. The blade pierced his flesh and rivets of blood seeped out, and down the sword; not a drop of the blood fell to the ground.

Battousai seemed unfazed by the pain; he only kept his cold amber eyes fixed on the goddess he was supposed to hate. After the demon's blood stained the blade, the sword itself seemed to bleed; rivets of blood came pouring out of the handle and flowed onto the blade. The seemingly innocent ruby in the middle of the handle suddenly drained of red color, to look more like a crystal, as more blood flowed onto the steel blade.

"You have only a few seconds to get your sword, Princess." Battousai informed coldly.

Kaoru's breath seemed to catch in her throat as she stared at the demon prince before her; he really intended to kill her.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, the goddess quickly used her immortal speed to pass the demon and run towards her sword lying on the grass. After she started to race towards her blade, she heard pounding footsteps behind her; Battousai not so far behind.

Kaoru forced herself to move faster; it seemed forever to get to her Shinjitsu sword! Battousai was so close to her, she thought she could almost feel his body heat.

_Just a little further!_ Kaoru cried to herself. _Just a little further…_

Kaoru jumped to the ground just as she felt the wind of the Hell Blade at her back. She heard something tearing, but as long as she did not feel pain, she was okay. She held her hand out, grabbed her sword, and whirled around to face her adversary.

Kaoru swung her sword forward, and Battousai brought his down as well, blades clashing, sparks flying, blood spilling, and then silence.

It took Kaoru a moment to realize what had happened; she swung her blade forward, but the demon was smart, and he saw it coming. He had dodged it.

Battousai looked at the goddess with a blank expression. Her blade did not score him, but the scar on his cheek suddenly sliced open and it once again started to bleed profusely.

It was then that Kaoru felt an unmistakable pain and burning in her side. She was still lying on the ground, for she never had a chance to get back on her feet, lest she be sliced in half. Then there was the sharp pain in her side.

Kaoru slowly tilted her head to look down to her right side; the Hell Blade, while not deep, was one-third of an inch inside her flesh. The blood from the blade was now starting to flow deep into her wound; the foreign substance caused her wound to burn and throb.

Battousai glared coldly and slowly sank the blade further into Kaoru's flesh, causing her to cry out in pain as the sharp edge slice away at her flesh. The demon was going to slowly kill her, slowly make her suffer. He rejoiced when he heard her sob and scream as the blade sank further.

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

Battousai stopped like he was suddenly slapped in the face. He swallowed hard, trying to push the new, growing, and unfamiliar feeling down; tying to kill it, bury it, make it not exist anymore. Yet the more he fought it, the more it came back stronger.

Yanking the sword's blade out of Kaoru's flesh, to which she cried out in pain, Battousai heaved a sigh, seeing the proud goddess lying on the ground full of blood, and her hair mutilated; crying, sobbing, and heaving small screams.

The process had begun; soon, he could kill her anytime he felt like. Problem was he could not find it in himself to do further harm to the beautiful girl. Soon she would not be the Princess of the Heavens any more, and that would be enough to satisfy him.

Battousai shook his head at his pathetic weakness for the goddess, and he contemplated on what to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takani, Megumi, M.D. took pride in her work. She was a doctor, and she saved lives everyday. Though the department, the Trauma Unit, was so stressful and demanding, Megumi had to admit she would not change it for any other career.

Dr. Takani worked at Shin-Kawabata Hospital, the best hospital in Kyoto. In the Trauma Unit, the doctor had to admit she had seen some gruesome and horrid things, as well as some very humors situations.

One gruesome incident was when a man had come into the emergency trauma unit, screaming about demons after being strapped down. The side of his head had a fractured skull, and his bloody brain had been within eye's view. It made some of the medical intern students gag, and soon, they were forced to leave.

Dr. Takani would not be surprised if the students decided to change their major after that incident.

Although many nurses took the next incident as humorous, the doctor did not mostly due to the victim having a drug problem. She was no more than seventeen when she came into the emergency room from an apparent drug overdose.

She was screaming, "I am the virgin goddess, Kaoru! Don't touch me; I'm holy!" as Dr. Takani and her nurses tried to strap her down and give her a drug that blocked the affects of the narcotic she took.

Some of the nurses started laughing in the middle of a serious situation. That annoyed Dr. Takani to no end, and she even gave them a very serious talk about their behavior.

On the current night, Dr. Takani, Megumi was working the graveyard shift. It, surprisingly, was quiet and rather boring. Thankful for the short break, however, Dr. Takani took her time filling out charts and giving them to her nurses so they could file them.

"I'm going for a tea break." Dr. Takani told one of her nurses at the front desk of the emergency room. "Call me over the monitor if anything happens."

The nurse nodded and as soon as the doctor left, he took out a rather adult magazine and started reading it.

The emergency room was a long hallway stretching from one end of the hospital to the other. The front desk was towards the front, but to get out of the emergency branch, one had to go through the door, out into the waiting room.

It was there that Dr. Takani got her first surprise of the night. There was a small, very handsome man in the room. He had flaming-red hair tied up in the traditional samurai fashion, he wore the traditional samurai gi and hakama, and his eyes were a golden-yellow.

The eyes of the man narrowed upon seeing the doctor. It was then that Dr. Takani saw a young woman in his arms, carried bridal style; she was unconscious, very pale, and blood seeped out of a wound on her side. Her beautiful black hair looked irregular and butchered; cut half way to her neck.

The red-haired man opened his mouth and began to speak in a stuttering, yet uncaring tone. "Can you help my… my… um, mate?"

"Do you mean wife?" Dr. Takani asked, rushing over to the emergency button and pressed it.

"I suppose…" the strange man answered.

In less than one minute, the stretcher team came charging in with a stretcher. They abruptly took the girl out of the man's arms and placed her on the rolling bed.

"The nurse at the front desk will be with you shortly," Dr. Takani informed the man. "He will treat the wound on your cheek, and question you about what happened."

Battousai watched the doctor run after the stretcher team down the long hallway as he placed his hand on his cheek. He felt a warm liquid seeping from the flesh, and when he pulled his hand out to his viewing, his eyes widened. Indeed, his cheek was wounded.

_Damn that bitch!_

OOOOOOOOOO

Dr. Takani followed the stretcher as the emergency team ran down the hallway and into the emergency operating room.

"Get the instruments in place!" Dr. Takani ordered since she was above all other doctors in that department.

The nurses did as they were told in less than thirty seconds. Dr. Takani quickly washed her hands, put on non-latex gloves since she did not know if the girl was allergic to latex, had her nurses clothe her in surgery material (including personal protective equipment), and she grabbed the hemostat (surgical scissor).

Dr. Takani ripped open the girl's gi to get to the wound. When she saw the wound, she saw a sight she had never seen in her whole career. The wound, while bleeding profusely, had something that looked black. Around it was, and flowing into her system, was something black, like ink; like she had something poisonous flowing through her system.

Thinking it was a poison, Dr. Takani ordered her emergency team to give her four CC's of anti-poison medication. The doctor quickly got the needle and needle holder together as her nurse gave the girl the anti-poison medication.

Dr. Takani then began the long process of stitching the wound up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There you go, handsome." The male nurse said after he placed a medicated patch on Battousai's cheek.

The Demon Prince glared at the man through his profile side, and the male nurse put his hands up in submission.

"It was a joke, guy; a joke." The nurse said, and Battousai snorted in disbelief. "Oh, this policeman is here to question you on what happened."

Battousai looked up at the officer now in the treatment room, and he mentally cringed. The office stood smirking at the prince with a lit cigarette between two white-gloved fingers.

"Hey!" the nurse suddenly exclaimed as he took the cigarette out of the officer's hand, took his other hand, ungloved the hand he had, spit in it, and put the cigarette in the saliva pool where it went out with a hiss. "No smoking in the hospital!"

The male nurse left the room after smacking the officer on the rear end.

"Saitou," Battousai started when it seemed as though the officer would kill the nurse. "You're here to question me?"

"Yes," Saitou replied, washing his hands several times in the sink. "Did you and the goddess have some sort of 'lover's quarrel'?"

Battousai's eyebrow twitched after the question came out of the officer's mouth.

"Not in the least." Battousai answered, and he got off the examination table.

Saitou smirked as he lit another cigarette after re-gloving his hands. After he lit up, the half demon officer took out steel handcuffs, grabbed both the demon prince's hands before he could react, and cuffed his wrists together.

"What the hell!" Battousai cried out when he tried to break the handcuffs, but there was a strange paper wrapped around the chains.

"That's an anti-demon paper, for I know you could easily break the cuffs." Saitou calmly replied, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. "You're the reason I smoke so much, you know."

"Don't blame your filthy habits on me. Also, how is this possible?" the demon asked, holding up the handcuffs he could not break.

"Well, though half demon I may be, my mother was a priestess. You're handcuffed so I can get you out of this place without arising suspicion."

Battousai sighed, and he allowed himself to follow the infuriating half demon out. At the front desk, the male nurse set aside his magazine, and exclaimed, "Where're you taking him?"

"I'm taking him into custody." Saitou informed, carefully hiding his cigarette. "He answered some questions that I did not like the answer to."

"Who do I contact to come get the girl?" the nurse asked the two, not sure of who to ask.

"The owners of the restaurant, Aoiya." Battousai replied calmly.

The nurse glared at the demon, unbeknownst to him, and said, "I hope you get unmercifully raped in prison for hurting that girl!"

"I doubt I would." Battousai replied, cold, amber eyes on the male nurse.

"We're off now." Saitou said before the nurse could answer, and he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Hey! No smoking in the hospital!" the nurse yelled at the back of the officer walking away, with his suspect in tow. "That guy is so bad-ass!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Battousai was seated up front in Saitou's car, the officer reached over and unlocked the cuffs that bounded the demon's hands.

"So what happened?" Saitou asked, dropping the steel cuffs on the floor by the prince's feet.

"The goddess and I had another duel." Battousai calmly answered, looking out the window at the hospital.

"I take it you won."

"Aa."

Saitou put his keys in the ignition and started the engine. "I'm already off duty, but I'm late because of you; and Tokio had a fine meal ready for me."

"Tokio?"

"My wife."

Battousai's eyes widened in disbelief, and he tore his gaze away from the window to the officer next to him, with the same expression. "**You** have a wife!"

"Hai." Saitou replied, getting his car out of emergency break mode.

"She must be a goddess."

"No, she's a mortal; but a very fine woman."

"I meant she must be a goddess in order to put up with you."

Saitou smirked cruelly at his companion next to him. "And it takes a goddess to put up with you, too."

Battousai's gaze dropped and he moved it back towards the window, staring out at the hospital. "She's no longer a goddess. I used the Blade of Hell on her; full power."

"You killed her?" Saitou asked in a mildly surprised way.

"You might say so." The demon answered, not taking his eyes off the building.

Saitou lit up another cigarette and rolled down his window. He calmly took a drag and then, instead of out the window, he blew it towards the prince. However, the smoke did not seem to bother him in the least.

"Do you believe I am evil for what I did?" Battousai asked, keeping his eyes on the hospital.

"There's only one thing I believe," Saitou replied, flicking his cigarette ash out the window. "Aku. Zoku. Zan."

"'Swift Death to Evil?'" Battousai questioned. "Then why haven't you killed me?"

"I only kill those who're truly evil."

"I am evil; I'm the Demon Prince."

"If I met you before you got that scar, I would've kill you because you were pure evil. Now, however, you're only part evil, much like I am."

"I am not a filthy half demon." Battousai stated coldly.

"Hai, I know; but you're now only half evil, and unlike you, I try to fight my demon blood."

"I can't help the fact that I am a demon; demon blood is all I have."

"Yet one can fight what they truly are." Saitou said, looking at his watch. "I'm even later because of you."

Battousai did not reply; instead, he kept staring at the hospital as Saitou drove on. His amber eyes staring blankly at the building as he wondered to himself what had he done; what should he do?

OOOOOOOOO

The sun was rising in the east, and the Eye of Heaven shined down on the mortal realm. Tengoku paced in his and his wife's room. Something had happened to his daughter.

He knew because he no longer could feel their bond, not only as immortals, but also as father and daughter.

The Palace of the Heavens no longer felt bright without Kaoru there. It no longer held any special meaning without her radiance and kind nature surrounding the marble walls. It just became another place to reign at; it no longer had any meaning.

Tengoku's wife, Tochi, was just as sad and lonely without their daughter there as was he. It was taking Kaoru longer than he had hoped to pass his test, and now he no longer knew where she was.

Before, he could easily have spotted Kaoru on earth. Her presence was so distinct on the moral realm that it was so easy to find her; as easy as spotting a rose among dandelions.

_What happened to my daughter?_

Tengoku walked out of his room, walked down the marble steps, and out to his throne room. There, he called Akira and Soujiro to his side.

Akira, the one engaged to Kaoru, was a fine god that was one of Tengoku's most trusted advisors.

Soujiro was the other great advisor of Tengoku. The young god was very beautiful with deep blue eyes that stood out amongst brown hair. He looked small and harmless, but he had great strength when wielding a sword; a katana was always at his side.

"What do you wish of me, my lord?" both Akira and Soujiro asked in unison, both bowing low to the head god.

"This is to remain between just us three." Tengoku began with a command; his voice held a tone that demanded obedience. "I sent my daughter to the mortal realm of Kyoto, Japan for a test."

Both Akira and Soujiro held looks of deep surprise that the head god would send his only child, his little girl, into the world where demons roam.

"Now, however," Tengoku started again, not willing to explain himself. "I no longer can feel my immortal daughter, and I fear something has happened to her. I don't know if she's hurt… or worse."

Both Akira and Soujiro stood, waiting for their master's command and instructions.

"So, I want both of you to go to Kyoto, Japan, and search for my daughter. Last place I sent her was the Aoiya, a very popular restaurant in the city, to live with a priest and priestess that worship her. Go now, for I want my little Kaoru back to me alive. Do not fail!"

"Hai, Tengoku-sama." Both young gods exclaimed, bowed deep again, and walked out of the throne room to complete their task.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Demon King was in an unusually good mood. Not only was everything going great in the torture rooms, but he had just received a message that two young gods were sent to earth to search for the fallen goddess.

The Demon Prince, his son, had done it; he defeated the one goddess that could have kept all demons in hell for the rest of their unending life.

Speaking of whom, where was Kenshin? He was supposed to have reported to him as soon as he killed the damn bitch!

Unless the worthless brat was enjoying the spills of victory, or he was not planning on returning home.

The great Hiko would not have that! His son's mission was over; he was to bring him back home.

Within his throne room, where many decisions were made, Heaven and Hell alike, the Demon King, Hiko, called his second son into his presence.

"Enishi," Hiko began, calmly leaning back on his throne. "Your brother still hasn't come back even after he completed his mission. You have permission from my spy in heaven to descend to earth to look for him. Send me any word you have as far as his mission is concerned, and his whereabouts."

"It will be done." Enishi simply stated, bowing low before his father.

Before he went to earth, however, the second Demon Prince went to his room and pulled out his own weapon. If his dear brother failed his mission like he believed, he would have his head.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOO

**AN**: Wow! I got a lot of reviews! Thank you so much everyone!

Hello, once (and finally) again! Last weekend of the 29th I was celebrating my 21st birthday. If any of you readers know about 21st birthdays in the U.S. I'm sure you would understand why my brain could not handle continuation of writing out this chapter. I believe it would've been more horrible; plus typos all over the place. Yet, now I give you another chapter update! I hope you enjoyed it!

OOOOOOOO

**royal blueKitsune**: I'm also happy I have a lot of reviews, though I honestly wasn't expecting it; but thank you for that complement. Your review does count because you tell me where I need to improve on. That and you comment about scenes you like (Battousai being a bit nasty when he told Kaoru how red and rare he wanted his meat). Am I starting to make Kaoru into a spoiled brat? I so hope not because I think in the next chapter you might hate her a little bit. I'll try not to have Kaoru discredited too much. Thank you so much for your review!

**Lil'angel blossom**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Reignashii**: Lima beans? What're "lima beans?" Does it mean spoilers, or obvious clues? I hope I didn't give too much away as I might have. Well, Kenshin came close to killing Kaoru; does that count? Tokio will make her grand appearance in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**Via x Infinito**: Kaoru is naïve, like you and Battousai said, but she tries to help and save everyone she can. She has the quality of the cannon version of Kenshin; he was so pure he was a naïve simpleton. Yes, she did just give away her weakness to the enemy; but enemy for long? Who knows… (evil anime smile) Kaoru is free to roam wherever she feels free, so she doesn't have to have permission from Aoshi and the others to go duel with Battousai. Thank you so much for your review!

**Bubblygoo**: That's one interesting and cute name you got there! When I read it, I thought of the bubble bath soap. Battousai's name is a nickname for Kenshin, but Kaoru doesn't know his real name, so it's Battousai until (and only if) she knows his real name. Thank you so much for your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: I actually want to write a lemon in the future of this story, but on it's going to be cut (obviously). I would like to post it on a web page that accepts lemon fan stories. Do you know any places? Until then, I would be happy to send you the lemon version when the time comes. Don't worry; I'm a , too. (anime smile with a sweat-drop on the side of her head) Yes, Aoshi was not interfering with the fight between Kaoru and Battousai. However, after this incident, Aoshi will be a **bit** more protective of Kaoru… (sweat-drop) Do you not like the anime/manga Aoshi, or my fan fic Aoshi? Thank you so much for your review!

**Thereviewergirl**: Kaoru wants to save everyone, but more so Battousai, but nothing really major is going to happen between them (cough, cough). Yes, they fought. Something major going to happen? I think it just did… (reads the fighting scene) Yes, something major did happen. Thank you so much for your review!

**half-breed-demon-fox**: I like your name; it reminds me of Shippou from the anime, _Inuyasha_. I'm glad you like this story and thank you so much for your review!

**Kinomoto**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Angel Himura**: I'm glad you like the resses! They have resses games on I like that website, but I haven't been there in so long! Thank you so much for your review!

**Kurokumo**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Yukimi Daimouru**: Thank you much for your complements and your review!


	7. Destined To Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anyone else except for my semi-unimportant original characters.

OOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 7: "Destined To Fall"_

There was something different in the early morning. Everything was abnormally still and silent. The sun was rising in the east, but not one note was sung from any bird; not even a crow.

The air was still, but felt like ice to touch. The sun offered little help from the icy bitterness. The weather was highly unusual for that season, for it was summer upon the mortal realm.

Misao shivered and awoke with a start. Something was wrong in the air. As a priestess, she was trained to read the signs of nature to see if something was wrong. Her teeth clattered together in both cold and fear.

Unusual weather like that was not a good sign, for it could mean the wrath of the head god, Tengoku-sama. Was he in a horrible mood? Was the mortal realm doomed to suffer this until everything was well?

_Could… could this weather have something to do with Kaoru-sama?_

At that thought, Misao wrapped her futon blanket tighter around her body to keep her warm, and she left her bedroom. She walked down the hallway a few rooms over and carefully tapped on the wood.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao called to him in a high whisper.

"You can come in, Misao." The soft voice greeted her, allowing her entrance.

Misao silently opened the shouji door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her in the same silent manner. When she turned around, she saw Aoshi was awake; his futon carefully folded away in the corner, and he sat in the middle of his room, meditating.

"Aoshi-sama, you're up early." Misao noted after her eyes wandered the room to finally rest on the priest.

"As are you, Misao." Aoshi replied, opening his eyes to look at her for the first time since she entered.

"This weather—"

"I know." Aoshi shortly replied, and he looked at the girl wrapped in her futon blanket, and down to her feet where the ice-blue orbs rested on them. "It's not good to walk around bare-footed in this cold."

"Oh; my_ tabi_ socks are all in the wash."

Aoshi did not reply; instead, he carefully watched the shivering girl before him. Those beautiful aqua-marine eyes told everything; she was worried and scared, but when they looked at him, those same orbs melted into warm softness and her courage resurfaced anew.

What Misao did not know, however, was that the courage that came into place after she looked at him, was already there; waiting to be used.

Aoshi have the girl a hand gesture that commanded her to sit in front of him, and she did so, still wrapped in her blanket, without any hesitation.

As soon as Misao sat down, Aoshi wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Promptly, the girl blushed at her mentor's uncharacteristic action, but she soon melted into him; breathed in his sent and snuggled closer to his warm body.

She loved him; not the love that was temporary and would dissipate as the years progressed, but the love that was undying. She would give her life for him without question or hesitation.

Perhaps the priest knew this, and feared that; maybe that was why moments like that were rare because he wanted to push her away so she would not commit such an act.

One thing was for certain that was written in Fate's book and will be so unto eternity: Aoshi could not exist without Misao, and Misao could not exist without Aoshi. It was the way it was, whether mortals try to renounce it or not.

Mortals could not undo what is already written and what is forever. Even gods and demons were bound to the never-ending destiny written for them.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao whispered, closing her eyes as the uneasiness that was in her slowly flowed away with her mentor's easy breathing and easy heartbeat.

His heart beat was steady; not pounding out of control like her heart was. The priestess already knew this; knew that Aoshi would never love her the way she loved him, but she accepted it.

_It's alright; as long as I can be near him, it's alright._

Suddenly the phone downstairs started ringing, ending the magical moment. Aoshi's warm arms released their hold on Misao, and he got up to answer it.

"Hello, this is the Aoiya that is not open at this time." Aoshi answered as Misao came down the stairs.

"Aoshi-sama." Misao simply said in a warning voice to remind him of his behavior.

"What?" Aoshi exclaimed, not hearing Misao's light scolding. "Shin-Kawabata Hospital? Who…?"

For the first time in a long while, Aoshi's face showed emotion. His eyes slowly moved over to the girl standing next to him, still wrapped in her futon blanket, and then slowly up to the hallway where the many bedrooms were.

"Are you sure?" Aoshi whispered to the other person on the phone, his eyes still resting upstairs.

Misao quickly dropped her futon blanket and ran upstairs as fast as her feet could go. She ran down the row of bedrooms, her feet pounding on the wooden floor, and she opened the shouji to the room that Kaoru resided in.

"Kaoru-sama!" Misao shouted, but found the room empty. The futon in the corner was still folded neatly like it was last night. The goddess, Kaoru, had not slept there the previous night. "Kaoru-sama…"

A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, and Misao quickly looked at the owner to the hand. "Aoshi-sama… she…"

"I'm going to Shin-Kawabata Hospital." Aoshi announced, heading towards his room to change clothes. "I suspect Kaoru-sama might be there."

_Still, how… can a goddess end up in the hospital?_

"I'm also going!" Misao exclaimed, heading towards her room.

"Someone needs to explain to everyone else what happened when they wake up." Aoshi said, watching the stubborn girl head towards her room.

"They won't wake up until later." Misao exclaimed, already untying the knot on her waist, belonging to her robe. "We'll explain then."

Aoshi knew there was no more arguing or persuading to be done since Misao was half way in her room to dress, and the priest saw her naked backside with only her underwear covering the rest.

The girl could be so stubborn.

OOOOOOOO

The sun would not rise for the goddess that day.

Kaoru slept, but the pain in her side was still great. _Was that what the mortals called a "drug educed sleep?" To be asleep, yet still feel the pain?_

Kaoru moaned in pain as a sharp feeling increased. Suddenly, her eyes opened; the feeling of the sharp pain started flowing through her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out; nothing could come out.

Her blood felt like it was on fire while every nerve in her body ached and pinched. Was she dying? Was that what dying felt like?

Kaoru's body arched in almost spasmodic pain; her hands twitched, her breathing halted. She could not move, not even to end the pain flowing through her skin. She wanted nothing more than to rip and tear her skin off, but for the life of her, she could not; all she could do was lay there in near-spasm pain.

To steady herself, Kaoru forced her hands to hold on to the railing on both sides of her bed, even though it caused her more pain. The pain; oh, the pain was unbearable and she was being forced to live though it.

The pain slowly ebbed away after what seemed like an eternity of pain. After it completely vanished, Kaoru's eyes slowly closed to sleep as if she had never undergone torture of that extreme degree.

The sun would not rise for the goddess that day.

OOOOOOO

"Tokio! Tadai ima!" Saitou called out as he entered the front door to his home.

"Okaini nasai, Anata!" Tokio answered from the kitchen as she made her way to the front door in order to properly greet her husband.

When the mortal woman came into view, she bowed to her husband in the traditional Japanese way. Saitou handed Tokio his police uniform shirt and white gloves. It was then that the mortal woman saw the smaller man standing behind her husband.

"Anata, do we have a guest?" Tokio asked, politely bowing to the strange red-head, but not in the same deepness that she did for her husband. It was a bow signifying respect, but not quite inviting, or to be welcome.

"Oh, him." Saitou mumbled, not knowing why he brought the Demon Prince to his own home. It was like he was begging for trouble. "This is my father's old friend's son. I wish for him to dine with us tonight."

"It will be done." Tokio replied in obedience for her husband, although in truth, she really did not like the shifty stranger. "What did you say your name was, sir?"

"I didn't."

"Pardon?" Tokio said, half surprised at the man's rudeness.

"I didn't say my name." was another reply from the man with red hair.

"May I have it then?" Tokio asked, gesturing for the man to take off his _geta_.

The stranger obeyed, and when he took off his _geta_, he finally answered, "Himura."

"Himura-san?" Tokio mimicked, only respectfully placing the "san" honorific to the end of the stranger's name. "Is that your real name?"

Battousai seemed quite surprised that the mortal woman seemed so respectful, and minds her place, yet she was still very clever.

"That is my last name, Saitou Tokio-san."

The woman looked at him suspiciously with her unusual grey-blue eyes, and she gestured for her husband's guest to follow her.

While he followed the mortal, Battousai briefly glanced at Saitou, whom was staring back at him with the coldest amber eyes the Demon Prince had ever seen. The way they observed his every move reminded the prince of a wolf stalking his prey… or rather, someone who they thought was overstepping their boundaries.

Yet the look in Saitou's eyes told Battousai that he had said, or done something wrong, and that the wolf would have a word with him.

Tokio lead Battousai down the hall and into the living room. "My husband will be with you shortly, so please make yourself comfortable."

"Arigatou, Tokio-san."

"I'm only doing this because my husband brought you here, and while you're in my presence, you call me 'Saitou Tokio-san,' because I am married, and I do not wish for you and me to be on a first name basis."

With that, the woman left with a swing of her hips. Battousai shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what the mortal thought of him. He then wondered if Tokio knew about her husband being a half demon.

While his two hosts her not present at the moment, Battousai looked around the living room; observing it and taking everything in with hard amber eyes.

There was a table in front of him made out of red wood, but was waxed over to make it appear shining and smooth. It was traditionally low to the ground, and cushions were place carefully around it.

Along the walls were old, probably original, paintings of dancing _geisha_,or_ geiko,_ in their amazingly printed _kimono_. They danced like they had just stopped in time to be captured for life. They were full of wondrous beauty and eyes that could have captured anyone's heart; mortal or demon.

They moved in sensuous ways with the careful sway of their hips; their hair was carefully decorated and pined up to make their face fuller.

The way the _geisha_ on the walls were, made Battousai think of Saitou's wife, Tokio. The woman displayed obedience, following her husband's command, yet there was a presence of power within her.

Tokio's hair was pined up, but not as sensually decorated as the _geisha_. Her own hair style was simple, the way a housewife usually was. Her kimono, however, was silk instead of cotton. It was a red that reminded Battousai of blood. Her hair was coal-black, but her interesting eyes were a grey-blue.

Though she displayed politeness, Tokio had a way of lifting her chin up in defiance without it being obvious.

Tokio was, indeed, and interesting woman who was traditional in her own way. The house was as traditional as the mistress who kept it; or, perhaps, the wolf's wife was planning on a special evening with just her and her husband. Maybe that would explain the kimono she was wearing, and her reason for her irritableness towards the prince.

Smiling in his own cruel way, Battousai placed himself traditionally on the cushions while sitting on his legs, and looked at the _geisha_ dance on the walls some more.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I would like a word with you, Hajime." Tokio exclaimed, closing the _shouji_ behind her.

Saitou sighed, knowing that Tokio was more demanding a word with him, rather than asking for one. The wolf sat on the futon he and his wife shared, and took off his socks.

"Where do you dig up people like him?" Tokio asked, gesturing towards the living room.

"What ever do you mean, koneko?" Saitou asked, taking off his black shirt, which was always worn with his police uniform.

The wolf tossed it down on the floor, at which his wife place small, soft hands on her hips. Saitou looked his wife up and down, noting she wore her best kimono; her favorite kimono that she was wearing when he proposed to her, although he was not down on his knees. There was no way he would ever be down on his knees.

"You look nice, koneko." Saitou complemented as he unbuckled his black belt, took it out of the loops, and dropped it to the floor as well.

"Hajime," Tokio started, her soft lips twisted in such a way that made her look like she was pouting. "I was planning on talking with you this evening over dinner."

Saitou paused in the middle of unzipping his pants, and then he looked at his wife with stern, golden eyes; the same eyes that made suspects break and confess their crimes had no effect on his own wife.

"No." Saitou said simply, standing up to take his pants off, and he also dropped them to the floor. "It's out of the question."

Tokio was just as stubborn as her husband, and as she picked his clothes up off the floor to hang them up, she spoke. "Hajime, I don't understand why you keep refusing me."

"I don't understand why you're so defiant and keep insisting." Saitou countered, watching his wife hang up his clothes where she carefully arranged his clothes; work uniforms went with work uniforms, and common clothes went with common clothes.

"Just one, anata; just one is all I want."

"Just one is too much."

Tokio turned back to her husband, not caring that they were having a small quarrel while he stood his ground, naked. Her eyes glistened and misted over, and Saitou mentally sighed, knowing what his wife was about to do.

"Why don't you want to have children, Hajime?" Tokio sniffed, and drops of salty tears streamed down her face. "Am I not good enough to bare you a child?"

On the outside, Saitou appeared stern and calm, but inside he was as nervous as giddy school girl around her first crush. Within him was a war of thoughts of what to say in response to his wife's guilt-trip question.

**You are a wonderful woman; you'll make a wonderful mother, so let's have children.**

_Hell no._

**I'm like a child myself, so why don't you think of me as a child, and we'll be okay without the real thing.**

_No way._

**Tokio, I'm not the fathering type.**

_Nope._

"Tokio, I'm not the fathering type." Saitou mentally cursed himself when the sentence came out unexpectedly. "No; just no, koneko."

Tokio's eyes left her husband and went down to the floor. "Why do you not want children, Hajime?"

Saitou did not answer as he went to his closet for his regular clothes. Deciding on what he wanted, the half demon sat back down on the futon.

"It was hard growing up for me." Saitou finally answered, and Tokio also sat next to him.

"That was then, anata." Tokio explained, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Our children won't have to put up with what you did. The words 'filthy half breed' will never be heard by our children's ears. I promise you, Hajime."

Saitou shook his head, knowing he could not win against his headstrong wife, no matter how stubborn he was himself.

"So, do you want to start now?" Saitou asked, and smirked when Tokio blushed.

"Not with that man across the hall!"

OOOOOOO

The sun was rising in hues of red and purple by the time Tokio and Saitou came out of their room. Tokio entered the living room, and promptly stopped when she saw the expression the redheaded man was wearing.

It was as if all his masks fell from his face, and he was wearing his real one. He was looking at the paintings of the geisha, but he did not seem to know she was there.

His amber eyes were soft, almost sad, and his eyebrows were turned upward in a sense of passion and dejection.

He looked so believable, and Tokio felt sorry for him, wondering what the man could possibly be thinking of for him to have that sort of anguish.

"Himura-san," Tokio said, and she saw all the masks fall back into place, and then he looked at her. "Breakfast is ready if you're ready to eat."

"Arigatou, Saitou Tokio-san." Battousai replied softly, and he bowed to her, and allowed her to lead the way towards the dinning room.

As he headed towards the dinning room, Battousai thought back on those paintings of the dancing _geisha_. The more he looked at the painted _geisha_, the more he was reminded of… her. The goddess he had harmed.

Of course, in Battousai's eyes, there was no way, in heaven or hell, that _geisha_ could ever compare to the goddess he faced twice. It was not the wondrous beauty of the goddess. It was not the elegance. It was the stubborn, defiant way she faced him.

So lost Battousai was in guilt and insaneness, he did not even hear Saitou's wife enter the room. To make matters worse, she must have seen him without his unemotional face, for the look on her face told him so.

How was that princess doing? Was she going to be alright? Battousai mentally shook his head when questions of the goddess he hated so much attacked him mercilessly. Even then, it still plagued him; the concern for her well-being.

OOOOOOOO

By the time Kaoru opened her crystal-blue eyes, there were two figures looking at her in disbelief.

The first was Misao; her blue eyes were widened with shock. It was a certain shock that made a chill flow down Kaoru's spinal cord.

The other was Aoshi; his ice-blue eyes looked at her with an expression that was completely unreadable to her.

That made Kaoru's heart pound with uneasiness, for she could always read Aoshi's emotions, no mater how well he hid them.

"Kaoru-sama, are you alright?" Misao asked, her eyebrows frowned in uncertainness.

Kaoru groaned when the wound on her side ached. Something was different about her; she could** feel** something different about herself.

Placing a hand on her forehead, Kaoru spoke while sitting up, "Where am I?"

"Shin-Kawabata Hospital." Aoshi simply answered, looking the goddess he worshiped up and down, over and over again.

"I remember I had a sword fight with Battousai…" Kaoru whispered to herself and she trailed off when she had images rush into her mind.

Memories and images of Battousai wounding her with his Hell Blade, and then the look in his eyes when he suddenly stopped driving the blade further into her side, assaulted Kaoru's mind. It was a look of shock, guilt, and uncertainness, almost to the point of uneasiness.

"According to the nurse at the front desk," Aoshi exclaimed, sitting down in a near-by chair. "Battousai brought you here."

"**He** brought me here?" Kaoru repeated in disbelief, turning the statement into a question. "Why would he do something like that?"

She remembered his amber eyes growing wider in shock; for a brief moment, he questioned his motives; questioned his blood as a Demon Prince.

"Yes, Battousai brought you here." Misao confirmed, sitting on the corner of Kaoru's hospital bed. "Though the nurse didn't know his name, he gave such a descriptive image that we're very sure it was him."

Kaoru shook her head, and looked down at her hands. What she saw startled her; while her skin still held the smooth, creamy look to it, the "immortal glow" to it was no longer present.

Panicking at this, Kaoru jumped from her bed and into the bathroom on her left side. She flipped on the lights, and stared at her reflection.

Her long, coal-black hair, that she took great pride in, was mutilated; cut short a little more than half way up her neck. Her eyes were what put salt on the wound. While they were still crystal-blue, they lacked the "goddess glow" she always had in them since she was born.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her body, feeling it slowly die and waste away as the seconds ticked by. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, and her small mouth hung open.

She was mortal, and she was looking at herself with her new mortal eyes. Suddenly, her crystal eyes misted and the image of her in the mirror blurred. The salty liquid spilled over the rim of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"That's not me!" Kaoru cried, falling to her knees. Misao was by her side in an instant, wrapping her arms around the fallen goddess. "I'm not a mortal! I'm not a mortal! I'm a goddess!"

Misao looked helplessly up at her mentor, Aoshi, with her arms still around Kaoru, holding her and giving her what little comfort she could.

"Kaoru-sama is in great danger, Aoshi-sama." Misao stated, not knowing what to do about the goddess, whom was now mortal. "If we don't think of something soon, there will no longer be a Kaoru-sama anymore."

The sun would not rise for the goddess that day.

OOOOOOOOO

"That meal was very delicious, Saitou Tokio-san." Battousai exclaimed, placing his chopsticks on the table, and giving a small bow with his head, for he was still sitting down. "Arigatou."

Tokio nodded, got to her feet and started gathering the dishes. "I will get the after meal tea started."

Saitou nodded to his wife when she took his plate; his way of thanking her while company was around.

The dinning room was just as traditional as the living room, with the low table, and cushions for sitting. They were soft, silky cushions that one would love to sit on, thus making company appreciated.

"Your wife seems to love the old Japanese traditions, ne?" Battousai stated a question as he looked at the cushions and red oak table.

"We both do, but Tokio more so than I." Saitou replied, and then shot the demon a dagger look. "I also have something to discuss with you."

"Nani desu ka?"

"The way you were rude to my wife when you first came in," Saitou started, his voice low and dangerous, yet it had no effect on the prince. "I will not tolerate it."

"Wakatta desu."

"I never tolerate anyone being rude to my wife."

"Wakatta desu." Battousai repeated his understanding, yet this time it was with a smirk.

"What're you smirking for?" Saitou demanded to know.

"Bitsuni." Battousai replied, and then shook his head. "Nothing; it's just… you seem to really love her."

Saitou did not reply, giving no denial to the almost accusation, nor did he confirm it. Tokio came in with the green tea, placed the tray on the table, took the small tea cups from the fancy silver tray, and placed it in front of each man. She poured her husband's tea first, and then she filled Battousai's cup, and poured her cup last.

Battousai held up the cup to his nose, and he cautiously sniffed it, having never tasted green tea before.

"It is not sak_e_, sir." Tokio exclaimed, puzzled as to why the guest was treating the tea like he was drinking the rice beer.

"Oh, I was only wondering what sort of tea this is." Battousai replied, not being rude in anyway, yet he was not about to apologize for a blunder he did not know about.

"Its green tea," Tokio replied, her puzzlement graduated to confusion. "How do you not know about the traditional tea?

"Himura-san is not originally from here." Saitou answered for the Demon Prince. "He's from the south."

"The deep south." Battousai added, taking a sip of the green liquid. "This is delicious, Saitou Tokio-san. Arigatou."

"You're welcome." Tokio finally replied, also taking a sip of her tea.

Battousai finished his tea, and was about to ask for some more, when he felt a very familiar presence. While it was not close, it was certainly not too far, either. It was a very threatening aura, and the prince knew who it was from.

"Daijoubu?" Tokio asked, seeing the guest's amber-gold eyes widen impossibly; his body looked suddenly like a sculpture.

Snapping out of his trance, Battousai place his cup down on the table gently, and bowed to the host and hostess of the early morning.

"Forgive me," Battousai exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet. "Something has come up, and I must go to counter it."

"Of course," Tokio replied, not knowing whether she should be relieved that he was leaving, or be offended. "Perhaps you can stop by another time when nothing is ailing you."

"Maybe I will take that offer." Battousai replied, bowing once more, and headed towards the front door, with Saitou following. Tokio was about to get up and show their guest to the door, for it was tradition, but her husband shook his head, mentally telling her to break tradition just this one time.

When they got to the door, Saitou stopped the prince with a question, "What is going on?"

"Saitou," Battousai started, clearly facing him. "Have you heard of the mortals talking about the 'Apocalypse'?"

"Hai; for several hundred years… maybe even thousands."

"How soon do you think it will happen?"

"No one knows for sure." Saitou replied with a shrug.

"Do you know the details of the Apocalypse?" Battousai asked, a feeling in his stomach started to grow.

"No, and I really don't care."

"Start caring, Saitou, for I think the Apocalypse will happen within your wife's lifetime; and with the princess as a mortal… it will happen."

"What, is your father coming up from the pits of hell to take over the mortal realm?" Saitou asked, fear growing for his wife's safety, but his outward appearance did not show it.

"Could be; it's not the presence I feel, but I know this other demon might be the one who brings forth the one horrible time that mortal have been fearing for generations; the start of a bloody Revolution. Worse… I think I'm the seed that started it."

Saitou did not reply; his mind worked feverishly to comprehend the fact that the "Apocalypse" could happen soon.

"I must go." Battousai exclaimed, opening up the door. "Tell Tokio-san to hold off on having children for now."

The Demon Prince left before Saitou could say anything, and he ran out in the unnatural cold weather.

_Enishi, you … what're you doing here!_

**To Be Continued…**

OOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: (authoress falls over when she notices a lot of readers and reviewers knew authoress was going to turn Kaoru into a mortal) Is there a lot of readers who are psychic and can read my mind, or am I just too obvious? Maybe I need to be a little more discreet.

For some of you who noticed: yes, the line "…from the south. The deep south." comes from the movie _Little Nicky_. I couldn't resist borrowing it for just a pinch of humor. I hope you readers understand. (anime smile)

OOOOOOOOO

**royal blueKitsune**: I'm glad you liked the battle scene! I know more and more battle scenes will start coming up as the story progresses (obviously), so I'm up for the challenge. How did almost everyone know I was going to turn Kaoru into a mortal? Was I that obvious? Kaoru throw a tantrum? Kind of… but then again, wouldn't you if you were immortal, and knew you could never die, and then all of a sudden, you're mortal and now you have the possibility of dying; never to be in heaven again if that happens? I'm trying to get my chapters written up as soon as possible, but with only one day to do it, it's kinda hard. I'll try though! (anime smile) Thank you so much for your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your review, and please email me again!

**Kim**: Now Battousai doesn't know what to do, because everyone is going to be after his coughcough I mean, Kaoru. Thank you so much for your review!

**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**: "I hope Akira makes Battosai jealous…" (evil laugh) Me also likes green-eyed Battousai. (grin) Saitou has always been a good guy… well, kinda. He just does things… his **own** way. I updated now for the sake of the sexy hitokiri. (anime grin) Thank you so much for your review!

**Via x Infinito**: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday. Yes, 21 is for everything; drinking, gambling, smoking… oh wait, smoking is legal at 18. Where're you from? Ah, you seemed to write out the whole story for me (anime smile); but will Kaoru help him when the time comes? (evil anime grin) How did you know I was going to turn Kaoru into a mortal? Everyone seems to know! Yes, Kaoru doesn't like people constantly watching over her, hence, our darling character going out alone to face Battousai. I'll try not to rush the plot too much; I just fear getting an author/authoress' block. I hate those! Thank you so much for your review!

**Jeez**: Well… Kaoru has a bit of a problem with her goddess powers. (sweat-drop) I take it you don't like Megumi too much. Will you tell me why, and then I'll tell you why I have a **tolerance** for her? Thank you so much for your review!

**Thereviewergirl**: Yup, something major did happen… and is going to happen. Battousai wants her… but he just won't admit it, even to himself. I hope he comes to terms with his feelings soon… (anime smile) Injured her very badly would be the correct way of saying it, and not just physically. Thank you so much for your review!

**lili boom**: Thank you so much for your complements and your review!

**Kinomoto**: What will Kenshin do next? Stop the war, become a god, and marry Kaoru! Or, at least we hope. (anime grin) Don't worry; I didn't give the story or ending away. Thank you so much for your review!

**Jodibetz**: And you are another reader who knew I was going to turn Kaoru into a mortal. Do I give away too much? I agree Kaoru is good as a goddess (in cannon and fan fiction world), so I hope everything will turn out well for her. Thank you so much for your review!

**Angel Himura**: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday, and happy birthday to you, too! (anime smile with birthday cake) I did have a lot of fun on my birthday… it was just the morning after that I didn't like. (anime smile with a nervous sweat-drop). Thank you so much for your review!


	8. Destined To Retaliate

**This Is Forever**

_Ch. 8: "Destined To Retaliate"_

By the time Aoshi and Misao got Kaoru back to the Aoiya, the sun was already at its highest point; noon. The other residents silently questioned the whereabouts of Kaoru-sama, but then simply passed it off. She was in good hands, for she was with Aoshi and Misao.

Yahiko was the first to see Kaoru.

The boy was given the duty of sweeping the front of the building. It seemed like and easy job, but when Yahiko finished sweeping one side of the property, a passer would throw trash on it. By the third time, Yahiko was throwing a fit by throwing the broom down and stomping his feet. It was in that fit that Aoshi, Misao, and Kaoru found him in.

"Yahiko, what're you doing?" Misao asked, her face contorted in puzzlement.

Yahiko stopped his fit, and looked up to the trio. His chocolate-brown eyes widened at the site of the goddess who was well known throughout Japan. She was wearing her usual priestess clothes, but she looked very different.

Kaoru's jet-black hair was cut up to her chin. The only way Yahiko could describe the goddess' hair was what came to mind first; her hair looked like an anime character, Nabiki, from Ranma ½! It just did not look good on her!

The boy stared at Kaoru, and looked back at him with a sad smile on her face. His eyes roamed from her hair, and then to her crystal-blue eyes.

The sight there scared him speechless. While her eyes were still so beautiful, the light that always stayed in those crystal-blue orbs was now gone. They had less light in them, like the goddess was… ageing.

"K-Kaoru…?" Yahiko started, not knowing what to say.

"Hai, Yahiko," Kaoru said softly with a small smile. "It's me; Kaoru."

"W-What happened to your hair!" The boy cried, pointing to Kaoru's short mass.

"Oh," Kaoru exclaimed simply as if it was a daily habit for her to show up with short hair, and she placed a hand to her head. "I went to the beautician last night."

Although Kaoru laughed, Yahiko, Misao, and Aoshi could tell it was fake; on the fine line of laughing forcefully.

"Uh, Kaoru-sama," Misao began, unsure. "We should go inside; it's cold."

"Aa, it is." Kaoru nodded, patting Yahiko on his head as she passed him by.

The boy stared at her, his mouth agape, and then he picked up the broom and followed in pursue. When he entered the kitchen, Sano and the rest of the Oniwanban sat around the table, also shocked at Kaoru's change of appearance, and unexplainable signs that could doubt her as being a goddess.

"Kaoru-sama," Sano began as she sat at the table for lunch. "What…?"

"I had another fight with Battousai." Kaoru interrupted, looking more at the food then at the participants at the table. "We fought… I think he has my sword."

"What happened during the fight?" Sano concluded, although he changed his original question. "What brought on this change?"

Kaoru explained the whole story of what happened last night, down to every detail; even what Battousai did to his sword and what happened afterward.

"So," Okina began, the new information sinking into his mind caused more stress, and the stress caused him to want to get out his tobacco pipe, although he had not smoked in years. "The demon blood, mixing with your blood, caused you to become… mortal?"

"I believe so." Kaoru confirmed, surprisingly staying strong; or, at least, it seemed so. "The gods have always heard of the Blade of Hell being able to do that, but we thought it was just a legend."

"How can demon blood turn an immortal into a mortal?" Misao asked as she picked up a breaded pickle to eat.

"Do you know the story of how demons came into existence?" Kaoru asked, not touching the food in front of her.

"Um…" Misao began when everyone else looked nervously at one another. "All we know is that we are mortal, and demons and gods do exist."

"Then let me tell you something that I am not allowed to tell you, something that will shake your faith in the gods you worship, but I am telling you anyway. Long ago, before I was born, the main gods had their places in the Heavens.

Tengoku-sama, the leader of the gods.

Tochi-sama, second leader of the gods.

And Hiko-sama, the third leader of the gods.

Before Tengoku and Tochi were married, Hiko and Tengoku were the best of friends. When they made decisions, they met with each other, along with Tochi, and they made their final commands with the consent of each other, like they were family.

However, this long peace was not destined to last. Hiko had an eye for Tochi, and she lavished under his… unconcealed attentions. Now the time came for Tongoku to take a wife for his throne, and he also had an eye on Tochi. He did not know, however, that his best friend Hiko and Tochi were in a… um, **deep** relationship.

When Tengoku asked her to be his wife, Tochi was excited at the fact that now she could have two lovers, and she asked Hiko to keep their relationship a secret and keep their "love," although it was unrequited love on poor Hiko's part, and they continued their relationship in secret. Hiko agreed to her terms.

Millions of years passed, and one night, Tochi and Hiko got careless, and Tengoku found out that his best friend was messing around with his wife, and he was just as enraged at his wife for allowing it to happen and continue.

Tochi begged and pleaded to her husband, throwing herself at his feet and claimed that Hiko forced her into a sexual relationship, lest he harm her. Then, all of Tengoku's rage pointed towards poor Hiko, who was shocked that Tochi took what they shared together and spit on it like it was all for nothing."

At this point, everyone had wide eyes, and mouths opened at the cruelty of Tochi, Queen of the Heavens; and just like Kaoru predicted, their faith was shaken.

"Tengoku and Hiko fought with swords, the Great Battle of the Heavens, and Tengoku won. He cast Hiko out of the Heavens and onto the mortal realm, although there were not any mortals here at the time. Hiko, full of rage at Tochi's betrayal, wanted nothing more than revenge.

He took the sword he fought Tengoku with, and went deep underground. There, using the Flames of Hell, Hiko remade his sword, striking the blade with the blacksmith hammer with rage and hate, and with each strike, that rage and hate was put into the sword.

Hiko emerged from hell, his new sword at his side, but the world had changed; it was now filled with mortals that lived peacefully without any worry. The fallen god looked at the site with disgust, and he tried his new sword on a few mortals. The mortals, never seeing a violent death, were filled with pain and confusion, anger and rage, and they took it out on each other; killing each other at random with Hiko in the background.

Tengoku saw what Hiko had done to his little toys, and he damned Hiko even further by driving him to hell. There, he placed two gods to guard the gate; Akira and Soujiro. Yet the damage to the mortals was done, and they all lived without peace and hope.

Tochi, however, had a little girl at the time, and when I was five years old, in god years, I was given the duty to lock the Gate of Hell, and to give the mortals peace and hope. And yet the mortals lived so long in chaos that it became part of their blood, and I could only do what I could to comfort them.

The fallen god, Hiko, set up his kingdom in hell, but the first demon he created was born from the flames of hell; filled with the same emotions that Hiko had before and after he was driven from Heaven. He's the one that has the same color hair as the same flames he came out of, and the same eyes as the amber light that the flames give the walls of hell."

"Battousai." Aoshi said, and Kaoru nodded, and continued her story.

"Hiko gave Battousai power to wield the Blade of Hell, and use it for his own benefit. Battousai's existence we know for sure exists, for the gods have seen him. I, however, have never seen him until recently."

"So Battousai doesn't have a biological mother?" Misao asked, confused as to how one can exist without a mother.

"Yes, that's true. How? I don't know."

"Who's older?" Yahiko asked, shrugging his shoulders when everyone looked at him.

"He is," Kaoru answered. "Because when Hiko went down to hell to remake his sword, he created another demon to have the ability to go up to the mortal realm and wield his sword."

"How did Hiko become a demon?" Okon asked, setting down her chopsticks after completing her meal.

"All the rage and hate he felt for the injustice done to him turned his blood bad. See, when you have anger with hate, it poisons the blood, and turns you into something your not, if harbored for a long period of time."

"Any other demons like Battousai we should know about?" Okina asked.

"There is one the gods are not sure exists, for we never seen him; that demon has a mother who was in Hiko's whore house. I do not know who she is, but you might consider him as being Battousai's brother."

"What does the look like?" Sano asked, picking his teeth with a fish bone.

"I don't know." Kaoru answered softly. She had been wondering for years what the mystery demon looked like; she had always imagined him as looking very much like Battousai. "I do know his name, however; Enishi. His name is Enishi."

"All this trouble," Misao said to herself, but everyone heard it. "All because of a goddess who wanted two lovers."

"Correct," Kaoru agreed, causing Misao to jump. "So now you all know that the gods and goddesses were not who they really seem."

After that conclusion, Kaoru got up from the table to head to her room; her food was left untouched, and now cold, on the table.

OOOOOOOO

**I will love you forever, if you also love me forever.**

_Shut up._

**Will you allow yourself to love me?**

_You traitorous bitch._

He took a gulp of his sak_e_ bottle; a rarity in hell, which he could only get when his son went up to the mortal realm. It was a rarity that only he could enjoy. The alcoholic liquid swam down his throat, burned his stomach, and that small pain helped him to forget.

Forget that she ever existed; forget that whatever happened between them never happened. He wanted to destroy the daughter she loved so much, more than she ever loved either of her lovers.

**I will always love you.**

_I hate you._

Sometimes the sak_e _did not help him to forget her. Many times, it helped enhance her song-like voice in his head.

**I love you, Hiko.**

_And I also love you; but I also hate you._

She will always haunt him, but he could not be saved. No one could ever save the Demon King from his fate.

OOOOOO

It was dusk when the two travelers finally reached their destinations. The sun cast a blood-red sun set across the sky; a violent storm was approaching.

The first traveler knocked on the door to the Aoiya, took a step back, and waited patiently with his fellow companion for someone to answer the door.

A young woman opened the door; she wore priestess clothes that bore Kaoru's two favorite colors. Her hair was short, cropped if one would, and she had startling blue eyes.

"How may we help you?" the young woman inquired.

"Hello, we were wondering if Kaoru-sama is here." The first traveler asked, giving a traditional bow.

The young woman's eyes widened with recognition, for she knew the two travelers. She still stood by the opened door, wondering when they were going to introduce themselves.

"What businesses have you here?" she asked, placing an impatient hand on her hips.

"We're looking for Kaoru-sama." The second traveler informed.

"What are your names?"

"Oh, please forgive our rudeness." The first traveler started. "I'm Akira, and this is my companion, Soujiro. Is Kaoru-sama present?"

"Yes, I am she." Kaoru replied, taking her hand off her hip and replacing it with a big smile.

Both Akira and Soujiro's reactions were mutual. Their eyes widened, their mouths dropped, and they were in doubt that the young **mortal** woman before them was the great, merciful Kaoru-sama; Princess of the Gods.

"Kaoru-sama?" Soujiro inquired hesitantly, for he heard stories about mortal sanity being limited.

"Hai; it's me." Kaoru confirmed, knowing what her two god friends were thinking just by reading their expressions.

"Oh!" Akira exclaimed, placing a liquid smile on his face. "Kaoru-sama, we didn't recognize you!"

When Kaoru's right eyebrow rose in annoyance, Soujiro stepped into the conversation to spare them Kaoru's wrath.

"We didn't recognize you because your new hair style is so… cute!" Soujiro smiled while laughing nervously.

"Hai; kawaii!" Akira exclaimed, also smiling and laughing nervously.

Although Akira was very kind, it was Soujiro that was very clever as well as kind. Kaoru often wondered, while on mortal territory, why her father just could not marry her to the kind god.

"Never matter," Kaoru said after her short musings. "Please come in and tell me everything that you can, and I will do so in return."

Akira and Soujiro did as the princess commanded, both wondering how their goddess became a mortal. Kaoru had them sit at the table, as many people, gods and mortals do when there would be a big meeting.

Kaoru took her seat across from her childhood companions, and prepared for them to speak.

"Tell me how my father fares." Kaoru commanded gently, wanting to make casual conversation before she gets down to business.

"He does well, Kaoru-sama." Akira answered. "He sent us here to make sure you are alright… um, are you?"

"Hai, because Aoshi and Misao are with me." Kaoru answered, a confident smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Okay, that's a relief!" Soujiro exclaimed with that constant smile on his face. "I think Tengoku-sama would've turned the whole mortal soil upside down and burned everyone alive in order to find you. He does love you, I'll have you know."

Kaoru smiled at that comment, her fondness for her childhood friend deepened. Soujiro was just so kind and was always trying to make her feel better, even when the dark times had no light anywhere.

"Has my father searched to find out who the spy of heaven is?" Kaoru asked her most trusted friends.

Akira and Soujiro looked at each other in stunned silence, and then they looked back at Kaoru, just as equally confused.

"He failed to mention that." Soujiro said, tilting his head to the side just very slightly in curiosity. "Why would he think there would be a spy?"

"It's all just so wrong." Kaoru explained, shaking her head, and then she told her best friends the whole story.

"Battousai… up here?" Akira exclaimed, shaking his head.

"That's why I said it's all just so wrong." Kaoru continued. "For a demon to be up here on the mortal realm without having to possess a mortal, they would need permission from a god or goddess. That's what led me to believe there is a spy among us."

"Worse yet, Kaoru-sama," Soujiro began, his usual smile faded from his face to be replaced with a look of concern. "Now that you're mortal, you're most vulnerable."

"That's what I have to ask you two," Kaoru said, inhaling deeply to rush out the next sentence she did not want to say, nor hear the answer to, for she felt the answer would not be good. "How do I turn back into a goddess?"

Akira shook his head negatively, not knowing the answer. Soujiro, however, looked very solemn.

"There's only one way for you to turn back into a goddess, Kaoru-sama," Soujiro began, looking unnaturally serious. "You must kill the demon that turned you into a goddess."

It was like Kaoru was punched in the stomach, and her insides turned to mush; like jelly. She tried so very hard to keep herself from shaking, and even then, she could not allow herself to speak.

Kill Battousai? Sure; why not? He tried to kill her, so she should return the favor! That little fact Kaoru told herself again and again did not help to relieve her pounding heart.

She remembered he held his sword to her, yet he hesitated. Battousai then helped her by risking exposure to himself by bringing her to the near-by hospital.

He was going to kill her, but he did not follow through. Should she also try to kill him, only with her, complete her mission?

Still shaking, but keeping a calm front, Kaoru asked, "How does one kill a demon?"

"Use your Sword of Heaven," Soujiro explained. "And decapitate him. You cut off a demon's head, you kill the demon."

"Did they take you aside and give you this information in school, Soujiro?" Akira jested, and Soujiro also followed in laughter.

Kaoru, however, could only force herself to make small, breathy laughs. When Soujiro said "decapitate," amber eyes flashed in the princess' mind. She swallowed hard, her eyes burning from the intensity of his fire eyes, and she tried to swallow something stuck in her throat that was not there.

"Daijoubu ka, Kaoru-sama?" Soujiro inquired, looking perplexed. "You look pale."

"I'm not feeling very well." Kaoru answered in a whisper, the lump in her throat grew bigger. "I'm going to lie down for a few minutes. The owners here will give you a royal welcome."

Neither Akira nor Soujiro could say anything further, for Kaoru had rushed up the stairs before they could think of anything to say.

OOOOOOOOOO

Amber eyes scanned the park grounds as he felt for the aura he felt yesterday. Trying to find Enishi was like trying to find a lizard in a forest of grass; and Enishi even fit the description of lizard.

Battousai sighed and scratched his head; he combed his red hair through his fingers as he stared coldly at a shady spot under a sakura tree.

The sakura blossoms should not be in full blossom, but they were, however, they were slowly withering in the cold. Many pedals that started to turn brown littered the also slowly dying grass.

The season was changing very prematurely, and Battousai could easily guess why; the princess was mortal, and her father could not find her. As long as he did not know where his little girl was, he would not let anything grow on earth.

"Kuso, Enishi!" Battousai cursed, knowing his brother was looking right at him, but he did not come out of his hiding place. "I know you're here!"

An aura flared up, and Battousai looked at the shaded spot under the sakura tree. He stalked over to that spot just when a familiar figure with white hair and aqua-marine eyes came out from under the tree.

"Well, you finally found me." Enishi exclaimed calmly, leaning against the trunk of the tree; the very tree that Kaoru rested against for a few seconds during the sword fight. "Did you kill the princess?"

"You might say that."

"Is she dead, or mortal?"

"Mortal."

"Onii-san," Enishi exclaimed lamely, shaking his head and teasingly saying big brother. "She is either dead or alive; there's no in between. Mortal she may be, but as long as she is still mortal, she is still alive."

"What's the difference?" Battousai asked, his hand itching to unsheathe his sword and slice off his brother's head. "She'll never be a goddess again."

Enishi came out of the shade, and automatically squinted when the sunlight hit his eyes. He took out a pair of shades, the lenses were black and in a circular shape, and the body was made of pure gold.

"Damn sunlight." Enishi mumbled, putting the sunglasses on his face, and he pushed them up with his index finger. "Anyway, back to our original subject; I would've expected the goddess to be dead by now. Unless you've found a mortal and god emotion called mercy, I think you let her live."

Battousai said nothing, but he just stared loathingly at his brother, and Enishi continued.

"Oh, by the way, what happened?" the second demon prince asked, looking at his brother's horizontal scar.

"A cat scratched me."

Enishi abruptly laughed cruelly at this, and he shook his head. "Is that cat also a goddess?"

Battousai stared at his brother without emotion, however, his amber eyes burned with anger at the youngster's impudence.

"Tell you what," Enishi began with a smirk, and his laughter slowly died down. "I'll give our father a good report, and say that the goddess is dead if you bring back her pretty little head here by tomorrow morning."

"Why should I care what you tell father?" Battousai almost demanded, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow without care.

"Because if you don't then I have rights, given by our father, to bring back, not only the darling goddess' head, but also your head."

Battousai snorted at this, keeping himself calm, especially in front of Enishi. The demon prince leaned casually against the tree's trunk in the same manner his brother had done.

"What if I refuse?" he asked.

"Then I still have permission to send father your head, and find the goddess myself, using every means possible."

Battousai knew what "every means possible" was. It was the talk of all out war among mortals; the bloody revolution, or Apocalypse, which he mentioned to Saitou that morning.

So it came to a very difficult decision: sacrifice the goddess for the mortals and, or sacrifice a lot of mortals for one goddess. There was no way in hell Battousai would bring this subject up with Kaoru, because she, no doubt, would kindly lay her head down on the cutting block without a second thought.

Then came the next very difficult decision: sacrifice the goddess for his own head, or sacrifice himself for her head. Either way, an all out Apocalypse would happen. No Kaoru and demons would be free to come and go in and out of hell as they please. Kaoru alive and Enishi would bring a hell war down on the mortals' heads, possessing and killing unmercifully until he found her.

What should he do?

"Alright, I'll bring you her head tomorrow morning." Battousai exclaimed, getting off his casual position off the tree. "Right here, at this spot, I will bring her head to you."

OOOOOOOOO

To kill the Demon Prince or not to kill the Demon Prince, that is the question; for if she did kill her foe, she would end a lot of problems in heaven and hell. If she did not, then she would stay a mortal and die, and perhaps, make her way to Nirvana.

Kaoru was faced with this difficult decision, and she also wondered why she would not even consider killing Battousai.

Being a goddess was her dutiful right, and Battousai had taken it away from her. Kill him, or let him be?

Just then, the sun completely set, and Kaoru was left to ponder in the darkness of her room. A sudden tapping on her window snapped her out of her thoughts, and she went to her window to open it up.

There, sitting calmly on the branch of a tree near her window, was none other than Battousai.

"Nice night, ne?" he asked calmly as if it was common to climb up a tree and talk to the resident.

"Look, Romeo, I don't have time for your childish antics!"

"Look, Juliet, I have a motive right now to bring your head to my father as proof that you're dead."

"Then why don't you? I'm unarmed and harmless, so now would be a perfect time to decapitate me and send my head to your precious father!"

"Because you are unarmed and harmless I do not strike you down. Look, my brother, Enishi, has just arrived here. Someone up in your home knows everything, and they gave him permission to enter the mortal realm. He wants me to bring your head back to him tomorrow morning."

"Why're you telling me this?" Kaoru demanded, wanting to know if the prince was toying with her or was actually going to kill her. "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

It happened in an instant; Battousai jumped from his tree branch, and wrestled Kaoru to the floor; one hand on her mouth so she could not scream, his arm wrapped around her to pin her arms together, and his body weight pressing her down to the floor.

"Are you so eager to die that you would give up your life so irrationally!" Battousai demanded in a high hiss, his mouth close to her ear. "You stupid bitch!"

Kaoru struggled against Battousai's hold, but he was too strong and heavy. She was going to consider getting one of her legs free to kick him were it would make him a new soprano, when suddenly he let her loose.

The prince threw down her Sword of Heaven at her feet, and scowled deeply at her; his anger growing in waves that made her heart shutter, and his eyes burned amber light in the dark room.

"If that's the way you're going to be, then you are not the Kaoru I fought. She had spirit and was full of life. You're just becoming another filthy mortal, wallowing in self-pity to such a point that you don't even know how to live anymore! If you're still Kaoru, Princess of the Heavens, then pick up that sword and fight until you can't fight anymore!"

"Who're you to tell me how I am or how I act, like you have me so figured out that you think you know me! I know who I am!"

"You know who you **were**! There's a difference, little missy; a major difference! If you can't figure out who you are, even though you may be in mortal flesh, then you're no better than I am!"

"You don't know what it's like to be mortal!" Kaoru yelled back.

Their argument seemed to echo the halls of the Aoiya, and Kaoru sensed that the Oniwaban, Yahiko, Sano, Soujiro, and Akira were listening from downstairs. After Kaoru yelled her last statement, Battousai's eyes were impossibly alight with rage. He promptly grabbed Kaoru's hand and placed it against his cheek that had the horizontal scar, forcing her to feel the rough indentation.

"**I** have no idea what it's like to be mortal!" Battousai shouted, his voice booming in her room. "Tell that to me again!"

Kaoru shook, not from fear, but from the close contact she was in between her and the Demon Prince. It was the first time she had touched him, really touched him, without it being from a hand-to-hand combat and sword fight.

She always imagined Battousai's skin as being rough, but it was surprisingly smooth, save from the scar. The prince dropped his hand away from Kaoru's hand so she could remove it from his face at any time, but she kept her hand on his face, tracing her fingers along the horizontal scar.

Something sang in the princess' blood as she touched the prince; she could not quite place what it was, but it made her heart pound, and made her deliciously dizzy. Battousai's amber eyes softened and his eyes slowly closed as Kaoru's hand softly stroked his face.

Suddenly, the prince grabbed the princess' wrist tightly, almost causing her to cry out in semi-pain. Battousai abruptly dropped Kaoru's wrist and took a step back from her, looking at her with a look that said she was the dessert he wanted more than any other one, but he was forbidden to have her.

"You look better with long hair." Battousai exclaimed, and jumped out Kaoru's open window before she could start screeching at him.

Even if the prince had stayed, the fallen goddess would not have yelled at him for his rude comment. Kaoru looked at her goddess' sword on the floor, and she picked it up. She became half surprised by how heavy it felt in her now mortal hands.

Kaoru walked down the stairs where everyone was gathered, however silent, and when they saw her, they started their conversations as if to stave off the guiltiness of being caught trying to listen to her argument with Battousai.

"Soujiro," Kaoru exclaimed, and the god smiled at her. "I need your help."

"What is it you need, Kaoru-sama?"

"I need you to deliver Battousai to me."

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Yes, I am still alive. Sorry it took so long. I have to write the chapters out only one day a week now. I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I told two of my friends how this story is going to end (one went off on me) and they asked me for a sequel, so there will be a sequel.

OOOOOOOOOO

**royal blueKitsune**: (authoress tries to erase the 'predictable' off her forehead without success) Damn! I think you did wish me a happy birthday, and thank you! Don't worry; only 23 more days until Christmas! I'm sorry I couldn't update ASAP, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! I did know you're addicted to this story because you're always the first one to review. I hope this chapter feeds your addiction. LOL! Thank you so much for your review!

**Hitsuji-Angel **: You do have a lot of questions. Is Kaoru going to be a mortal forever? We'll just have to see. (evil grin) What is Kaoru's father going to do? Send Soujiro and Akira after her. Is there going to be a lemon? Yes; and when the time comes, you can send me your email so I can send it to you. Thank you so much for your review!

**Via x Infinito**: Yea, me likes "Little Nicky." (anime smile) I know, poor Kaoru and her little hair problem. I'm sorry I had it cut, but it will grow back! (hopes that makes the rabid long hair Kaoru fans stand down a little) Making Kaoru a mortal is like giving her a death warrant. You're from Canada? What part? Is it the part that speaks French? 19! Smoking and drink is legal at 19! That's so cool! I wanna move to Canada! Yes, Saitou melts with his wife; I thought it was a bit cute, so I put it in there. Tokio may seem submissive, but inside her is this really spunky, fiery woman! Enishi is trying to make the Apocalypse happen. He's just evil in that special way. Thank you so much for your review!

**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**: I love fan story Tokio since there's no cannon version of her, and that sucks. Don't worry; Tokio will have more parts in this story as time goes by. I've always imagined Misao and Aoshi have this kind of bond that makes them understand each other without words. Thank you so much for your review!

**Akai-Kumori**: Everyone feels sorry for poor Kaoru, even me. Her hair is short… very short. Thank you so much for your review!

**Thereviewergirl**: Oh, maybe Battousai will come to terms with his feeling for our darling Kaoru. I put a Battousai/Kaoru moment in there, and there will definitely be another one in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**Jodibetz**: I might turn her back into a goddess once again. (evil anime smile) Thank you so much for your review!

**simplee sweet**: Thank you for your complements! Battousai and Kaoru have a little moment in this chapter, so I hope you like it. Don't worry; there will be more to come! Thank you so much for your review!

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**: Thank you so much for time and your review!

**Reignashii**: Battousai is going to go crazy and kill himself and Kaoru? That would be a sucky ending! Tomoe won't be in this story for a while, I think. Thank you so much for your review!

**Sapphire Lupe**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Angel Himura**: I like that cute Aoshi/Misao, too. I hope you like this Battousai/Kaoru scene. Thank you so much for your review!

**princess828**: Thank you so much for your time and your review!

**Leene Yamisuki**: Well, considering Enishi is next for the throne of hell, I'm sure he wants our beloved Battousai dead. Thank you so much for your review!

**lili boom**: LOL! I hope Kenshin can get away from you! Kaoru will get better! Thank you so much for your review!

**142002**: Thank you for that complement! Thank you so much for your review!

**Ookami Otome**: I might consider putting in a little bit of ExK. Thank you so much for your review!


	9. Destined To Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own the few unimportant minor characters.

OOOOO

**Congratulations to**: KouUsa for being my 100th reviewer!

**Many thanks to**: all you reviewers who made it possible to reach that goal! You people rock!

OOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 9: "Destined To Hurt"_

Kaoru sat in her room polishing her sword's blade for the ninth time that day. She was beyond nervous for the events that would happen.

Soujiro made her a promise to deliver Battousai to her so she could… decapitate him. Kaoru made sure that her blade was extra sharp so she could have a clean cut instead of having to hack his head off, which would be more painful.

An image of Battousai's head coming off came into her mind. She stilled on rubbing the blade with her polishing rag. Tears built up in Kaoru's blue eyes, and drops dripped from them and splashed on her blade.

Surely someone like Battousai, who had never known anything else except for what his demon father taught him, would have no choice but to act the way he does.

"It's not fair," Kaoru whispered to herself as she sniffed. She rubbed a bitter hand across her eyes to rid herself of her tears. "It's not fair that he should have to die for a nature he can't help possessing."

Kaoru sniffed again, and started back to polishing her blade again. A few minutes into her polishing chore, a knock came on her _souji _door.

"Nani?" Kaoru called through the rice paper door.

"It's Soujiro; I was wondering if you have a few moments."

"Hai, you can come in."

The souji door opened, and Soujiro came into Kaoru's room, baring a forced smile. He sat down in front of his princess as she continued to polish her sword.

"You know, Kaoru-sama," Soujiro began, watching her vigorously rub the rag on her blade. "If you continue to polish your sword in the manner and how long you are right now, you might not have much of a sword left."

As an answer, Kaoru continued to polish her sword's blade with a more frantic vigorous pace. She apparently was not watching what she was doing, for she accidentally sliced her hand on the very sharp edge.

Crying out in pain, Kaoru dropped her sword so suddenly it was like fire that bit her. She hissed through her clinched teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Soujiro quickly took Kaoru's hand gently in his hand, and he examined her wound. It was healable, not too deep but enough to make her bleed. The young god placed two fingers at the beginning of the wound, and traced them along the bleeding impression. As his finger's passed over, the wound closed up, leaving no trace of cut skin anywhere.

"Arigatou, Soujiro." Kaoru said gratefully, her eyes looking at her clean, unwounded hand. "Oh, gomen nasai, you have blood on your fingers."

The fallen goddess handed her friend the polishing rag she was polishing with, but Soujiro shook his head slowly. He placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking the blood off of them, and Kaoru's face blushed as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Soujiro…"

"Your blood tastes sweet, even as a mortal." Soujiro said, and there was a look in his eyes that Kaoru just could not place. "It still tastes like you."

"Soujiro, that's a bit embarrassing for me." Kaoru exclaimed, her blush deepening.

"Gomen nasai, my princess, for causing you that embarrassment." Soujiro apologized with a deep bow of his head.

"It's forgiven." Kaoru exclaimed, giving her friend a small smile. Slowly, that smile began to fade, leaving her with a frown. "It's all gone to hell."

"Many times a lot of things go to hell." Soujiro said with a laugh, but stopped when he realized Kaoru was not joining in on the joke.

"What am I going to do, Soujiro?" Kaoru asked, her body threatened to hiccup if she started crying again. "What would you do if the world was destined for war, and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try?"

"Kaoru-sama—"

"What would you do if the world is destined to come crashing down around you and plunge itself into chaos?"

Soujiro allowed himself to smile at his best friend in a knowing sort of way. "My answer would be to help as much as I can, and give my aid. To stand for what I believe is right, even if death does take me."

"Soujiro, I'm loosing myself. More and more I'm starting to become mortal. I can feel myself ageing… growing old. I've never feared death but now I do." Kaoru place an index finger in her mouth and bit down on it to keep herself from crying. It did not help, and the tears dripped down her face.

Soujiro stared helplessly at his princess, for he was not too good at dealing with mortal cries and emotions.

"I feel that if I sin, I will never again be a goddess," Kaoru continued, not bothering to hold back her tears anymore. "For a goddess has never known the quality and burden of sin. I will fall even more if I commit one sin, Soujiro, and I'm scared of that."

"It'll be alright, Kaoru-sama, because tomorrow you will once again be a goddess."

Kaoru pretended that her friend's words comforted her, and she offered him a smile after drying her tears.

"There's my real princess." Soujiro exclaimed with a returned smile. "She never really left."

OOOOOO

Enishi sat on a park bench, watching loathsomely at the innocent children playing on the playground. His aqua-marine eyes narrowed in envy to hear the tiny laughter of joy emerging from their small mouths.

"I have some news for you." A voice behind Enishi spoke, and the second demon prince did not bother to turn to see who it was, for he already knew.

"It's been a while." Enishi exclaimed, still keeping his head and gaze forward at the children. "What news do you have?"

"I don't think Battousai will be willing to kill Kaoru."

"I figured that; do you think he has feelings for her?"

"It's hard to say, Enishi-sama, but if I had to answer, I would say he does."

Enishi grew a very cruel smile on his face.

"Is that so?" he replied with a deep, throaty laughter.

"Hai, and unfortunately I can't get back to heaven without Tengoku's approval."

"What a shame," Enishi sarcastically said with the same cruel smile still plastered on his face. "You will be even further down if they ever find out you've been spying in heaven all this time, so why don't you get used to it."

The voice was silent for a moment, and then continued. "You can find the princess yourself if you want."

"Okay then, where is she?"

"She's with us and some mortals at a very popular restaurant called the Aoiya."

"Aoiya?" Enishi replied. "How do I know which one is her?"

"She has short black hair, and blue eyes."

"Very good; I'll call on you if I need more information."

OOOO

Misao grumbled as she folded the towels; a chore she got stuck doing. Okon and Omasu were helping with the restaurant, along with Yahiko and Kaoru.

Kaoru put up a good front, pretending that being a mortal, who can die at anytime just like the rest of them, did not bother her a bit. Misao was good at seeing though masks, for she lived a good while with Aoshi.

Speaking of that Noh mask man, where was he? She and Aoshi had an appointment to bless the grounds they lived on so that it had an anti-demon shield around it. The Aoiya residents had just about enough of the trouble Battousai brought with him.

Another wave of dizziness came over her, and Misao gasped. Ever since yesterday, she had not been feeling too well; all she wanted to do was sleep. To stave off the dizzy state her mind was in, Misao placed her head on the small stack of towels she created.

Trying to breathe normally, Misao tried to calm her body down by allowing herself to drift off into a light sleep. She vaguely heard soft footsteps in the room through her dream-like state.

A strong hand shook her shoulder gently to wake her up, and Misao did so with a groan and a mumbled, "Go away."

"Misao, are you feeling ill?"

Misao nodded her head, not bothering to open her eyes to see who it was; she would know that voice and yield to it until the day she dies.

"Did you take your heart medication?"

This time, Misao opened her eyes and looked up at the person who dared to invade her sleep. The priestess was silent for a moment, and then she shook her head after remembering she had not taken her medication for the past few days.

"You should remember it, Misao."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama." Misao replied tiredly.

"You haven't forgotten to take your medication since you were a child." Aoshi commented as he opened the cupboard where the medications were kept. He automatically found them and he took the bottle in his hands, opened it up, took out one pill, and closed it back up. "It's not like you to forget your medication."

"Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama," Misao said, forcing herself to sit up as the priest handed her the pill and a glass of water. "Things have been very stressful lately."

"Hai, they have."

Misao smiled tiredly at Aoshi, and then she placed the pill in her mouth and gulped down the glass of water.

"Arigatou."

Aoshi simply nodded as he looked at the pile of unfolded towels. He grabbed one and started folding them.

"Aoshi-sama, I can fold the towels!"

"Not until your medication starts taking effect and that won't be for another hour."

Misao grumbled defeat and she started folding towels as well.

"When are we going to start blessing the grounds, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, as she placed the last towel on the stack of towels.

"As soon as we're finished with our chore of folding these towels."

"I was afraid of that…" Misao winced, wanting nothing more than to be done with the task she did not like.

After a few more minutes of folding and torture, Misao sighed in relief, gathered the dreaded towels up and put them away in the towel closet.

When she came back, Aoshi was already changed into his priest clothes, waiting for Misao to also change.

"Misao," Aoshi started, causing the priestess to pause as she went up the stairs. "Never forget your medicine again."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama." Misao replied, her eyes downcast because it sounded like her idol, her love, was scolding her. He probably was, for she was childish to forget the very medication that helped keep her alive. "I won't forget again."

OOOOOOOO

"You've come back to me headless, big brother." Enishi commented. He had a change of clothes; they looked Chinese. The gi was blue, and his hakama was black.

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be headless." Battousai replied lamely, yet coldly.

Enishi smirked cruelly, and he changed his sentence. "I meant that you don't have the princess' head."

Battousai stared at his hated brother, knowing that what he was about to say will make him hated, as well as hunted. No doubt their father would put a bounty on his own son's head, but the hatred of the great Hiko ran deep.

"I am not going to bring you her head." Battousai stated clearly. Was he right when doing this? "In fact, I don't want any part of this any longer." Defiant, crystal-blue eyes came into the demon's mind. Yes; he was right by defying his father. Her eyes told him the truth, and saved him from what he was about to become.

"You don't want to participate any longer?" Enishi repeated coldly, his smile no longer on his face. "Then you will be killed."

Enishi drew out his sword. It looked like a cross between a Japanese katana and a Chinese sword. The steel blade was so sharp that one little touch would make that person's skin cut open and start bleeding.

Battousai also drew out his sword. The Blade of Hell still strong in his hands even though he defied the original master. People in the park saw the sword brawl about to happen, and they screamed, rushing about, grabbing their children and belongings.

Only within a few minutes, the park was completely vacant.

"This will draw too much attention, Enishi."

"Good; I want the mortals to know that demons are here."

Battousai had no choice; he will stand and fight, just like he told the princess to fight. The demon prince lifted his head up in defiance, and held his blade out towards his brother.

"Let's begin." He said, awaiting his white-haired opponent to attack.

Enishi did so, and he attacked with god-like speed, traveling towards his brother in a blur of white, black, and blue.

When their two blades struck, the Apocalypse began.

OOOOOOO

"There!" Misao exclaimed as she wiped her perspiring forehead with the back of her hand. "We're finished, and the place is secure!"

Aoshi did not reply; he kept staring at the same direction as the city park. After finishing with the shield, he stared off in that direction, not uttering a word.

"Aoshi-sama, what—" Misao cut herself off when she felt an enormous, angry, and very powerful aura blast. "Aoshi-sama… that's not human."

Aoshi nodded once to confirm his apprentice's suspicions. "Hai, Misao, that aura is indeed not human."

"What was that? Even Battousai did not have such an aura!"

"I think…" Aoshi trailed off when he saw Kaoru and the others coming out of the Aoiya, and also staring at the same direction as himself and Misao.

The aura felt like the electricity of a thunderstorm, or a very strong wave of the ocean when it passes over oneself when they are swimming in the salt water.

"Kaoru-sama," Misao began, looking worriedly at the fallen goddess as she continued to stare, awed, in the park's direction. "Have you felt this sort of aura before?"

"One of them I have." Kaoru replied, not taking her eyes off of the direction of west. "We all have felt one of the auras. The second one… I'm not sure about."

"You don't know who the second one is?" Yahiko asked, also feeling the aura that felt similar to aftershocks from an earthquake.

"No, I don't know who that is."

"What about the first one?" Akira asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions to the identity of the first aura.

"I know for sure," Kaoru replied, trying to keep herself from shaking. "The first one is Battousai."

Murmurs broke out among the Oniwanban as well as the current residents of the Aoiya. Yahiko gulped hard, trying his best to also put up a good front. The two auras were so powerful and full of rage, he was sure that they could never be stopped, no matter how powerful the god or goddess is.

Another aura explosion passed through the city within miles, and Misao shuttered as she shifted to get closer to Aoshi.

Kaoru rushed back into the Aoiya. The residents wondered what she was doing when the fallen goddess came back down with her Sword of Shinjitsu in her hands.

"Soujiro," Kaoru exclaimed in a commanding voice. "You said that you would deliver Battousai to me; now fulfill your promise."

Soujiro nodded, and followed, Akira in tow, after their princess as she ran towards the powerful auras battling in the park.

OOOOO

"Come on! I'm not even tired yet!" Enishi yelled, pointing his weapon at his only brother.

Battousai already had a split wound on the side of his head, and blood was running down his face, mingling with the horizontal scar.

"You think **you're** disappointed?" Battousai stated with a dry laugh. "You're not even a challenge to me!"

Battousai and Enishi rushed each other again, their blades making steel-on-steel clanging noises, and sparks flew from the force of their blades.

Both demon princes were breathing hard, perspiration ran down their bodies like small rivers. Battousai swung his sword at a horizontal angle, which Enishi avoided within just millimeters.

Aqua-marine eyes flashed in a violent rage, squaring his eyes evenly with intense amber eyes for only a few seconds.

Enishi slashed his sword in a forward motion, barely missing his brother's neck; Battousai avoided the attack and saw his younger brother was in a defenseless position.

The fallen prince swung his leg at his brother's ribs, and hit them with full god-like force. Enishi heard the crack, and felt the pain, but it was soon ebbed away by the new rage that flooded his blood like snake venom.

Battousai saw Enishi jump away from him as he felt blood trickle down his neck; his brother's attack must have been closer than he originally thought.

Both demons stood for a moment, Enishi not fully standing because of his broken rib, breathing harshly from their endless fighting.

"Enishi," Battousai breathed, gulping even though his mouth was dry. "You have a choice in your life! Do not turn into what I, nor father, have become."

"Father," Enishi spat, and then spit out blood from his mouth. "Always favored you above all else! You were the perfect son in his eyes; merciless, cunning… blood thirsty. How would he react, I wonder, when he finds out his golden boy has fallen for the very goddess we're sworn to destroy!"

"I am not in love with that bitch!"

It was at that moment, after the words left his mouth and the damage was done, that Battousai felt **her** presence. He turned towards the shrubbery behind Enishi, and like a plague, she was there.

Her eyes were just as he remembered them, only now, they were truly blue; a cold, merciless blue that bit like ice-fire. Mixed in them was an emotion Battousai did not want to recognize, but he knew, instinctively, that she heard his hurtful, hated words.

_Damn, stupid girl!_ Battousai thought in his mind, drawing his sword towards his brother's shoulder as if pointing it at her. Enishi had never seen her face before, and here she was going to make her presence know to the whole ing demon world!

Battousai rushed Enishi, and the second demon prince was at the ready; his sword ready in defense mode. The red-headed demon prince made a sudden, unreadable move; he jumped with his god-like speed, hit Enishi on the back of his head while simultaneously using it as a stool to jump off and disappear into the shrubbery, but not after purposely letting the princess know where he was going to land.

Battousai landed on his feet, like a graceful cat, a few feet away from his original battle field. Breathing so hard his lungs ached and felt like they were on fire, the prince sheathed his sword.

After sheathing his sword, Battousai felt a smack on the back of his neck where his neck cord and spinal cord met, joined together by a large movable bone.

Battousai fell to the ground, landing on his back, as he cursed himself for letting his guard down and letting the princess attack him so easily.

When the prince looked up, he saw that his attacker was not the goddess; rather, it was a god. He looked young, but possibly a few hundred years older than the princess. His dark brown hair was cut short, and he had beautiful blue eyes, almost like the goddess' eyes.

"Stay where you are, Battousai." The god stated in a cold, calculating voice as he lowered the wooden sheath in his hand.

"How can I go anywhere when you pulled a paralyzing attack on me?" Battousai snapped back, rolling his eyes for effect. His arms and legs were numb, but he could slowly, ever so slowly feel the blood rushing though the limbs and awakening the nerves once more.

"Kaoru-sama will be here in a few minutes," Soujiro stated, ignoring the comment, and not taking his eyes off the demon laying on the ground, nor letting his guard down. "She will be the one to finish you off."

"Naze?" Battousai inquired, trying to shake off the feeling of doom running down his spine.

"So then she can once again return to being a goddess."

Battousai laughed at himself for the image that crept into his mind; beautiful Kaoru slicing off his head in order to return to being a goddess when she claims to be so different than the rest of his kind.

Ironically, the demon prince did not mind much about being killed by Kaoru; as long as she killed him, and no other. At least he would be her first in something, if not the bed. It was those thoughts that Battousai laughed at himself for.

"What's the matter?" Battousai taunted, wanting nothing more than to beat the snot out of the kid standing before him. "Is being with a mortal considered below you?"

Soujiro's eye twitched, and the muscles in his mouth tightened. "No, I lo-like Kaoru-sama as she is, and nothing less. At least she's still above you."

"…You love her, don't you?" Battousai stated more than questioned. It was so clearly obvious that the boy-god was smitten by the beauty; and even the demon did not want to admit that the young god and he were practically in the same situation.

When Soujiro did not answer, Battousai took that as a submission. The prince wanted to throw his head back and laugh at the pathetic young god had he, himself, not felt the same way for the blue-eyed wonder. He would never admit it though, not even to himself.

Kaoru came out of the shrubbery then, breathing hard with perspiration running down her forehead.

"Soujiro," Kaoru exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest in attempt to still her pounding heart. "Akira has gone to deal with the other demon, whatever his name is. You should go help him."

Soujiro nodded once to his princess and obeyed her command even though she was a mortal. Kaoru turned towards Battousai, lying so still and helplessly on the ground. She wanted to laugh at him for such a pathetic display of demonic power, had she not told herself that if Soujiro had not paralyzed him, she would never get her hands on him.

"So the 's name is Soujiro." Battousai murmured, placing his name mentally at the first spot of his "to kill" list.

"It's none of your business," Kaoru snapped, unsheathing her sword; the weight of it so heavy in her hands. "You're not bound for this world much anyway; not even hell."

Battousai did not reply; he just stared unemotionally up at the blue-eyed goddess with her sword in her hands. Kaoru stood over the demon prince, her sword raised, and ready to slice his head off.

Still, Battousai just stared with his amber eyes, blankly looking at her.

Kaoru looked like a model for celestial beings; her black hair, though short, fell around her face elegantly like a shawl, her blue eyes beautiful, though fierce and determined.

Battousai stared deep into Kaoru's blue eyes, and the fallen goddess could feel her soul being dissected by his gaze. He was calm, almost ready to welcome the end of his existence with opened arms, had he not wanted to hold the goddess that stood over him in his arms first.

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

Letting out a war-like, broken cry, Kaoru brought her Sword of Shinjitsu blade down with all the force her mortal arms would allow.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Yes, I am still alive. Sorry this chapter came out so late; I hurt on both my knees so I was confined in a wheelchair all though Tuesday, but I'm okay and walking a little bit. Wow! Over a hundred reviews! You people rock! What a great Christmas present! Merry Christmas everyone! (anime smile)

OOOOO

**I'm not feeling very well today, so I don't feel like putting in individual reviews. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I want everyone to know that I truly, truly do appreciate all your reviews. Next chapter when I'm feeling better, I will put in individual reviews. Until then, thank you everyone for your reviews!**


	10. Destined To Become Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters except for the minor, unimportant characters.

OOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 10: "Destined To Become Closer"_

_**Battousai stared deep into Kaoru's blue eyes and the fallen goddess could feel her soul being dissected by his gaze. He was calm, almost ready to welcome the end of his existence with opened arms, had he not wanted to hold the goddess that stood over him in his arms first.**_

"**Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"**

_**Letting out a war-like, broken cry, Kaoru brought her Sword of Shinjitsu blade down with all the force her mortal arms would allow.**_

OOOOOOO

"It's late." Misao announced, more to herself than to her tall companion standing beside her.

"It is indeed." He replied; his ice-blue eyes staring up at the sky as the sun sank into the western horizon.

"Do you think Kaoru-sama and the others are alright, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi was silent as he watched the golden, hot orb sink further down, and then he finally answered, "Soujiro-sama and Akira-sama are alright, I suspect, but Kaoru-sama…"

Misao looked at her love, knowing he did not want to finish his statement. The priestess folded her arms across herself as the sun sank completely down, disappearing from view, and the cold winds started to arise.

"Should be get our shinobi on and help them?" Misao asked, wanting once again to fight like in the old days, using the old ways; her Japanese blood yearned for it.

"Not until we hear word from either Soujiro-sama or Akira-sama. Until then, we should be on our guard with our shinobi clothes on."

"Yatta!" Misao cried out in delight, and she stripped herself of her priestess clothes right in front of Aoshi's bewildered eyes, however, she revealed little; for she already had her shinobi outfit on under her previous clothes.

"Misao, that really wasn't a proper thing to do." Aoshi scolded with a scowl, not wanting to admit that the little girl he had known for most of his life was now a very desirable young woman.

Misao smiled through her perplex mood. "You never minded it when I was younger."

"That's because you were younger, and not… filled out."

Misao raised an eyebrow and shook her head; she really wished Aoshi would make up her mind. There were a lot of things she did back when she was a child that her companion would not permit now.

"I'm ready for anything, Aoshi-sama." Misao exclaimed with a grin that expressed thrill as her Japanese blood sang in her veins.

"Let's hope you're right."

OOOOOOOO

Kaoru opened her eyes and stared at Battousai staring right back at her; her sword was imbedded in the ground, but not through his neck.

Battousai calmly turned his head to look at the blade in the ground, not but a few millimeters away from his neck. He then looked back at the princess who owned the sword that almost had his name written on it.

Kaoru took her hands off her sword's handle as a sob escaped her throat. By now, the temporary paralyzing attack on him was now diminished, and Battousai sat up as the girl fell to her knees beside him.

"I can't do it," Kaoru said with sobs rising from her throat. "I can't kill you."

Battousai breathed in deep and then steadily released it from his lungs. To say he was scared shitless when Kaoru brought her sword down would be the biggest understatement in demon, mortal, and gods' history. However, he would rather go back to hell and have his father slowly lop his head off than to admit it; especially to her.

"Why can't I do it?" Kaoru asked herself aloud while shaking her head in dismay at herself. "Why can't I kill you?"

"Perhaps you weren't destined to." Battousai offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Hell if he knew about this whole destiny crap!

Kaoru finally forced herself to breathe more steadily, and then forced herself to look up at her foe.

"Maybe you're right." Kaoru agreed with a whisper. "Destiny controls even the gods, so it's more than likely that it controls me, and what happened."

"In case you didn't know, I don't believe in Destiny."

Kaoru's right eye twitched with annoyance. He is such an infuriating man, er, demon… thing! Here things were finally starting to make sense with the whole Destiny theory, and Battousai had to go and throw it back at her!

"You never know," Kaoru defended her belief. "Maybe it is that we're destined to do everything we're doing. Every action we ever took… us meeting, and finally to this result that we're playing out right now. My question is, since I can't kill you, what do we do now?"

A hundred thoughts went though Battousai's head at that moment as he stared at Kaoru, and none of them were pure.

"What're you smirking at?" Kaoru demanded, and instantly, Battousai's smirk faded.

"Well, we could always go and celebrate with sak_e_." Battousai announced, and then drew his hand away from his side, revealing the hand with blood coated on it. He suspected that he got it from his fight with Enishi. "However, I think I should get this little problem fixed."

"I'll take you to Shin-Kawabata Hospital; it's closest." Kaoru announced, wrapping her arms around his waist, and tried to help him up, but with no avail; demon weight was heavier than even the gods' weight.

Battousai hissed in pain as the princess' arms tightened around his wounded side. "That hurts, bitch!"

For his rude comment, Kaoru slapped his wounded side, making Battousai hiss out in pain again.

"You're now under my guard," Kaoru announced. "I will not tolerate you calling me such names while in my company. Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"I'm not going to a stupid mortal hospital." Battousai protested, trying not to lean on Kaoru too much in case they stumble and fall.

"Then where do you want to go!"

"To a bar and get drunk would be my first choice," Battousai said with a smirk as he looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "However, I suspect you won't like that idea, so I think the place I'm staying at would suffice."

"And where would that be?" Kaoru asked as they both walked very carefully.

OOOOOO

"Damn, he got away!" Akira exclaimed, watching Enishi run off.

"Cursing like that is not like you, Akira." Soujiro exclaimed, casting an accusing look at his friend. "What has you so worked up that you would spit out a nasty demon and mortal word?"

Akira hung his head in shame and said, "I apologize for my weak hold on my tongue, Soujiro-kun."

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Soujiro said with a nod. "All that matters now is looking after the Princess."

Akira gave his companion a side-ways glance and, with a smirk, dared to ask, "Are you sweet on Kaoru-sama?"

Soujiro blushed on his cheeks and shook his head. "I merely admire Kaoru-sama for her marvelous work over the centuries. She is very kind and considerate of everyone; god and mortal alike."

"Maybe even… to demons as well." Akira muttered, to which Soujiro gave him a fierce glare, and that made Akira nervous. He almost forgot that this was the same Soujiro that fought in the first Apocalypse thousands of years ago.

"How dare you cast accusations at Kaoru-sama like that? Honestly, Akira-kun, I sometimes don't know which side you're on!"

"I'm on your side, Soujiro-kun; I just have a horrible habit of making my thoughts known aloud. Yet some secrets, I keep only in my thoughts."

Soujiro looked at Akira and then side, shrugging his shoulders as well. "Let's see how Kaoru-sama is faring with Battousai."

A few moments later, the two gods were at the place where Kaoru-sama and Battousai **used** to be.

Soujiro stared at the blank spot where he temporarily paralyzed Battousai; but not a single drop of blood could be found, save for a few drops on the ground. Yet if Kaoru-sama decapitated the demon prince, there would have been a lot more blood than a few drops, which the ones that were there, hissed and burned the ground.

"Still don't think Kaoru-sama wouldn't show mercy to a demon?" Akira asked venomously, looking at the ground in anger. "I think **she's** sweet on him!"

Soujiro suddenly drew a blade out and held it to Akira's throat. "Kaoru-sama sweet on a filthy demon! Never!"

Akira held up his hands in submission, and when Soujiro eased his sword's blade off his companion's neck, he said in a tone less venomous, "Then where, my friend, did our sweet, darling goddess, and princess, take our demon friend?"

Soujiro shook his head, thoughts he did not want to acknowledge came into his mind. "She has her reasons, Akira-kun; but she's not sweet on a worthless demon prince."

OOOOOOOO

"You've been living here!" Kaoru asked, her mouth hung open as she looked at the slum building in slum town. "It suits you."

Battousai growled in his throat as the princess entered the building, pressed the button for the elevator, and then they waited.

The doors opened, and they went inside. Kaoru looked at the rows of buttons, each with a number on them, before asking, "Which one?"

"Fourth floor."

Kaoru pressed the button, and the elevator lurched, and they went up to the third floor. When they got off, there was a row of doors, and Kaoru once again asked, "Which one?"

"Fourth apartment."

They walked down the row of doors, and they got to the last, fourth door of the hallway. "How do we enter?" the princess asked, and as an answer, Battousai kicked the door opened.

"Oh." Was all Kaoru could say.

When they entered, Kaoru placed Battousai on the broken couch. The prince hissed as a sharp pain stabbed him from where his wounded side was.

"You think you can be a little gentler, Princess." Battousai complained, placing a gentle hand on his wounded side.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit, Prince?" Kaoru asked, sarcastically emphasizing the title of prince.

Battousai glared at the blue-eyed beauty with his startling amber eyes before he replied, "In the bathroom was where I found it when I explored the place."

"When you explored the place? You mean you don't live here originally?" Kaoru asked incredulously as she looked around the place. "What did you do with the original owners? Kill them and throw them out the window!"

Battousai smirked and he teased Kaoru by saying, "Might have."

"You're an unimaginable ." Kaoru stated, gullible enough to believe the demon, and then she walked to the bathroom and got the first aid kit out.

"I was jesting, Princess." Battousai said aloud so his voice carried into the bathroom. "No wonder you stress so much; you don't know how to play around."

"I do jest, Prince, just not with demons. It's strictly business between demons and gods." Kaoru said when she came out of the bathroom and kneeled before the wounded demon.

"And you treating my wounds is strictly business?" Battousai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kaoru glared at the infuriating demon prince with her blue eyes, and she commanded, "Shut up and take your gi off."

Battousai smirked at evil thoughts swam through his head. "I wish you were demanding my taking off my clothes as a completely different reason from treating a wound."

"You keep your foul thoughts to yourself, foul demon." Kaoru commanded as she watched Battousai take off his gi and slide it down his shoulders.

Her heart rate increased as she watched a work of art come to life when the top clothing came down. This Battousai was perfectly muscular; not too muscular, but not too skinny, either. His arms bulged when he slowly got the clothing peeled off of himself, and Kaoru looked at his perfectly formed abdomen, which was accompanied by a rather nasty wound at the side.

Yet that did not take away the perfection. Kaoru was taken back when he thought of a demon as having perfection. She had to admit, however, that Battousai was deliciously sexy, and lust worthy.

"Are you going to gape at me all night?" Battousai asked, trying to keep the smirk off his face as Kaoru's cheeks burned with innocent shame. He wished he could read what her mind was thinking as she stared at him.

"I—I'm going to need hot water." Kaoru said after looking at the wound on the demon's side, and then got up and walked to the kitchen.

She rummaged around until she found a large, metal bowl. The princess cleaned it out, and then started filling it with hot water.

Kaoru had to grip the counter with her hands to steady herself. Thoughts went back to the very desirable demon sitting on the couch behind her, waiting to be touched and ravished by any hapless female that came along.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such impure thoughts, Kaoru looked at the bowl and realized it was overflowing with hot water. She quickly turned the water off, poured the access out, murmured a prayer to her father in the heavens, and then slowly walked to where Battousai was still sitting; still looking so damn sexy.

Kaoru sighed to herself in frustration and then got the clean rag that was in the first aid kit out, dipped it in the hot water, and started gently cleansing the wound. Battousai resisted the urge to groan when her gentle fingers moved the rag over his wound.

The princess looked so delicious on her knees in front of him, her short hair falling perfectly over her face, her soft, blue eyes that ran over him made wonderful tremors flow through him. He had to grip the couch cushion to keep himself from pinning her on the floor and taking her innocence right there.

"So…" Kaoru began, trying to break the sexual tension between them. "How did you come to live here?"

"I came here after our first sword fight."

"Ah; and the place was empty?"

"As empty as a sad day in hell."

Kaoru looked at Battousai, his amber eyes piercing her now mortal soul, and she tried to be snappy and distant when she exclaimed, "Hell is the least you deserve." Yet it came out shaky and unsure.

"And Heaven is the least you deserve."

Kaoru looked sharply at the demon prince, trying to decipher if he was paying her a complement or insulting her.

"I was complementing you, Princess." Battousai said, as if he could read her thoughts.

Kaoru swallowed hard and put antibacterial liquid on the prince's nasty wound. "You really should go to the hospital for this."

"No, I much prefer you treating me; it gives me time to enjoy you touching me."

Kaoru slapped Battousai's wound again, and the demon forced a cry to hold in his throat.

"This is only a one time thing, and I'm not going to do anything else with you, so you can just keep your erotic fantasies to yourself!"

"I wouldn't call them erotic, Princess, for they're not exactly nasty as you would believe, but, oh gods, you're lust worthy material."

Kaoru blinked up at Battousai, trying to decide if she should be angry or glad at his comment.

"Do you not enjoy it when people look at you with desire in their eyes, in their hearts, and in their souls, Princess? Do you not enjoy it to know that they think to ravish you?"

"How would you know all this?"

Battousai shrugged, and with an indifference tone, he replied, "I'm a demon; I know when and what mortals are lusting."

Kaoru was shocked at herself when she found that she felt highly disappointed when Battousai told her, in a way, that he did not feel those lusts towards her. Feeling abnormally bold, she asked, "And what about you? Do you lust towards me?"

At first, Battousai did not know how to answer her, so there was a pregnant silence before he replied, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Kaoru asked, almost shouting and she did not know why. "You're a demon who knows lust, you said yourself, so how can you not know?"

"How do you want me to answer?"

Kaoru was taken back by Battousai's question, and she wanted to tell him to tell her what she wanted to hear from him. Instead, she said, "The truth, if that is at all possible for you."

Again, there was a pregnant pause as the demon closed his eyes, trying to form the truth in words.

"I want to spend hours just holding you and nothing else. I want to lean close to you and breathe in your sweet aroma. I live in hell around you because you're like an idol up on a pedestal, and I can't reach you; I don't dare touch you because I'm a demon and you're a goddess. No matter what shell you're in right now, that doesn't change the fact that you were a goddess and always will be."

Kaoru swallowed hard at Battousai's word because the demon prince had just spoken the truth. She felt the truth in his words and they pierced her sharply in the deepest chambers of her heart.

"Well, this conversation isn't getting your wound treated." Kaoru said, and she damned herself for pulling away so suddenly when the Great Battousai, Demon Prince had just told the truth for the first time in his life.

Battousai did not reply as Kaoru put a medicated patch on the wound, and got the ace wrap out to hold it.

"I need you to sit up so I can wrap this around you." Kaoru said softly. Her heart constricted when she saw the demon's amber eyes once again hard, cold, and unfeeling.

"Don't bother," Battousai said, taking the wrap from the princess' hand. "I'll do it myself."

Kaoru looked away from him as he started to wrap the bandage around his waist. "You're wound will reopen."

"Don't bother."

_Yes, don't bother him and you won't feel guilty for pushing him away. It was the right thing to do; you can't be together._ "I'm sorry for being so cold towards you." _Don't say that; keep him distant._ "I didn't mean to hurt you, Battousai." _Take the words back before it's too late!_

"Battousai is not my real name; it's a nickname given to me over the centuries for mortals to utter because, to them, saying my real name will bring my wrath upon them."

Kaoru turned her gaze back to Battousai when he finished wrapping his wound. "Then what is your real name, Prince?"

"I'm not a prince anymore, either." Battousai said, trying to seem indifferent, uncaring about the fact that he no longer has a home. "I was removed of that title by my brother, Enishi, when I couldn't… complete an assignment. I wouldn't complete it."

"What is your real name?" Kaoru asked again, her voice soft like a song bird's singing voice, and her beautiful blue eyes pleading.

"What does it matter, Princess?"

"Don't call me Princess because I'm no longer a goddess. I can't be a princess if I'm not a goddess."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Kaoru; call me Kaoru."

Battousai opened his mouth, and whispered the one name he never uttered, "Kaoru." And all his hate and resentment towards her crumbled away from him and bled out of him like poison sucked away. "My real name is… Kenshin. You can call me Kenshin."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered back and she laid her forehead on his bare chest.

"Dame," Kenshin whispered in Japanese as he tried to pull away from the beauty. "Don't do that."

"Just shut up and hold me like you want to." Kaoru said, getting up from her knees and sitting next to him.

Kenshin hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Kaoru and brought her closer to him. He sighed into the warmth that illuminated from her body as he rested his cheek on top of her head. For hours, the fallen prince and the fallen goddess held each other long into the night.

OOOOOOOO

"Okay," Misao thoughtfully said out loud as she looked over her list of possible places her goddess could be. "Maybe she'd be here."

After Soujiro and Akira showed up without Kaoru-sama and no idea where she could be, Misao took it upon herself to write out a list of where the goddess could be, and went in search for her.

Not knowing that another life form was watching her from the foliage behind her, Misao glanced around.

Enishi watched the girl with acute interest. Akira said that the girl, Kaoru, had short hair and blue eyes. Thoughtfully, the youngest demon prince bit his lip and wondered if it could be her. If not, the mortal girl before him could easily tell him, lest she lose her beautiful little head.

Grinning with pure evilness, Enishi waited for the right moment to pounce and kidnap the mortal girl, thus bringing him a step closer to his goal: Kaoru.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOOO

**AN**: I'm so, so, so very sorry this chapter did not get out sooner. I've just been so busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you readers will give me the honor of telling me how much you enjoyed it! (anime smile)


	11. Destined For Love, Worry, and Stupidity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, save for a few unimportant characters of my own demented creation.

OOOOOOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 11: "Destined For Love, Worry, and Stupidity"_

Kaoru stirred and sat up; the bright sunlight hurting her eyes. Her head was pounding like a god's war drum, and she assumed it was from sleeping in the wrong position. When she sat up, Kaoru realized that she had been resting her head on Battousai's chest, and he was lying down with her on the couch.

The girl promptly got up from the couch, causing her to trip on the demon and fall to the floor. The fallen prince stirred, and he opened his beautiful, yet scary, amber eyes. They landed on Kaoru, who was lying on her back, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, it's you." He said, his muscles relaxing when he knew there was not an enemy around.

"What'd you mean by that!" Kaoru yelled indignantly, the pounding in her head increased. "I should be the outraged one here!"

"Who said anything about being outraged?" Battousai asked, sitting up.

Kaoru fell silent, an annoyed tick on her lips started. "This was so indecent! When I fell asleep, you should've said 'Kaoru, you should get up and go into the bedroom to sleep.' That would've been the right thing to do!"

"You can't expect too much out of a demon, though." Battousai announced like it was a fact.

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth, completely at loss for words. The prince was right; she can not expect much out of a demon, and a male demon at that. She got herself up off the floor, straightened her clothes out, and huffed.

"Fine; I forgive you."

Battousai looked at her like she just undressed and laid herself on the couch. She forgave him for something he did not know he was supposed to do?

Kaoru looked towards the bathroom, and exclaimed, "I'm taking a bath."

The demon smirked and replied, "Do you want me to take one with you?"

Suddenly, sexy images unwillingly entered Kaoru's mind of her and the demon prince in the bath tub; the soap bubbles surrounded them, but she could vividly see his naked body from the waist up. His muscles were tight with desire, his golden eyes blazing hot for her, and rivulets of water flowed down his perfect skin. She wanted so much to trace her tongue where those drops flowed…

"Hello!" Battousai yelled again, and snapped his fingers in her face.

Kaoru blinked up at the demon and promptly blushed when she realized her thoughts had taken a turn for the worst.

"Nani…?" Kaoru asked, breathless as she tried to still her pounding heart.

"I said I was jesting. You really need to lighten up, princess."

"Kaoru. We made our introductions last night, so it's only fitting that you should stop calling me princess and start calling me by my rightful name."

Battousai—no, Kenshin—nodded once and said, somewhat hesitantly, "Kaoru."

"Good… Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, and diverted her eyes towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm going back to the Aoiya."

"Fine."

"What're you going to do?" Kaoru asked, suddenly interested in his well-being, although she did not want to admit it.

"Well, I figured I could hang out with you and the others at the Aoiya since I need a place to sleep. I can only frighten the manager of this place for so long without paying rent."

"NO!" Kaoru yelled, making Kenshin jump. Other unwanted thoughts once again started to form in her mind; they were alone in the Aoiya, in her room. He was lying on her futon, clad in nothing but the futon sheet and his sexy smirk. His golden eyes were ablaze with hot desire for her…

Kaoru screamed and ran into the bathroom, slammed and locked the door, and promptly undressed and almost threw herself into the shower. She turned on the cold water and let the icy coldness flow over her like a rain storm in the middle of winter.

Her body shivered, but she refused to put the hot water on the mix with the cold. _I deserve this as punishment_, Kaoru told herself. _It's only dutiful that I endure it._

Kaoru, Princess of the Heavens, committed her first sin by lusting, and she was lusting after a demon. She was no longer worthy to be a goddess again.

OOOOOO

Kenshin was thoroughly confused when Kaoru spent close to an hour in the shower after her little episode.

He went into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. When he found nothing, Kenshin went next door to ask for some food; something he hated doing, but he swallowed his pride for Kaoru's sake, because she needed to eat something.

The woman was about late thirties, and as ugly as homemade sin. She gladly gave the stranger a few eggs, a cup of rice, and some slices of ham. What disturbed Kenshin the most was the fact that the woman opened the door, clad in only a bikini, which she most definitely did not have a figure for.

Forcing a smile, Kenshin thanked the mortal woman for her kindness and he quickly went into the apartment. The water was still running in the shower as he made a simple breakfast as fast as he could.

Kaoru came out of the bathroom dressed in a fuzzy, pink bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a pink towel to dry; she was also shivering and looking thoroughly miserable.

The demon prince lifted an eyebrow at her as he set the breakfast plate on the table. The princess looked at him in confusion, as well as suspicion.

"Are you trying to poison me?" she asked as she looked at the plate of breakfast, which was eggs and rice with slices of ham mixed in with it.

"No, it's breakfast." Kenshin replied as he gathered the pots and pans and placed them in the sink.

Kaoru slowly sat down, picked up the chopsticks and took one bite. She then glared at the red headed demon, which made him very uneasy under her unblinking stare. It reminded him of that one Italian figure skater whose male partner dropped her during an Olympic competition.

"Does it taste horrible?" Kenshin asked, trying to appear calm.

"No, not at all." Kaoru replied as she continued to glare at him. "In fact, it tastes excellent."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's better than my cooking!"

Kenshin stared blankly at Kaoru before he fully started laughing. That caused the princess to glare even more deeply at him.

"I hate you." Kaoru whispered as the redhead finally calmed down.

"Yes, I know; and I hate you, too." He countered with a chuckle.

Kaoru finished the meal, and then looked at Kenshin, noticing he did not eat. "Where's your share?"

"I'm not hungry." Kenshin replied with a shrug and then got up to wash the dishes.

Kaoru looked at the demon prince for a minute before saying, "You're coming with me."

"Nani?" Kenshin asked with a blank stare.

"You're coming with me to the Aoiya."

"I thought you don't want me there, and I'm sure the others share the same opinion."

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth like a fish submerged in air. She had forgotten what the reaction of her friends would be when she shows up with the very same demon who tried to kill her after turning her into a mortal.

"Um… I'm sure they'll warm up to you." Kaoru finally said with a nervous laugh.

Kenshin shook his head while he rolled his eyes; the princess could be so naïve at times. Yet that was what also made her so attractive.

Smirking crookedly, the prince finished washing the dishes before he nodded. "As soon as you get dressed we can go. I'm sure you don't want to be walking around in just a bathrobe in this neighborhood."

A glare was the only response.

OOOOOOO

It was cold and dark, save for a few beams of light that barely managed to make its way through unknown spaces of the room. An occasional dripping of liquid could be heard in the corner, or somewhere in the room. It seemed loud as it echoed through the room.

She glared at him though aqua-marine eyes, and pouting, moist pink lips. How could she have been so stupid? She should have told Aoshi-sama and the others where she was going; what here plans were!

Now she was stuck here with a horrible person that made her shiver from the evil aura that came off of him in waves.

"Who're you?" Misao asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

The man, who was looking in the mirror, turned around to look at the girl tied up on the floor. His turquoise eyes trailed over her body, even though his expression held no interest in her obviously feminine curves.

"Who're **you**?" he asked the girl, a smirk played on his lips as his hand went to the bandage on his cheek.

The girl glared back at him for an answer, and Enishi laughed to himself. Of course the girl would be spunky when asked a question; she was quite a hellcat when she fought him. Still, he won the battle, obviously, for he was more powerful that a scrawny little girl.

"Let's start with your name." Enishi started, picking up a sewing needle, a candle and a bottle of black ink.

Misao looked skeptical as she looked at the small, seemingly innocent weapon held between the man's fingers. It did not look like much, but the priestess had no doubts that he can and will somehow use it for extreme pain.

"Tell me your name first." Misao responded, still as stubborn as the man she loved more than her life.

"Enishi," the man replied with a maniacal grin on his face as he lit the candle's wick. "Second Prince, now only heir to the Throne of Hell; brother to one named Battousai."

Misao involuntarily shuttered at the title the man—no, demon—informed her of; brother to Battousai. The man smirked at the mortal girl and commanded, "Now, your name."

"Misao," the priestess replied, looking nervous at the needle still held between Enishi's fingers.

"There's no special title to go with that?" Enishi asked, and then pointed to the patch on his right cheek that covered a wound. "You don't fight like an ordinary mortal girl, so you must have a title with your name. What is it?"

Misao shook her head to give a negative reply. Enishi smiled, ever-so innocently and indicated to the contents on the table.

"A sewing needle, lit candle, and an ink bottle," the demon stated with obvious pride. "One of the many tortures I developed for my father; however, mortals have been using it for centuries ever since they invented all three for an old fashion tattoo. When done right, it can have an excellent result with little pain. If done wrong, it can still have an excellent result, but with a hell of a lot more pain involved."

"Misao," she said after a moment hesitation, but when she saw the second demon prince hold the needle over the candle flame, she spoke. "High Priestess to the goddess, Kaoru, Princess of the Heavens."

The turquoise eyes of Enishi lit up with interest, and the maniacal grin widened. "How interesting." He said, finally setting the needle aside.

The piece of paper that Misao had when she what looking for Kaoru was now in Enishi's hands, and he was reading over it. He obtained the paper after he rendered the priestess unconscious after giving her a major blow to her head.

"What would this be?" Enishi asked, looking expectantly over the top of the paper towards the hellcat.

"I wouldn't know." Misao responded with a shrug.

Enishi sighed dramatically, set the paper aside and walked towards the girl. Misao had her hands bound together behind her back, and her ankles her bound together in front of her. When the demon slid the left side of her shinobi off her left shoulder, the priestess gasps indignantly and her feet made contact with Enishi's manhood.

Enishi yelled in pain, and cursed obscene names at Misao as he whirled around and backhanded her. "Bitch!" he yelled.

Misao, despite her now split lip, laughed at the demon prince howling and rolling around on the floor.

"You're going to pay for that one." Enishi hissed, finally able to get back on his feet.

Misao knew that this demon was not playing around now, but she could not help but feel a sense of brief satisfaction at seeing a demon prince howling in pain. Her only wish was that Aoshi could have seen it. Then again, he probably would have thought her to be stupid for putting herself in this position in the first place, and not letting the rest of the Oniwabanshuu take care of it.

"I'll ask you one last time," Enishi started, his voice tone very deadly. "What's this paper for? 'Kyoto Park, Restaurants… Gynecologist'?"

Misao blushed, and stuttered, "Oh, you didn't know? I had a… gynecologist appointment later today."

"Virgin mortals don't go to a (deleted) doctor."

Misao's eyes widened at the vulgar language of the demon prince. Even Battousai was not as vulgar as his brother!

"Nani?" Enishi asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've said worse. Now, once again, what is this paper for?"

"Just my list for things to do, places to go."

Enishi once again set the paper aside on the table. He reached over, grabbed Misao by her bound hands, and pinned her to the floor. He tore the left side of her shinobi off, this time being extra cautious to pin the girl's legs down.

Misao's breath hitched in her throat. _Is he going to rape me!_

The thought of being violated by a demon repulsed her; made her sick. Enishi pinned Misao to the floor with his legs as he reached over, grabbed the sewing needle, put it in the candle's flame until it grew red, and then dipped it in the black ink bottle.

Without asking anymore questions, the demon placed the sewing needle on Misao's milky-white skin and slowly, ever so slowly, stabbed her skin with the - needle. Enishi repeated this several times, in different places.

Misao felt as if her skin was on fire, and the ink burned like a serpent's bite. She tried to hold her tongue still, to stave off the cries that burned in her throat, but after enduring the procedure three times, she finally let her pain be know, and she screamed so hard, so loud, that her ears rang after her cries died out.

Breathing hard, and shaking, Misao opened her eyes, hoping not to see the turquoise eyed monster, but her hope died in her when she saw him looking down at her, a sick, satisfied look on his face.

"Do you want to answer correctly this time?" Enishi asked, getting the needle ready for another round.

Still shaking, Misao breathed in a shuttering gasp, "I—I was s-searching for-for my friend. She's l-lost, I mean, m-missing. I wrote down all-all the possible places she-she could be."

Misao hated herself at that moment for being so weak that she could not even endure the pain of a - needle. Instead, she just might be selling out Kaoru.

"Who is your friend?" Enishi asked, going back to preparing the needle.

"My friend that lives down the street." Misao answered, and once again she felt the - needle piercing her flesh, right where her left shoulder was; the ink once again stinging, burning its way though her.

She remained silent, longer this time, but once again she had to scream out some kind of relief to the pain she was feeling.

"Who were you searching for?" Enishi asked once again, and Misao gave the answer she last gave him.

The - needle pierced her flesh again and again, without mercy, and Misao could feel her flesh swell; could feel the wounds bleed, but she would not give away Kaoru. Not once, or ever, will she give away Kaoru to such a rotten, evil demon.

OOOOOOOOO

When the couple made it to the Aoiya, Kaoru could feel a sense of unknowing fear and anxiety radiating off of its walls. Something was wrong, but what, the fallen goddess did not know, but she was going to find out.

"Wait here." Kaoru commanded Kenshin, and she entered the restaurant through the back door.

When she entered, Kaoru saw all the keepers of the restaurant arguing over something or another when she heard Misao's name being mentioned. Aoshi was leaning against the wall, looking relaxed, but Kaoru could see the worry and anxiety evident on his face.

"Um, Tadai ima?" Kaoru announced unsurely, and the keepers of the Aoiya were suddenly bombarding her with questions and comment that she did not understand, except one: Do you know where Misao is?

All the chaos of questions was increased when Akira, Soujiro, Sano, and Yahiko came into the dinning room, and started asking the poor girl more questions of their own.

"Misao is missing?" Kaoru demanded to know, ignoring all other unimportant questions; worry now increasing in her.

"She didn't come home yesterday." Okon announced. "We thought she found you, but now you're here, and she's still missing…"

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Okina asked, his face looked worn and older than he already is.

"Iie—no, but—"

"But I might." A new member of the interrogating party announced.

All different color eyes turned and looked at the newest arrival to the Aoiya. He was leaning casually against the wall, unemotional, and unafraid of the hatred that suddenly was directed at him.

"What the hell are **you** doing here!" Okina demanded, his frown deepening when Kenshin stood close to Kaoru; too close.

"Matters of hell do bring me here," the demon said casually, looking at Kaoru, to which she mouthed, " ." And he chuckled. "However, I might be able to help you find the headache of this place."

"We don't want to deal with you, or have any business with you." Okon announced, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Kenshin agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Good luck trying to find her on your own… and on time."

"Matte," Aoshi exclaimed, standing up fully on his feet. "As much as I don't like him, he might be able to help us." When the rest of the Oniwanbanshu started to protest, the leader held up his hand. "Our only concern is finding Misao, and we need his help."

Aoshi turned towards the redheaded demon and asked, "Where do you think she is?"

"Tell me what you found out about her kidnapping, and I might know." Kenshin announced, knowing that Aoshi just swallowed his pride to ask for his help, and the fallen prince was enjoying it as much as he can.

Aoshi explained that all they could find of Misao was a few of her weapons, which were eroded, like they were dipped in acid.

"Did you happen to save at least one of them?" Kenshin asked, and Omasu hesitantly handed one of the Kunai to Kenshin.

The demon inspected it, although it was a different sort of inspection. Mortals look through their eyes, but Kenshin was looking though aura.

When something or someone is cut or pierced with a weapon, a little piece of that person's aura stays on the object; almost like a fingerprint. This aura was one that the demon prince knew all too well.

"Enishi." Was the only thing Kenshin uttered.

"Who?" Sano asked, although the name rang a familiar tone to it.

"Enishi," Aoshi answered, his outward appearance calm, but his heart was pounding in fear. His Misao was in the hands of one of the worst demons imaginable. "He is said to be the second demon in line for the throne after Hiko decides to go into retirement. Battousai is first and Enishi second, being the younger male of the demon royal family."

"Demons have royal families?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

"Hai, we do," Kenshin answered, tossing the shinai on the table, where it was embedded into the wood. "Although I am now, um, cut from the line."

"Nani!" Kaoru shouted indignantly, but she did not care. "What'd you mean 'cut from the line'!"

"Exactly what I just said," Kenshin said, though he was not going to explain the whole story to everyone, especially Kaoru. "I was given an assignment, I didn't full-fill it, and now I can't receive the throne."

"When were you going to tell me this!"

"I didn't know I was your personal secretary that had to inform you, the boss, of everything that happens."

"It's my job to know!"

"Well you should do your job better!"

"I would if you hadn't turned me into a mortal!"

"Um, are you two through arguing?" Okon asked, not knowing if she was doing the right thing in interfering. "Misao's life, I assume, is on the line, remember?"

"I'm not through yelling at you, yet." Kaoru exclaimed in a whisper so only Kenshin could hear. "Alright, do you know where Enishi and Misao are?"

"Hai, but everyone might want to bring weapons for the battle that will occur." Kenshin answered, and everyone eligible to fight scattered around to gather their weapons of choice.

Kenshin mentally kicked himself for willingly helping to rescue a mortal. He was about to ditch everyone when he saw the blue-eyed beauty smile gratefully at him, and Kenshin knew he could not back out now.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOOOO

**AN**: I have been very impatient with myself with my slow updating. I'm sorry, everyone! You people are so awesome to read and review, and keep doing that, even with my slow updates. You people are awesome!

Also, I've noticed where some readers got confused when I switched from saying "Kenshin" to "Battousai" and now back to "Kenshin." The "Kenshin" in the earlier chapters is a mistake, and I apologize; I will change it soon. It was supposed to be "Battousai" until Kaoru learned his real name, Kenshin, and then it was supposed to change to "Kenshin" except for in speech. Ex: _"He is said to be the second demon in line for the throne after Hiko decides to go into retirement. _Battousai_ is first and Enishi second, being the younger male of the demon royal family."_


	12. Destined To Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and characters, as well as associates. I do, however, own my own pathetic, insignificant characters.

OOOO

**AN**: Oh my God! It's been two months since my last update! Shame on me! My life sucks. Why? 'Cause I had this chapter written out on all eight pages, my disk gets a virus and POW! No more chapter twelve. **I've also noticed that this web site deletes a few words (mainly curse words) that were meant for humor. Enishi's humor is very raw, so that would've been a good thing for people who don't like raw humor, or are easily offended. For those of you who do like Enishi's raw humor, however, please feel free to request the unrated chapters to come (or previous if you'd like) through email or through reviewing (please leave email for those of you who don't like to login).**

OOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 12: "Destined To Protect"_

It all started with a song; a male's voice singing in such beautiful tones that any mortal would do anything just to hear it. It was the wind, it was the water, it was the earth, and it was life; The First Song.

Tengoku and his brother Hiko created life through their singing; such power brought life to the dead planet which everyone now lived on. The beautiful song then had another join in; a female. Such a beautiful voice she had that both gods could not help but be very smitten with her.

Tochi, the most beautiful goddess in the Heavens also helped to generate life with the help of her two suitors.

So beautiful was Tochi's voice that Tengoku's heart swelled with love and pride, so much so that his eyes filled with tears, and born out of that tear was Izanagi.

To the people of the Sinto belief, Izanagi was the one who created everything. However, he played a part in the creation of time, of earth, and of life. He created the islands of Japan and everything within that abounding land.

Three gods and one goddess created everything that existed in Japan, and from there, the immortals prospered.

Yet why did two gods and one goddess decide to start life? Why sing the Life Song that created everything, healed everything, and lived in everything? Did they find it pleasing, or did they do it because they needed to feel important by creating lesser being so they could be worshiped?

Or was it something more, something indescribable to mortals to even think of? Was it a thought from poetry, from songs, from stories, or, dare it be said, from love?

However, to Tochi, creating was like a game to her; she could create just as easily as she could sing it away. Perhaps that is why she is known, to those most closest to her, as the Omega goddess; the one that always ends everything.

OOOO

The trip to Enishi's hiding place was very silent. Few words were spoken among the five individuals walking in a group; Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Akira, and Soujiro.

The rest of the Oniwanbannsu were told to stay home and watch the restaurant, Sano and Yahiko included, much to their dismay. This was a battle for only the high priest, the two gods, one demon, and one goddess-turned-mortal.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Akira demanded, thus breaking the long and growing uncomfortable silence.

Kenshin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly sighed before answering, "Yes, I do because it's always the same place us demons start at when we come up from hell. Do **you** know where you're going?"

Akira and Kenshin glared at one another, the fallen demon prince knew whose side the god was on, and it wasn't on the Heaven's side. So why did Kenshin not say anything? No one would believe a demon over a god; even someone as understanding and intelligent as the priest, Aoshi.

"Can we please keep going?" Kaoru asked, genuinely afraid for Misao's safety. "This really isn't helping poor Misao-chan."

"Fine." Kenshin relented, rolling his eyes downward, opposite of the Heavens. "We'll go rescue that priestess."

OOOOOO

Misao sighed in the darkness, her shoulder throbbing painfully, and her physical strength drained; but she was strong in spirit and in her will because she did not sell out Kaoru and the others.

Yet, as Misao looked into nothingness, she wondered if she would be able to hold out just a while longer. Yes, she would! She was Makamachi, Misao, priestess to the goddess Kaoru; she will not say a word!

Misao sighed again, shifting around to become comfortable, which was practically impossible because the floor was cold and hard, as was the air that surrounded her, and her wrists were bound together behind her back.

Often times, Misao wondered why this demon guy was keeping her. Horrid thoughts filled her mind, and she shook her head at each one of them. Demons would not want anything to do with a mortal, right?

All thoughts left the high priestess as the basement door swung open, and light suddenly split the darkness, and pierced Misao's ocean-blue eyes with pain as they tried to adjust to the light.

"Well isn't she a cutie?" a female voice cooed, and Misao heard two pairs of feet coming down the stone steps. "She's so cute; I could just eat her up!"

"Would you like her for a present, Ada-chan?" a male voice offered, one that Misao recognized as the demon that tortured her.

"Well, let me see if she qualifies."

Misao could finally open her eyes, and she saw the demoness before her; she had dark blue hair, almost black, like the deep part of the ocean before it grows black. Her eyes, however, were darker than said deepest part of the ocean; they were the purest back Misao had ever seen.

The demoness, Ada, as the other demon called her, cut her binds with what looked like a knife, and Misao thought this a very peculiar choice of weapon.

Without hesitating, Ada made a swift, shallow cut on Misao's right hand, and the demoness licked the beads of blood that came flowing out, her expression one of pure joy as if expecting the metallic substance to taste good.

Ada's expression, however, turned sour, and she quickly dropped Misao's hand, turned her head and started spiting and blowing raspberries.

"She's no good, Eni-chan," Ada exclaimed in dismay. "She's had her first blood flow!"

"First blood flow?" Enishi repeated with a questionable eyebrow raised. "I thought she was no more than a child."

"I'm sixteen." Misao growled with annoyance, her head held up in defiance.

"You know I don't like anyone that's reached manhood, or had their first blood flow!" Ada complained like a spoiled child, completely ignoring Misao.

Misao then realized who the demoness was; she was Adachigahara, the demoness who loves children… in the culinary sense.

"We could always put her in the s, Eni-chan." Ada suggested, once again pretending as if Misao was not there.

" s!" Misao shouted indignantly, for it was indignant for a high priestess to be in demon s.

"No, I think I have a much crueler form of games planned for our dear priestess." Enishi replied with the most horrid, cruel smile on his face.

_Oh, gods, help me! _Misao cried out in her mind as her shoulder once again throbbed in pain.

OOOO

There it was; the hiding place of Enishi. It looked more like a mansion than a hiding place! It could easily be found, and yet it was perfect; no one would dream of finding a demon in such an elaborate and extraordinary place.

"Weapons ready?" Kenshin asked, turning back to his comrades who all silently nodded. "Here we go, then."

OOOOO

"Enishi-sama," an Akuma demon called from the top of the stone steps. "There's a group of mortals coming here, one of them is your demon brother."

"Ah, Battousai, so you decided to fight on the mortals' side of this war, huh?" Enishi said to himself, a huge grin on his face. "Interesting."

"Eni-chan," Ada began, making a motion towards Misao. "What do we do with her?"

"Take her out there with you, but make sure you keep her close to you; do not let her out of your site." Enishi replied, walking up the stone steps and out of the basement.

"Follow me, priestess." Ada commanded, looking mournfully at her knife, which she never got to use.

Misao complied, mostly because she wanted to see if Aoshi was with the "group of mortals."

_Would he come rescue me?_ Misao pondered to herself as she and Ada walked up the stone steps, through the mansion, and out the front door.

After being in the basement for some time, the sudden, brilliant sunlight on Misao's eyes was torture. The pain felt as if someone was stabbing her eyes with a blunt blade, and trying to pry them out.

Ada pushed Misao along, and the poor priestess had no choice but to allow it, for she was blinded for the moment. When they came to a stop, Misao felt her bounded hands being pulled towards someone, and then she was pressed up against that someone.

Misao blinked her eyelids rapidly for a few minutes, and saw the white-haired demon holding her close to him. Disgust filled the young woman's stomach, and she tried to pull away, but Enishi held her bound hands stead fast.

As she looked to her left, Misao saw who the people were that came to rescue her; there was Soujiro, and Akira, the two gods sent to check up on Kaoru. Continuing her eyes' quest, she saw Kaoru, the goddess-turned-mortal, who was trying to hold her Sword of Shinjitsu steady, but having much trouble, for one has to be an immortal in order to handle the sword.

Misao was genuinely curious and surprised when she saw Battousai standing among the mortals and gods, fighting on their side. She heard that he was there, for she obviously heard it from the Akuma demon, but she did not believe until she saw him herself.

And there was Aoshi. He did not look once at her, but kept his gaze strictly on the second demon prince, Enishi. Even though Misao knew that it was part of his training as an Oniwanbannshu leader to never give away any emotions, Misao felt her heart sink to the pit of her intestines. _Just look at me; just once, Aoshi_. However, when he did not comply, she continued to see who else came.

"Is that your lover?" Enishi whispered in Misao's ear, and the priestess knew who he was referring to.

As an answer, Misao shook her head, not having the power to control her voice, for the demon was very close to her neck; his lips barely touching her sensitive skin. "You lie, bitch." Enishi hissed, now looking her deep in her crystal-blue eyes.

"I do not speak falsely." Misao whispered back. "I love him, hai, but he does not return my affection."

Enishi turned away and sighed. "I can see you speak the truth. How pathetic you mortals are."

"At least we know what love is, and how to love. Demons know nothing but how to hurt, how to create chaos and anguish; and that's what you are."

"Is that what you've been told?" Enishi smiled fairly bitterly. "Then let's see if you can prove that the 'love' you feel for that other mortal is worth dying for."

Enishi brought Misao closer with the most horrible sneer that she had ever seen on his pretty face. The demon turned towards the group before them with that same sneer displayed.

"I'll make an exchange!" Enishi shouted to the comrades before him. "The Princess, Kaoru, for the priestess!"

Misao suddenly realized what Enishi was doing; he was testing the strength and will of the rescue group; as such, she also realized his meaning behind, _"Then let's see if you can prove that the 'love' you feel for that other mortal is worth dying for."_

She was going to die today, and she could not stop it. Misao suddenly became aware of beautiful orchard they were on that will be used as a battlefield. She became aware of how green the trees were, how green the luscious, soft grass was, and how beautiful the birds were sang.

Yet most of all, she became aware of the man she loved most, gazing at her, though it was only for a second, it was also forever. His eyes were bluer than Misao remembered them, and he was far more handsome than she remembered. All she did was smile at him; just smiled and faced the death she was going to have.

OOOOOOOO

"Get ready; this battle is going to start." Kenshin said to the people of the group. He gave one last glance at Akira, and the state of ease he was in gave him away as to who he was allying with.

They saw Enishi come up through the orchard, the ninja girl following blindly behind. The group saw the demon whisper to the priestess, and then called to them, "I'll make an exchange! The Princess, Kaoru, for the priestess!"

Aoshi looked briefly at Misao, and she smiled at him; a secret smile that he did not know the meaning of, which terrified him, for he always knew what his girl was thinking.

Before anyone in the group could say anything, Kenshin shouted to his brother, "No exchange!"

"Have it your way!" Enishi shouted, and gave a hand command to six of his Akuma demons.

The demons were a good seven feet tall with fire for hair. Their skin was a deep bronze color, their eyes carried the flames of hell in them, and they wore at their sides, swords; in their hands they carried axes.

At Enishi's hand command, the Akuma demons charged at the group of five, their weapons ready to slice, kill, and mutilate.

The Akuma demons, which were charging in a line, suddenly split up to attack the individuals in the group. One demon charged up to Aoshi, one charged to Soujiro, another charged to Akira, one more charged to Kaoru, and two charged to Kenshin.

It was easy for Soujiro and Akira to defeat the Akuma demons, for they were gods, and they could just blink, and the demons would be reduced to dust. The first thought that came into Soujiro's mind was check on Kaoru.

Kaoru, due to the weight of her sword, was having a rather difficult time. Her sword felt as though it were weighted down with an anvil. It grieved Kaoru to realize how weak she was; to fully know that she was no longer a goddess.

Soujiro was about to interfere when Kaoru shouted, "Save Misao!" When her friend looked like he was about to hesitate, the fallen goddess shouted again, "Save Misao! That's a command!"

Soujiro then took up his sword and went to save Misao from Enishi's clutches, with Akira in tow.

Kaoru turned back to the Akuma demon before her; at seven feet tall, his ax was huge, sharp, and gleamed in the sunlight. The fallen goddess' heart pounded, and again, she knew fear; it iced her blood and froze her lungs.

Kaoru shook her head and forced her fear away. She had to live through this! She will not die today!

Forcing her sword blade upward, the Akuma demon charged at her; his ax at the ready to decapitate her head.

Kenshin rolled his eyes as two Akuma demons charged at him. He sighed and leaned against his sword as if leaning on a walking cane. Akuma were just pawns to drain the strength out of the other aponet before facing the real challenge.

Unsheathing his sword with a sigh, Kenshin got into battle mode and with a few swings of his sword, the two Akuma demons were hacked to pieces.

One piece of a leg, however, went sailing though the air and it hit the legs of the Akuma demon Kaoru was facing. The Akuma lost his balance and fell forward, right on the woman.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted and ran towards the fallen Akuma, his sword slicing away at the demon.

When the body was in pieces, Kenshin began shoving the pieces away. He finally got the right pieces, the chest, off of Kaoru.

As soon as the heavy burden was thrown off her, Kaoru began coughing and rasping for air. She saw the redheaded demon, on his knees, looking down at her in genuine worry, and the first thing she said was, "Where's my sword."

Kaoru sat up and looked around while Kenshin sighed and rolled his eyes. He drummed his fingers on the ground and sighed again.

"You could thank me for saving you." Kenshin exclaimed, expecting some form of gratitude.

"For what; almost crushing me?" Kaoru argued, still searching for her sword.

"No; for saving your life." Kenshin argued back, getting back up on his feet.

"Actually, you didn't save my life." Kaoru exclaimed proudly, pointing to her sword embedded in the Akuma's chest. "He was dead before you decided to make chop stew out of him."

"You got lucky." Kenshin muttered.

"Whatever; we have Misao to save. I hope Soujiro and Akira are alright."

"At least one of them is." Kenshin muttered again and followed after Kaoru.

Aoshi was having no such luck that Kaoru had. He had disarmed the Akuma demon, but lost one of his twin kodachi in the process. The demon then drew out his sword and now they were hitting blades.

Aoshi tried his special attack several times, and all the Akuma did was receive something like a paper cut. The skin was not only bronze color, but also seemed to be made of bronze.

Despite being tired and energy deprived, Aoshi continued to fight; the memory of Misao's warm, loving smile always in his mind.

OOOOO

Misao watched Aoshi battle the Akuma demon, and she wished she had her weapons with her so she could help, even if it was just a little bit.

Enishi continued to remain beside her until they saw four people of the group charging towards them, and the demon took a step forward.

"So that's the great Kaoru?" Enishi questioned to himself, even though Misao could hear.

The demon took in Kaoru's crystal-blue eyes, fairly feminine figure and short black hair; as black at midnight. He, then, understood why his brother fell in love with her, although he did not venture to admit out loud, if even to himself.

"No much of a prize, although she does have short hair like Akira claimed."

"What!" Misao shouted, not believing a god would have anything to do with the demon ahead of her.

"Oh, you didn't know? You have a traitor in your mists." Enishi announced as if talking about how green the pasture is.

"You lie!" Misao accused, not wanting to believe it, even though it made perfect sense.

"Am I?" Enishi challenged, throwing a curious look at the priestess.

When Enishi came forward, Misao drew back in repulsiveness. Enishi then grabbed the Akuma demon's ax; the one Aoshi disarmed, forced Misao around, and cut her binds.

Misao looked at the demon in curiosity and asked, "Why do you free me?"

"Go to him, priestess." Enishi said, indicated to Aoshi, whom was still fighting the Akuma demon.

Misao looked at Aoshi, looked at Enishi, and back to Aoshi, and then she started to run towards him; to the man she loved. The demon was planning something, and she did not know what it was; all she knew was that where Aoshi was, she was safe.

Despite the calls from the other four, Misao kept running. She was about a third of the way to him, when Misao heard a whistling noise. She briefly saw the ax swinging through the air, thrown by Enishi.

Aoshi's back was to them, when he gave the final blow to the Akuma demon, slicing his throat. He would not be able to turn around in time to block the ax's blow.

_Smile and face your death, priestess._ Enishi thought, as he smirked his smug smile and watched the sense play out before him.

The rest of the group gave warning calls to Aoshi as the priest began to spin around, and then all went into slow motion.

He suddenly saw Misao standing in front of him, heard the sickening sound of a blade entrenching into flesh, saw his woman lurch forward and into his arms.

_What just happened?_ Was all Aoshi could think of.

He suddenly saw a small, seemingly innocent trail of blood flow out the corner of Misao's beautiful pink lips, and saw her face grow deathly pale. She then smiled up at Aoshi, the same secret smile he saw earlier, and then she fell limp in his arms, a pool of blood around them both, and absorbing into the fabric of their clothing.

Life; it all began because of a Song of Love.

_To Be Continued…_

OOOOO

**AN:** I honestly hope that you readers can forgive me for such a slow update. Please, please, please forgive me!

**Where I got my information on names of Japanese gods and demons**: _www(dot)godchecker(dot)com_ Check it out; it's really great! Also, expect some more Shinto gods and goddesses to come into play in future chapters, okay? (anime smile)


	13. Destined To Wait

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the original characters of Rurouni Kenshin.

OOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 13: "Destined To Wait"_

When Aoshi jumped into a river to save her, and his ice-blue eyes looked at her, it was then that Misao knew she did not want any other love except him. Of course, back then, it was just awe mixed with a silly little crush.

Yet when Misao was a small, skinny girl of twelve, she truly fell in love with him; she lost herself under the power of those ice-blue eyes.

Misao, being so young, did not flirt with Aoshi during that time, for it would have been high uncomfortable for him.

However, when she turned fifteen, the legal age for courting back in the Meiji era, Misao let her love known through her constant flirting. It became obvious to even the dimmest of dim idiots who held Misao's heart; and Aoshi was certainly not an idiot.

So, one can understand Misao's puzzlement when the stolid man neither responded nor scolded her for her flirtatious attitude.

Misao made up countless escuses for Aoshi as to why he never responded to her flirting, neither positively or negatively; she was still too young, and he was waiting until she was older, their major height differences would have made it awkward to kiss each other, and, deep down Aoshi was truly shy when it came to expressing feelings.

Finally, Misao admitted to herself that Aoshi just did not love her, and he did not want to hurt her by telling her so. He loved beautiful women that were well-endowed, not a skinny, short eighteen year old.

It crushed the poor priestess to come to grips with that reality, but she still continued to love Aoshi, no matter how hard it was.

If only Misao was there, she could have seen just how much Aoshi loved her.

OOOOOOOO

"Why are we still here, Sano?" Yahiko whispered to the man sitting next to him in the waiting room of Shin-Kawabata Hospital.

"Apparently, the Weasel-girl is going through an emergency surgery." Sano whispered back as he eyed a beautiful brunette nurse as she walked by. "Damn, I'm glad I agreed to come here."

"Hentai." Yahiko snorted as he sank down further in his chair, apparently bored out of his mind.

The people in the waiting room was the whole Oniwabanshuu, their leader included, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and that demon prince, Kenshin.

Aoshi was more silent than usual, the Oniwaban were just as silent; Okon flipped through a magazine, not really seeing the pictures. Kaoru was pale, silent, and stared into nothing. The demon looked calm, yet bored as he shifted around in his chair, which was not too close to Kaoru, yet not too far.

"What's **he** doing here, anyway?" Yahiko growled, glaring daggers in the direction of the redhead, whom was looking just as calm as ever.

Sano looked at Yahiko, wondering if the little brat could read his mind, for he was thinking the same thing. Just then, the main surgeon walked in the room after taking her equipment off.

"I'm Doctor Takani, Megumi, but you can just call me Megumi." The surgeon introduced herself, looking at everyone carefully. "The good news is the young girl survived the surgery. The bad news is she's in a coma."

The poor Oniwabann did not know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or panic more. Megumi looked at Kaoru and Kenshin at the far part of the room and glared at them suspiciously.

"Why is it that every time I see you two, trouble follows?" the doctor asked as she folded her arms to herself.

"We—" Kaoru began, but was suddenly interrupted.

"These are my suspects-in-question."

Kaoru looked at the man who spoke; he was a fairly handsome man with amber eyes like Kenshin, a rather long face, four strands or so for his bangs, he had a blue police uniform on, and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"If you even think about lighting that cancer stick in here, sir…" Megumi began, and then gave a glare for effect.

The man seemed unfazed, but he winked at the doctor just the same as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You two," the police man said as he pointed to both Kenshin and Kaoru. "You're going to come with me for some questioning."

Yahiko, Sano, and the rest of the Oniwanban were about to protest when Kaoru shook her head and exclaimed, "I'll be alright; go see Misao."

Kaoru did not have to tell Aoshi that for he was already gone when Megumi said he could go see Misao.

When the trio was out of hearing range, the policeman turned to the short redheaded demon and scolded, "Why do I always have to come and save your ass?"

"You **know** this guy?" Kaoru shouted crossly.

"This is chief of police, Saitou Hajime, a friend of the family." Kenshin replied calmly.

"He looks more like a wolf than a man." Kaoru commented, looking the man up and down. "And what do you mean by 'a friend of the family'?!"

"A wolf?" Saitou repeated, lighting his cigarette. "I take that as a complement."

Kaoru grabbed Saitou's hand, took off his glove, spit in his hand, took the lit cigarette out of his mouth, and placed it in his hand where her pool of saliva was, where the cancer stick went out with a hiss.

"No smoking!" Kaoru shouted, and then turned to the chuckling Kenshin as she waited for further explanation.

Saitou wondered if that was going to continue to happen to him, since it was the male nurse up front who did the very same thing.

"He's just a friend of the family." Kenshin repeated, still chuckling.

"**This** is your type?" Saitou asked, pointing a thumb at Kaoru.

"Hey!" Kaoru continued to shout. "You're no catch of the day, either!" Then she turned her attention back to Kenshin. "You mean to tell me he's a demon, too?"

"Good luck with your kids." Saitou announced, taking out another cigarette, only this time he did not light it.

"He's kind of a demon." Kenshin answered, enjoying the display the fallen goddess delivered.

"Like hell I'm going to have kids with him!" Kaoru shouted at the policeman, and then once again, turned her attention back to the demon prince. "You mean he's half demon?"

"Only every other day, princess." Saitou exclaimed, sucking on the cigarette, wishing it was lit.

"Yes, he's half demon." Kenshin answered, wondering if he should take up smoking to help calm his nerves.

"This is so mixed up." Kaoru said, shaking her head. "First poor Misao is in a coma, and then this half demon jackass shows up to 'question' us."

"So the female ninja is asleep; big deal." Kenshin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"A coma, you idiot!" Kaoru shouted once again. "That means she's at the in-between; she can either die or awake."

"I'm hoping for the earlier." Kenshin muttered, but Kaoru heard it anyway.

"You're such a heartless bastard!" the fallen goddess shouted before slugging the fallen demon on the shoulder, and then ran off to the waiting room.

"What a way to steal her heart, idiot." Saitou exclaimed, lighting up the cigarette he had been dying for.

Kenshin took the cigarette out of Saitou's mouth, dropped it to the ground, and stomped it out.

"Sick it up your ass." Kenshin said bitterly before following after Kaoru.

"These bastards owe me another pack of cigarettes." Saitou muttered as he put another unlit cigarette in his mouth and walked out the door.

OOOOOO

The room was brilliantly lit with the early morning sun. the light streaming in was like a warm bath of light.

The warmth, however, went unnoticed by the two occupants in the room; one was lying on the bed, pale as the sheets surrounding her, and her lips were a pale, pale pink. Her jet-black hair was darker now in severe contrast to her pale face and white sheets. Her eyes were closed off to the world around her, revealing her long, dark eyelashes.

The second occupant was just as silent as the girl lying on the bed. His ice-blue eyes watched the wounded woman as if his staring would cause her to awake. When he gently held her hand, the young woman did not respond; nothing. The only activity that happened was the steady beep of the heart and lung machine.

"Misao," Aoshi whispered, slightly tightening his grip on her hand. "Wake up."

Nothing.

"Dammit, Misao; by all rights, you're not supposed to be here. You're not supposed to save me."

No response again.

It was a while that Aoshi sat there watching Misao lie on her hospital bed, reliving the memory of her saving him, again and again in his mind.

When Misao collapsed, Aoshi saw that they had two choices; one, continue fighting and risk his woman's life or two, let that bastard get away and save Misao. Choice number two won out.

Finally, Aoshi stood up and exclaimed, "Wake up soon." And he kissed her pale cheek before he walked out.

Even after that, there was no response from Misao.

OOOOO

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! That's what you are! That's all you are! Bastard!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin while they stood near the snack machine in the snack room. Her loud voice bounced off the walls of the empty room and hurt his ears.

Kenshin let Kaoru yell at him, curse his heritage, his blood, and his family with as much calmness and patience a ninja would envy.

Finally, Kaoru stopped to catch her breath, her chest moving up and down rapidly in a sensual way. Kenshin allowed his amber eyes to linger there for a brief moment before he forced them back to her face.

"Are you quite finished now?" he asked the woman as he calmly leaned on the snack machine.

"Bastard." Kaoru finished with a breathy whisper.

"Yes, I know." Kenshin agreed, eying a chocolate bar, imagining the melted treat all over Kaoru's body…

Kenshin closed his eyes, willing the delightful image away for now. Then he turned back to

Kaoru and said, "Let's talk this out now."

"**You** want to **talk**?!"

A glare was Kaoru's response.

"You're obviously upset about what I said about the ninja girl."

"Were you not listening to what I was yelling about?"

Again, another glare as a response.

"What I said about that girl was no ill towards her or anyone else." Kenshin calmly explained, pushing himself up from the snack machine. "You, of all beings in this universe, should know that demons don't say pleasant comments even when they don't mean it."

Kaoru was silent for a moment, not looking at Kenshin, and finally, she slowly nodded her agreement before voicing it. "Yes, that is very true."

"Now that's settled," Kenshin said, and then pointed to the chocolate bar. "Would you buy that for me?"

"Naze? Why?"

"It's looks delicious."

"Get that policeman to buy it for you!" Kaoru huffed, exiting to room.

Kenshin looked at the candy bar, at the exit Kaoru left out of, and then back again before he pursued Kaoru anew.

OOOOOOOO

"Damn, that was close." the white-haired demon announced.

"I'd say that was some aw some action." Ada replied, smiling in an insane fashion.

"Well, it was rather bloody," Enishi agreed, smiling in the same insane way Ada did. "Did you see the way that girl just collapsed in a pool of blood?"

"Yes..." Ada said dreamily. "All that delicious red blood gone to waste, though; pity."

"Regardless, Ada," Enishi said seriously. "We need to move our headquarters to another location."

"What location would that be?"

Enishi grinned in an evil, yet insane way.

"I think I know just where." he replied.

OOOOOOOO

It was a waiting game that made their nerves twitch and exhaustion became their blood. Waiting for Misao to wake up for the past few days put them in the state they were currently enduring. Shift after shift; one person stayed with Misao at the hospital, the rest went home.

Finally, Okina decided that it was time for him, the Oniwanbanshuu, and their leader, Aoshi, to continue on with the mission of finding Enishi again and destroying him. When that was mentioned to Aoshi, he was silently reluctant about leaving Misao behind, but he saw no other choice; one could wait all their lives for a person to wake up out of a coma, but for

Aoshi, he would wait forever for Misao.

On the fourth day, Aoshi finally agreed to pursue the demon, Enishi, once more.

In Misao's hospital room, the sun was setting in a brilliant red color, turning the whole room into an orange-red color that danced along the walls. It reminded Aoshi of a fire, a war about to start that would make everything blood.

Aoshi sat in a chair next to Misao's side, the steady sound of the heart and lung machine was the only thing that could be heard in the still silence. The ninja leader gently placed his hand on Misao's soft, still hand.

"Misao," Aoshi whispered, almost afraid that his voice would not bring her back. "I have to go now, but I'll be back to see you later, alright? Please be awake by then because... because I... I need to ask you a very important question."

Misao was still asleep, and Aoshi finally stood up, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She did not even stir, and their was a grunt that came from the person behind the couple.

"Okina," Aoshi stated calmly. "There's something I need to ask you regarding Misao."

Okina grunted again, and waited for his fellow ninja to inquire.

OOOOOOOO

Kenshin opened his eyes after focusing all his mind power on where his brother ran off.

Enishi was one cunning bastard, that was a for sure fact.

"Which way did Enishi go?"

Kenshin already sensed Kaoru walking towards him, so he did not even jump when she asked her question. He turned and saw her crystal-blue eyes staring inquisitively at him. Those same eyes that pierces his soul, yet makes his heart rate increase.

"He went north towards what these mortals call 'Tokyo.'"

"That's pretty far." Kaoru exclaimed with a wince. "If I were still... immortal... I could get there in no time."

"I can."

Kaoru glared a death stare at the Demon Prince.

"I know." she said pointedly.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru; the sun had set and it was the Hour of the Demons. Yet she looked magnificent in the darkness, her silhouette gently lit up by the lights from the hospital behind them. Kenshin's heart began to pound again as Kaoru turned and looked at him with those crystal-blue eyes.

"What?" Kaoru asked inquisitively.

The Demon Prince wanted to say a thousand things running through his mind, yet only one answer can out of him.

"Nothing."

"Okay, then, let's go back inside and tell the others you know where Enishi is going to."

As they walked back, the back of Kaoru's hand brushed past Kenshin's hand, and the Prince's head was swimming so fast that he had to stop and breathe a few seconds. His heart pounded, yet he hated it.

_Harden yourself; she'll only end up hurting you. _

"Kenshin?" came the soft, songbird voice.

The redhead took another deep breath inward before opening his hard, cold amber eyes.

"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru asked timidly, and he knew he looked fairly fierce. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kenshin growled out, and he walk forward, almost knocking Kaoru off the walkway.

_Hate her; you must hate her. _

He closed his eyes again, and all he could see was those soft, beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

_To Be Continued... _

OOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Surprise!! I'm back!! I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter, even though I read over it, and thought I'm a bit rusty. I hope to improve for future chapters. All is well, and I'll continue this story with a faster pace then I have had. (winces at the nearly two years that has passed since the last update) By the way, uncut chapters, as well as future lemon chapters (blush, blush) will be posted on www(dot)mediaminer(dot)com. Oh, and to answer the questions from some readers, I am _Americana_, and my child is _mistiso_. I love Regine Velasquez (I don't care if people do say she "screams." We say the same thing about Mariah Carry here in the states), and no matter what she does or says, I will continue to love her singing voice!! I love to listen to her sing while I'm writing chapters; somehow it helps me get back to my old writing style. Anyway, on to the next chapter!!


	14. Destined To Retrograde

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 14: Destined To Retrograde_

The city of Tokyo was much larger than Kaoru thought it would be. Tall buildings sprouted out like trees, and placed very close to one another. It was congested with people; so many, in fact, that people walking had to also walk in the street. It did not matter since most of the main streets had traffic constantly.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko. ,and the Oniwabann took up residence at the Akebeko restaurant, which Kaoru soon learned that it was one of the many headquarters the Oniwanban had placed around Japan.

Since there were not that many rooms upstairs in the residents' area, Kaoru shared a room with Yahiko, Sano shared a room with Kenshin, and the rest of the Oniwabann shacked up together.

The group ate a fresh, good meal after their flight to the capital city, and relaxed only for the night. Kenshin was out in the backyard, his eyes concentrating on the sky above, where no stars were present.

"Doko ni Enishi?" Kaoru asked, coming up behind the demon.

Kenshin did not seemed surprised when Kaoru appeared; almost as if he knew that she was there the whole time.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Kenshin inquired, tying to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"...That's what we came here for." Kaoru answered, unsure of Kenshin's sanity evident in her voice.

"He's near," Kenshin answered, his gaze up at the sky the whole time. "He's always been good at hiding himself."

Kaoru looked at the vegetation that grew out in the backyard. The Akabeko was almost like the Aoiya, only this restaurant grew vegetables and fruits, whereas the Aoiya grew roses and other such inedible plants.

"Are you still going to fight?" Kenshin asked quietly, not looking at the now mortal goddess.

"Hai," Kaoru answered, looking at Kenshin, while his gaze was fixed ahead of him. "I have to protect them."

"You're mortal, too, you know." Kenshin reminded her as he looked at her from his profile. "You can die just like the rest of them."

"I have to protect them." Kaoru repeated, almost as if that was becoming her motto.

"You don't get it," Kenshin said quietly, shaking his head. "Even as a goddess, you never understood it."

"Understood what?" Kaoru inquired hotly, her defenses getting ready for a verbal battle.

"Even if you protect humans all their lives, you still can't protect them from one natural fate of all mortals; they all suffer while they live, and then they always die."

Just like that, Kaoru's defenses were shot down. Kenshin was right; all humans die eventually. Whether it was from disease, sickness, or old age, they all die.

As a goddess, Kaoru tried to relieve the humans of their suffering, yet not one could she save from death. It was a price that they had to pay for their mortality.

"I know," Kaoru said sadly. "I know what the fate of all humans is; but I still want to protect them as much as possible. As long as I can, I want to protect them."

"You care for the humans?" Kenshin more stated than questioned.

"You can say I grew quite fond of them over the centuries." Kaoru agreed with a sad smile.

"Rest for the night, Kaoru, We'll be battling tomorrow."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin again; very few times did he ever say her name, and this time, he said her name softly, almost like a sacred word. She understood the dismissal, however, and she ran her fingers through her still short, yet now shoulder-length hair, and then turned and walked inside the building.

"_Is it possible… that I can save you as well?"_

Kenshin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It seemed forever since Kaoru said those words, but he knew it was only a few months ago. He hated those words then, but now it made him think; could she save him?

He hated to admit it, but she was getting through to him. All his defenses were knocked down by those beautiful blue eyes, and the hardness around his heart was melting away with her every smile.

Kenshin shook his head at himself for falling in love with a goddess. He stopped at that thought; he fell in love with a goddess? The only explanation for him, a demon, to fall in love would be when Kaoru cut his face, and human emotions were instilled into him.

Yes, that must be the reason. Kenshin thought as he went inside the Akabeko to sleep.

OOOOOOOO

Kaoru had never dreamt before, due to immortals naturally not dreaming when they sleep, and yet now she dreamed.

Even though she could not see his face, she knew who he was; red hair, gold eyes, and a fine-toned body. She could feel his warmth, his gentle hands, and the love he felt for her.

Kenshin...

Kaoru awoke with a start, surprised that the sun was already out, and streaming beams of sunlight into the room. She exhaled chokingly, shocked at how vivid the dream was, and that she would dare dream about a demon!

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Kaoru jumped again, and looked at the same demon she dreamed about. Kenshin was leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he looked down at her. It was then that Kaoru realized they were alone.

"W-Where's all the others?" Kaoru asked in a shaky voice, although she was trying to keep herself calm.

"Downstairs with Akira and the other bastard."

"Sojirou." Kaoru corrected the demon.

Kenshin got up from leaning, stood up, and turned to face Kaoru. When he got to the futon she slept on, he crawled over to the now mortal goddess, almost predatory-like.

"Do you know what I hate more than anything?" Kenshin asked in a soft, although dark whisper, as his face was millimeters away from Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head, her eyes impossibly wide, and her heart pounding in her chest, although she did not know if it was from fear, or the fact that they had never been this close to each other before.

"I hate what you did to me."

"Eh?"

"You gave me human emotions when you cut my face." Kenshin replied in the same dark whisper he started with, and he placed Kaoru's hand on his face for emphasis. "Now I feel guilt, repentance, regret..."

Kaoru tried to jump back when Kenshin's face tried to close the barely-there gap between them, but failed, and instead, fell back on the futon; her gaze now saw the demon above her.

"...Happiness," Kenshin continued and he lowered his face back to Kaoru's face. Kaoru's heart pounded so rapidly that she thought her heart would split wide open from the sheer force of it.

"...Love." Kenshin concluded, rubbing his nose against Kaoru's nose. "Do you like me like this, my goddess? Perhaps I am bound to you through these emotions; a slave to them."

Kenshin lowered his lips to barely a breath away from Kaoru's lips. Kaoru's breathing increased, and so did her heart rate, if that was possible.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Kaoru was trembling with fear and, dare she admit it, excitement. Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for his lips to touch her own. When she did not feel anything, she opened her eyes, only to see Kenshin looking at her with anger and disgust.

"Do you want this between us?" the demon asked, anger evident in his voice and Kaoru was, yet again, confused and a little disappointed. "Do you want me to be bound to you, only because you forced a change on me? I bet you, that if you took these human emotions away, that I would not love you; I would do everything I can, once again, to destroy you. Do you believe me?"

Kaoru's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally answered, "Iie, I don't believe you."

Kenshin raised one eyebrow at Kaoru before he challenged, "Then why don't you take away these feelings, leave me in the state of my demonic self, and we'll see the answer for ourselves."

Kaoru sat up and as she did, Kenshin moved away from her, sitting at the far end of the futon.

"Do you want to hate me that much?" Kaoru asked, not wanting to admit, even to herself, that she was hurt.

"I just want to test myself."

Kaoru was silent for a moment, and then replied, "When the opportunity arrives, I'll do as you requested."

"Good." was all Kenshin said before he got up and left.

OOOOOO

"We have some good news about Misao." Soujiro said to Aoshi in the dinning area. "She's starting to respond to nerve tests, and the doctors think she's going to pull out of the coma."

Aoshi nodded his gratitude to Soujiro, who, being immortal could go to and from Tokyo to Kyoto in only seconds.

"Now, let's focus on Enishi." Aoshi exclaimed, and then looked at Kenshin. "Where is he?"

Kenshin glared at Aoshi, a feud starting to form between them, but Aoshi did not protest against the former demon prince's presence. Kaoru seemed to have favored Kenshin being there.

"He's over in a compound that used to be a fish factory."

"That's just outside Tokyo city limits." Okina said, having knowledge of many city locations throughout Japan.

"If you say so." Kenshin said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Kaoru came down the stairs, smiled at everyone in greeting, and spotted Soujiro. She immediately walked over to him and hugged him in salutation.

"Soujiro-san!" Kaoru exclaimed, still hugging Soujiro warmly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh, um, glad to see you, too, Kaoru-sama." Soujiro greeted back, surprised by the extended embrace.

"You can just call me Kaoru." the princess said, still embracing her companion god.

"Okay... Kaoru..." Soujiro said, a bit uncomfortable with Kaoru's unnatural behavior.

Kenshin glared over at, not Soujiro, but Kaoru.

"If we can get a move on now," Kenshin said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Enishi's not going to wait forever."

"You're right," Kaoru agreed, releasing poor Soujiro from her grip. "Alright, let's go."

So the whole Oniwaban group, plus Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Soujiro, and Akira walked out of the Akebeko restaurant and to the outer limits of Tokyo city. While they were walking towards their destination, Kenshin pulled Kaoru behind the group with them.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Kenshin demanded, his hand still griping the former goddess's arm.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the demon before she replied, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Kenshin almost yelled, but stated instead in a very firm voice; he yanked firmly on her arm for good measure. "Cuddling up close to that asshole!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Iie!"

"Well then, don't worry about it." Kaoru said, rolling her arm out of Kenshin's grip. "Besides, when you return to your former, unemotional self, you won't have to worry about jealousy."

Before Kenshin had time to react, Kaoru darted back to the group, mainly, close to Soujiro. Kenshin frowned and gritted his teeth, and he felt like something was scratching the walls of his stomach while dancing in the pit of his stomach.

He hated the feeling it gave him, and yet Kenshin knew what it was, and knew that Kaoru was right; he was jealous. Kenshin had to remind himself that he had no right to clam the goddess, with him being a demon. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to possess her, take her and make her his only.

Kenshin inwardly sighed, reminding himself that once Kaoru keeps her promise, he would have no affection towards her. At that thought, a feeling came over him, like being stabbed in the heart; if he would have no feelings towards her, then he would have no remorse in killing her.

Now the once demon prince wondered if he should take back his request from Kaoru. Then another thought came into his mind that he would not care if he returns to his once emotionless state. Thus began an inward battle within Kenshin, choosing his dark side, or Kaoru.

The group arrived at their destination, and looked around. It was truly abandoned; however, it looked as if the people who worked there disappeared one day. The factory was a huge building that looked like a garage for military aircrafts to belong. Box crates that once shipped fish to various places were randomly placed, while some box crates were stacked neatly.

Fish nets were thrown over box crates as, perhaps, an anchor to hold the box crates in place. While the once fish factory looked abandoned, it was still flowing with activity, though not only the activity of humans. Akuma demons went to and from the factor, busying themselves with making swords, and practice fighting with each other.

"Who wants to do the greetings first?" Akira inquired, drawing his weapon for battle.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Kenshin asked, looking pointing at the god.

"He's your brother." Akira fired back, and the demon prince shook his head.

"ENISHI!!!" Kenshin yelled as loud as he could, which was very loud. All the Akuma demons looked up the hill at the group; the fire that surrounded their heads grew brighter, along with the fire in their eyes, all of them excited for the battle. "HEY BASTARD!!! COME OUT NOW!!!"

Just then the double doors to the factory opened, and Enishi came out calmly, dressed in very good Chinese dress clothes. The top shirt was dark blue, with matching colored pants. A single earring of yin and yang hung from his left earlobe, and dark sunglasses accompanied his face. Always by his side was Adachigahara, the demoness who consumed children.

"Oh, Eni-chan!" Ada exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her bladed knife. "They brought a child!"

"Oi, brother, what seems to be the problem?" Enishi called back in an infuriating calm voice.

"You are the problem!" Kenshin shouted back.

"And you're here to fight me?" Enishi called back, examining his fingernails.

"Hai!"

"Okay, let's fight." Enishi calmly agreed, taking off his top shirt, having a black tank top on underneath that showed off his very well toned arms, abs, and chest area.

The Akuma demons, and humans, ran towards the group in a battle charge after Enishi signaled them to go. The Oniwaban group and the others also charged, unsheathing their weapons; Kenshin ran to the front, so everyone was behind him, and he sliced this way and that so as to clear a path for the others behind him, and to have first access to Enishi.

The humans that fought them, Kaoru knew, were only possessed by the Akuma demons that accompanied them. With her still heavy sword, she attacked the Akuma demons, which the possessed humans could not see, in order that she released the humans from their spiritual imprisonment.

This tactic, however, left Kaoru wide open for attack by the possessed humans. So, in order to not get killed, the fallen goddess had to attack swiftly, and surly, so that she killed the Akuma demons with the first strike.

While she was loping off the heads of Akuma demons, Aoshi and the others seemed to have the same idea as Kaoru did. However, the amount of humans and Akuma demons was overwhelming, and very soon, they were outnumbered.

Fighting their way towards the building, Kaoru and the others were now battling just to survive. Kaoru swung her sword to the left, to the right; another demon here, and another demon there. Fight, fight, and fight on; if only her sword was not so damn heavy!

Suddenly, a man appeared in the mist of the blood and carnage. He was very tall, wore a police uniform, and was smoking a cigarette.

"So, you all thought you would leave me out of the action, eh?" he said, taking his now very short cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it.

"Saitou!" Kaoru cried, almost happy to see the half demon hybrid.

"Don't get relaxed yet." Saitou said simply as he easily sliced the head off of an Akuma demon that was about to attack him.

Kaoru nodded, sliced at an Akuma demon and then moved to the next one. She suddenly felt a pain on her upper right arm, and she looked down to see her sleeve cut open, a mild wound was on her flesh, but still caused bleeding.

Kaoru looked to her right to see her attacker, and saw an Akuma demon, his sword raised almost ready to make his weapon score home; she did not have time to defend herself.

"Kaoru!!!"

Kaoru looked left, hoping to see Kenshin, but was disappointed, however, when she saw Soujiro. The god sliced the head off of the demon, patted his princess on her shoulder, and then continued to fight.

Kaoru, never knowing exhaustion and pain, now knew what it was, and she hid behind a stack of box crates to regain her strength. She tore the bottom of her shirt off, tore the sleeve off, and wrapped the self-made bandage around her wound.

"I'm such a pathetic kid."

Kaoru jumped when she did not realize Yahiko sitting behind the box crates, his knees drawn close to himself, and he covered his face in them.

"I can't even fight." Yahiko said, his voice muffled by his clothes.

"No, Yahiko, you're doing a good job." Kaoru reassured the boy, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All I was doing was getting torn apart." Yahiko cried, and the goddess noticed the poor boy was covered in wounds. "I'm so afraid to die."

"Yahiko..." Kaoru started, not sure what to say. "You know, I wouldn't mind dying as much as a mortal."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru like she was crazy, and he asked, rather perplexed, "How could you want to die as a mortal? You won't go back to heaven if you do."

"I know," Kaoru explained. "But let me tell you something most immortals would never let you know; we would rather be in Nirvana rather than in heaven." Yahiko looked confused, so Kaoru continued to explain, "Nirvana is so much better than heaven."

"How can that be?"

"Well, because, the first thing that happens when you die is darkness. Sounds scary, right? Yet, then, you find yourself on a path; you travel up that path, and it splits in two. You take the one to the right, and you come to the most beautiful gold gates you've ever seen in your life, decorated with every rare and precious gem you can think of.

"Open the gates, and before you is a lush field of endless wonder. You can see all the people who passed on playing, relaxing, enjoying the company of one another on the grass that is so green, you cannot believe the color exists. The air is so fresh and clean it tingles your nose, and you walk up the green field; the sun is shining perfectly and the day is warm."

Kaoru closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, longing for the scene that she had seen happen to mortals for many centuries.

"Then," Kaoru continued, her eyes still closed. "You see all the people stop their activities at the sight of you, and yet they welcome you to paradise. You can see all your dead loved ones greeting you, hugging you, telling you how much they missed you and that they're glad you're there with them at last. That's Nirvana, and immortals long for that rather than heaven."

Yahiko opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed, and yet he could see the vision so vividly in his mind's eyes.

"But, today," Kaoru said, now rested and more determined. "Today is not the day for Nirvana, Yahiko! It's the time to fight so you can live a full life; Nirvana can come later."

Kaoru jumped out from behind the crate boxes with Yahiko in tow. Battling once again, they fought their way though the Akuma demons, which was difficult with the humans also attacking.

The sword was still heavy, but Kaoru used it the best her now mortal self could. She killed one demon and then another, and another. She did not see, however, the cautiously approaching human behind her. By the time she did, Kaoru found herself looking up at the man, whom had a raised dagger above him.

Kaoru looked around for the Akuma demon that possessed the man; however, she did not find one and was floored.

"Why?!" was all she could cry out to the human that was going to willingly kill her.

"Enishi promised us a rich, satisfying reward for those who killed you." the man simply answered.

Kaoru could not believe that a human would willingly serve a demon, when they did not know what that demon was capable of. The man was about to bring the dagger down into Kaoru's heart, when a voice stopped him.

"Kaoru!!!"

This time it was Kenshin, coming out of the chaos of the battle, wounded, scathed, but was desperately looking for her. He raised his sword above his head, and Kaoru stilled.

"Wait!!!" she pleaded, but it was too late; Kenshin brought his blade through the neck of the human and his head rolled away, his eyes stared into nothing.

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, panting, but making sure she was unwounded. Kaoru opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how to react. He just saved her life, and yet he killed a human as if he were nothing.

"How... Why did you kill him?" Kaoru demanded, tears welling up in her eyes, and pooled over, and rolled down her cheeks.

Kenshin gawked at Kaoru before he finally said, "He was about to kill you, and he wasn't possessed; he was a willing participant."

"You killed him..."

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's collar, pulled her up to him, and fiercely said, "Would you rather I let him kill you, or let him go?! He would just come back and try to kill you again! What do you want, Kaoru?! You can save them when they want to kill you; you can't have it both ways!"

Kaoru sunk her head in defeat and nodded. Kenshin was right; if humans were now going to willingly kill her, she had no choice but to kill them. The demon let go of the goddess, his voice a little more gentle, but still firm.

"Fight to live, Kaoru."

Kenshin disappeared into the chaos of the battle, moving his way to Enishi, leaving Kaoru to battle alone. Big mistake. Once the demon was gone, there was a pack of Akuma demons and humans on Kaoru, shoving her to the ground, all of them arguing which one would kill her first.

"My, my, what's all this about?"

Kaoru looked up through the crowd of bodies, relief flowing through her body.

"Akira! Akira, help me!" Kaoru pleaded with desperation evident in her voice.

The Akuma demons and humans laughed evilly as Akira looked down at Kaoru. The god was in a perfect stance, standing upright with his weapon still sheathed. He smiled at Kaoru, pleading for his help, but made no move to accept her request.

"It pains me to see you so... helpless, my princess." Akira said rather sarcastically, and the Akuma demons and humans laughed with the god. "Mortal you are now, Kaoru, and mortal you shall die."

Akira turned his back on Kaoru, and her heart sank. She was going to die, and no one was going to save her because they were too busy with the never ending numbers of Akuma and humans that seemed to appear out of no where.

She was going to die.

Then, it happened in the space of a heartbeat; Kaoru could feel the time stop in her own body and start working backwards. She inhaled a quick but deep breath, and she could feel the awesome power explode out of her, causing the Akuma and humans to fly away from her.

Kaoru floated in midair, her goddess radiance now back, and she could no longer feel her body slowly aging and dying, for time was still for her. The pure, white fighting kimono she wore as a goddess for battle was now back on her, and the sword that now floated back to her was as light as a dagger. Her hair, that was mutilated, and grew only to shoulder length, grew back out to the once beautiful, long raven-black hair she once had. Her hair was as soft as silk, and it shined like the sun on the water surface.

She opened her now goddess eyes and observed the shocked expressions on her companions' faces, and the fear from the Akuma and humans that now had to face the wrath of a goddess, rather than a mortal girl.

Kaoru was now a goddess again.

She floated back down to the ground, and landed gracefully. She took one step forward and landed flat on her face. Kaoru quickly got up, her face red from embarrassment, but mostly from Kenshin's persisting laugh at her blunder.

Apparently she forgot what it was like to wear a woman's kimono again. She used her sword to cut the bottom half of her kimono, in a diagonal cut, so she could move around more freely.

"It's not that funny, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted at the demon, who was still laughing at this point.

Kenshin stopped laughing, but still had an annoying smile on his face, and produced annoying snort-laughs. Kaoru straightened up, readied her sword, and swung it once through the air, and then all was quiet. The Akuma and humans looked rather confused at the motion the princess made, but then one Akuma demon started choking, and then he exploded into dust. After the death of that one demon, the rest of the demons started to follow suit, exploding into nothing but dust.

The humans took one step backwards, shaking at the power of the goddess whom destroyed the whole Akuma army with just one swing. They looked around them, at each other, and then fled.

Enishi, whom was usually clam, now stood alone, save for Ada; his expression was genuine shock, his mouth opened and closed as if trying to find something clever to say. He finally closed his mouth, his teeth clinched, and his eyes lowered into anger.

"Apparently I misjudge you, princess." Enishi said, taking a step forward and Ada followed suit. "From the looks of my current condition," he looked around at his now nonexistent Akuma and human army. "I would say you have the advantage. No fare, goddess. So, now, I propose moving back to Kyoto and I will deal with all of you there."

Ada grabbed Enishi's arm and the demon clapped his hands, once, together and disappeared. Kaoru, who was about to strike, stopped her swing in midair when Enishi disappeared, and then clinched her teeth in frustration.

"You let him monologue, you klutz." Kenshin accused, shaking his head. "That's why he got away."

"How many times must we keep chasing him?!" Kaoru yelled in frustration, sheathing her Shinjitsu

sword, as she ignored the infuriating demon prince.

"Probably until we kill him." Aoshi exclaimed, and then moved to another topic. "By the way, how did you become a goddess again?"

Kaoru stopped, looked up in heaven, and then said, "I think my father gave me a clue to get my immortality back, but I didn't catch it until now. He said my powers would come back only during a time of dire need, and considering my time was dire, I'm now back to being a goddess."

"Well, it great to have you back to yourself." Yahiko said, a smile appearing on his face.

"I thought you hated me." Kaoru reminded him.

Yahiko shrugged and said, "I learned to let it go. Besides, you told me about a place where my parents are and I know that they're better there than they are here."

"Oh, where's Akira?" Kenshin asked, looking around, seeing Soujiro, but no god among them named Akira.

Kaoru's face turned sour and she said, "There's no more Akira here."

When the group looked confused, Kaoru explained to whole story, and exactly why she was able to become a goddess once again. After the story, some shook their heads, wondering why a god would give up his heavenly position for a demonic position.

"I think it's time to go back to the Akebeko." Aoshi said, seemingly eager to get back to Kyoto; perhaps more eager to get back to Misao. "And then we can go back to Kyoto."

Kaoru smiled at that, and the group made their way back to Akebeko to nurse their wounds, and then go back to Kyoto the next day.

OOOOOO

"Damn bitch." Enishi growled, rubbing his arms with his hands to rid himself of the goosebumps that appeared on his flesh.

"Eni-chan, why do we keep running away?" Ada whined and folded her arms for dramatic pouting. "They had a child with them that I could have had for dinner by now."

"Shut up, Ada." Enishi snapped, and then started to pace. He finally stopped, turned and faced the demented demoness. "This is what we're going to do; I'm going to give them two months of peace, let them relax a bit, let their guards down, and then that's when I bring hell on them."

"Sounds great, Eni-chan," Ada said in a bored tone. "But what're we gonna do to entertain ourselves in this dark, dingy place for two whole months?"

Slowly, an evil smile crept onto Enishi's features, and he promptly grabbed Ada roughly.

"I'm going to enjoy my vacation, my little pet." the demon stated, throwing Ada to the ground and instantly was on her.

"Enishi!" was all Ada could say.

OOOOO

After they arrived back at Akebeko, the group tended to their wounds, ate, and refreshed themselves. Kenshin was out in the garden once again, looking at the starless sky, for no one could see stars in a city as bright as Tokyo. The only life around the garden, besides Kenshin himself, was the fireflies that seemed to lazily float, rather than fly, to a fro.

"Enishi has well as disappeared." Kenshin informed, knowing Kaoru was behind him. "I can't sense him anywhere on this earth."

Kaoru came closer, almost a breath away from Kenshin, who still had his back to her.

"Congratulations on returning to your goddess form," Kenshin said, and he started to turn around. "You must be happy about it--"

Kenshin did not have time to react; first he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and the next he saw Kaoru slicing at him, directly near his face. He felt a sting on his left cheek, and as Kaoru sheathed her Shinjitsu sword, Kenshin put his left hand on the area that was stinging. He brought his hand to look at it, and saw a vertical line of blood on his hand.

"Ka...oru...?" Kenshin breathed, unsure of why she wounded him on purpose, without a fight.

"You said you no longer wanted human feelings, so I canceled it." Kaoru explained, dropping down into a defensive stance in case Kenshin attacked her. "The only way to cancel it was by giving you another wound opposite of the previous wound I gave you."

Kenshin could feel all the guilt and sorrow for the evil deeds he had committed melt away from his heart like chocolate in the hot summer sun. He breathed a sigh of relief, and when all the emotions melted away, until only one feeling still remained: love.

"How do you feel?" Kaoru asked cautiously, still in defensive mode.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru through his once-again demonic eyes, and still she was beautiful; still she was everything he desired, and still he loved her. Confused, he replied to her, "I feel no different."

"What?" Kaoru said, equally confused. "Maybe I should cut you deeper--"

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, locking her arms in place, and his face was so close to her own face. The fireflies around them flew more rapidly, sensing the sudden air change caused by the sudden movement.

"Kenshin...?"

"Everything that is emotional has gone out of me except... you..." Kenshin rested his forehead against Kaoru's forehead. "You're still here, in me. Naze?"

"I... I don't know." Kaoru whispered, her heart pounding from the body heat that came off of the demon that held her. Kenshin was so warm it surprised the goddess; she usually imagined demons as cold as they are unfeeling in everything they do; but the redhead was so warm.

Kenshin wanted to resist what was happening to him; he still loved Kaoru, and yet he did not want to. He was supposed to be a demon, and demons did not love. What was wrong with him?

"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered her name so softly and yet so sincerely that the last blockage that surrounded Kaoru's heart was melted away; and the love she had for the demon holding her was able to make its way into the vessel, bonded with her, and flowed through her so rapidly, she had to breathe quicker and deeper to keep herself from fainting.

"We can't do this." Kaoru said, and Kenshin released Kaoru, but still stood close to her. She hated herself for rejecting him yet again. "This is wrong."

"I know." was all Kenshin could say before he turned his back on her, jumped over the wooden fence, and disappeared into the dark night.

_To Be Continued..._

OOOO

**AN**: I'm back from the dead! Anyway, I've been working excitedly on the sequel to **This Is Forever** that I need to remember you readers haven't read the ending to this one yet. So I'm forcing myself to stay with this story, and then work excitedly on the sequel. **This Is Forever** is almost done; five or six chapters more, give or take a little. The point is, this story is nearing its end, and I'm excited as well as a bit sad, saying goodbye to the Kenshin-gumi; however, they'll be back in the sequel, obviously, or it wouldn't be a sequel. A few more characters are going to come into play in the sequel, and I think you readers can guess who they are. (wink)

_**FYI: Uncut chapters (and soon-to-come lemons) are posted on www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org**_


	15. Destined To Marry

_**WARNING!!!**_ Tiny, tiny bit of lime, but you know where you need to go if you want to read the lemon.

OOOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 15: "Destined To Marry"_

A half month had passed, and there was no sign of Enishi anywhere. Everything in Kyoto, and all around Japan for that matter, was all peaceful. The economy went up, there were more peaceful events to participate in, and even crime rate went down dramatically.

Saitou snorted at that, and said that he was forced to lay off a few policemen; which he knew to fire the lazy ones, but at the same time, laying off policemen was a very unnatural occurrence. The half demon even said that if the spreading peace continued, he would be forced into an early retirement. Most of the time Saitou would be found home, which Tokio enjoyed the extra time with her husband.

Misao was already awake and waiting for the return of Aoshi and the other Oniwaban members. As soon as Aoshi saw she was awake, he was right by her side, which was very unusual for him, and he told her what he discussed to Okina, her guardian, about her future.

"Y-You want to... have a future with you?" Misao whispered, almost afraid that if she said it louder, all of what Aoshi told her would be a dream. "As in.. marry you?"

"Hai." was all Aoshi said.

No one from the outside of the Oniwaban group, save for Kaoru and the others, could understand what Misao saw in Aoshi that would enable her to love him as much as she did. Aoshi was not a romantic type, such as love words, poetry, candy, flowers, anything in that sense; he was a stolid man that no one could read, and he gave no one a clue into his thoughts or reasoning. Perhaps that was the way Misao wanted Aoshi.

Misao recovered fully, save for the ugly scar on her back and the curious "tattoo" on her left shoulder, which was examined by Aoshi and herself. It was weird, but interesting to know that the tattoo Enishi drew on the priestess was a demonic symbol. It was a circle with a triangle inside the circle. It was not a big tattoo, rather small, but still noticeable if Misao's shoulder was exposed.

The wedding plans began as soon as Misao agreed to marry Aoshi, which did not take long at all, if one would consider a half second a long time.

Misao was not one to show off, or have a wedding filled with numerous guests; yet, as is common knowledge among Asians, if the hosts invites one person to a party, one can guarantee that ten more people would be added to the list.

As the guest list started to add up, Misao whined, "I don't know even half these people; do you, Aoshi?"

Aoshi had told Misao to drop the honorific in his name, which she did, and he said, "No, but these people were invited by the ones we do know. They're probably family, or more than likely, friends."

"Are you inviting our other friends like Hannya and the others?"

"Of course."

Misao decided that the wedding would be traditional Japanese, but not so traditional that it strained the Aoiya budget, even though Okina insisted that money was not a problem. It seemed that "Jiya" wanted to spend everything on his little Misao.

When the wedding day came, Misao stood in front of a full length mirror, being assisted by Okon and Omasu, as was the tradition. It would also be next to impossible to get the wedding kimono on by herself.

The wedding kimono, or shiro-maku, started with a traditional red juban under the "robe." The juban could only be described as a short sleeved haori and a long length "skirt."

After Okon and Omasu helped Misao with her under kimono, it was time for the white over kimono. After the kimono was put on, Omasu pulled up the robe, at the waist, while Okon secured it with a matching color koshi-himo, which would be tied into an obi, and secured it even more with the matching color date-jime belt.

Omasu tied the obi sash behind Misao into the perfect butterfly tie, a gift that one has to assume came with great practice, as well as patience.

After everything was in place, Misao looked at herself in the mirror, and could not believe how much she changed in one day. Of course, it was not a permanent change, and Aoshi told her more than once that he loves her as her spunky, tomboyish self.

However, as Misao looked at herself in the mirror, she could not believe the change that took place. Her long, silky-black hair that was usually kept back in a braid, was now pinned up in a bun, which was traditional; but Okon made forelocks that shaped Misao's face, and Okon curled them into "corn rolls," which was untraditional, but looked cute on the bride.

Misao's face was touched up with make-up, light, natural eyeshadow, and red painted lips. Her kimono was pure white, decorated with cranes taking flight, but not in color. The cranes were stitched into the fabric with a sliver thread, so they became apparent when the light shined on the thread just right, making the cranes have a disappear and reappear effect.

After Omasu put the tabi socks on Misao's feet, she was fitted with vinyl zori sandals, which were white, but the straps themselves, made out of velvet, were red. At this time, Okina entered the room, dressed in traditional men's kimono, looked at Misao with a smile, and yet a bit of sadness, having to see the little girl now a woman.

Misao smiled back and hugged Okina, the man who was like a grandfather to her. Okina hugged her back, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'm not worried now; you're in good hands, and I know your future is secured."

Misao nodded, not trusting herself to say anything so she would not start crying, and then have to do her makeup all over again.

When the ceremony began, Misao and Aoshi saw each other for the first time in their formal clothes. Aoshi stared at his wife with an expressionless face, as always, but Misao could read his eyes that told her that he loved her, and thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

Aoshi was very handsome in his men's kimono, which was a royal blue haori, with matching hakama pants. He was fitted with men's vinyl zori sandals, the same color as Misao's sandals.

After the ceremony came the reception party, which was at the Aoiya. The party was on the first floor, however, with many guests involved, the fiesta even extended out to the gardens. Misao decided to stay in her white wedding kimono, even though it was traditional for the bride and groom to change several times.

Misao, however, knew that would be too expensive, but more, she did not want to fuss with changing all the time; Aoshi seemed to agree with her, and he stayed in his same kimono as well.

When the sun set, traditional hanging lamps were lit for light outside. The lamps were a very colorful red with patterns cut out of them, lighting everything around the outside with the cutouts. Some men gathered in groups outside, but others kept to themselves.

And that was the state Kenshin saw Kaoru.

Kaoru was dressed in a dark blue kimono with very bright and elaborate cranes, hand fans, and floral. Her beautiful, raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail, save for her long dreadlocks, and tied up with an indigo ribbon.

Kenshin stood in the dark, almost behind a bush, watching the goddess. He, too, wore a men's kimono with a dark blue haori and white hakama. Only he was armed with two swords; one long katana, and one short kodachi.

Nothing seemed to interest Kaoru, for she looked around, searching for nothing, when her blue eyes locked on with gold eyes. Kenshin had not moved from his position, but the goddess saw him all the same, like looking at a pair of cat eyes glowing in the dark.

The goddess and demon stared at each other for an extended time, neither moving, nor changing their blank expressions. Unknowing to both of them, one of the men outside, talking to his friends, seemed to take a particular interest in Kaoru.

He staggered over to the raven haired beauty, and slurred, "Hey, honey, what're you doing out here all alone?"

Kaoru was repulsed by the man, mostly due to his excessive drinking, but also his less-than-concealed lust. She took a step sideways, away from the man, but he followed suit, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's waist, his hand cupping her buttocks.

"How 'bout a kiss, baby?" the man more ordered than asked, and he promptly pulled Kaoru tightly against him, seeking her lips against his own.

His lips, however, did not meet their mark. Instead, they kissed cold metal, and the man looked down at his lips, followed down the blade to the owner, and finally, his eyes rested on a short, redheaded man with gold eyes.

"I don't think the girl appreciated your attention." Kenshin said, not looking at Kaoru, but straight at the drunken man with eyes that looked like they were eyeing prey. "I think it wise to release her."

"And what're **you** gonna do about it?" the man asked ignorantly, knowing that the rest of his drunken friends had their attention on the scene, and were ready to pounce when the time was right.

Kenshin moved his sword's blade to the throat of the man within the span of an eye blink. "I'll slit your throat if you don't comply." the demon answered simply.

When the man did not attempt to release Kaoru, the gold eyed demon sighed dramatically, and informed, "I do not want to make a scene at a peaceful celebration. Since you don't seem to know me, I'll tell you something about myself. One, I'm showing quite a bit of restraint right now, 'cause your heads would've already been flying by this time. Two, if you do not let go of **my** woman, I'll tell you my common name, but I'll kill you before you can even laugh in disbelief."

The man let go of Kaoru, but still laughed at the statement that Kenshin just made. The demon, even more annoyed now, flipped his sword over to the blunt side, and connected his sword with the neck of the man, sending him flying over the fence.

The rest of the drunken men seemed to know when the right time to leave was, and that time was then, and they left without a word, over to their fallen comrade.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, and she looked back at him with angry eyes. The same blue eyes that could make him melt pierced him, as well as angered him, leaving him wondering what he did wrong this time.

"You just can't wait to show off, can you?!" Kaoru yelled, seemingly knowing his thoughts, but then she turned and ran inside.

Kenshin followed suit, not ignoring the situation like he normally did in the past. They cut through, unnoticed, by the other guests while they watched Aoshi and Misao open gifts. He followed her up the stairs, and into her room.

"Stay away from me!" Kaoru shouted, not able to slide the door closed before Kenshin blocked it, and then forced his way into her room.

"What the hell?!" Kenshin yelled, after he slammed the door.

Kaoru was grateful that music and loud conversations continued downstairs to cover up their argument. The demon was seething, and the goddess backed herself up against the wall. Kenshin followed her to that point, and pressed himself up against her, although, in a menacing manner.

"What the hell do you want from me, Kaoru?!" Kenshin shouted, his face inches away from Kaoru's face. "Do you want me to follow you around like a fucking dog, obey every order you put out?! Is that how you see me; a damn dog?!"

"No..."

"Then what is it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kaoru screamed, and then calmed down, her eyes tearing up, and she repeated in a more quiet tone, "I don't know."

"Then tell me what you're thinking, what you do know." Kenshin said, in an equally calm tone.

"When I think, this is all a huge mistake, something happens that makes me realize this is not just coincidence."

"What isn't coincidence?"

"That everything that has happen to us--between us--is coincidence; but no one would accept our relationship. We... There can't be a 'we' between us."

"Nor an 'us' between we two."

"Yet, I can't help but wonder if this is all destined; like we are destined for this to happen." Kaoru exclaimed, searching for the reason behind what was between herself, a goddess, and Kenshin, a demon.

"Was this all destined to happen?"

Kaoru sighed, shook her head, the tears finally spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Naze? Why?" Kaoru whispered. "We both know we shouldn't... Can't..."

"I know; you're up, I'm down. You're a goddess, I'm a demon. Nothing we do can change that, but, maybe we should look at what we have in common."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in curiosity, but let him continue.

"We're both immortal, so the choices we make right now, this very second can change everything forever. We're not like humans who have to live with their actions until they die. We don't die, and so everything we choose to do, is forever for us. This is forever."

Kaoru closed her eyes when Kenshin rested his forehead against her forehead, and yet he continued, "I could choose to leave, and that would be my choice forever; or, I can... choose to stay, and that would be our choice forever. I choose to stay with you, Kaoru; what choice do you want that will be forever?"

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth several times before she answered, "...Stay."

Kenshin nodded, softly caressing Kaoru's cheek with his own cheek, he moved his face to her face, nuzzled noses, and then softly, very softly kissed her.

Kaoru's legs suddenly felt weak, her head swam in a deliciously dizzy manner; she gasped through her nose when Kenshin kissed her.

"Kenshin...?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, and she looked deep into his eyes. They were not a hard gold that they had been for the past several months; no, they were soft for her, and light filled them more than she had ever seen. She could see the love there, but he never said it to her. Never.

"Say it, please." Kaoru begged in a whisper.

"Say what?"

"Tell me what I see in your eyes."

Kenshin opened his mouth, but no words came out; no confessions of love could he utter. After moments passed, and still nothing was said, the demon looked thoroughly miserable, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I--I can't, Kaoru." Kenshin said, shaking his head while it hung in shame. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru placed a gentle finger on Kenshin's lips.

"It's okay, Kenshin," Kaoru said genuinely. "I can see it, and you can see in me, I love you, too."

"It's not enough..." Kenshin said, and he turned away, but suddenly Kaoru grabbed his haori and yanked him back to her, and she placed her lips on his lips, a little more rough than how he first kissed her, but still gentle.

"Then show me you love me." Kaoru said, and kissed him again.

Kenshin groaned, wrapped his arms lovingly around Kaoru and pulled her closer to him. One hand moved up to support her head while he leaned her back a touch, causing her to open her mouth a little, and he could finally gain access.

When they pulled their lips apart, Kaoru looked at Kenshin with such loving, genuine, innocent eyes that the demon wanted to break.

"Kenshin, have you ever done this before?"

Kenshin thought deeply about the answer to the question for a few seconds. Sure, he had possessed many humans to rape and kill afterwards, but he physically never had made love before.

"No, I have not." Kenshin answered honestly, and Kaoru did not show one hint of doubt. She believed him so freely that if he had been lying, she still would have believed him. Kenshin could not keep himself from being amazed at her blind trust.

"Kiss me again." Kaoru whispered, and Kenshin obliged.

He lowered them both to the futon, sitting next to each other as the fingers on both their hands laced the other ones hands. Kaoru was as inexperienced at making love like Kenshin, but she looked at him with trust and devotion as if they had both done this together a hundred times.

Kenshin brought a trembling hand up to Kaoru's head bow, and he unlaced it from her head, allowing the shinny, raven hair to be free to move, and it pooled around her like a veil. Kaoru also performed the same act for her lover, and she ran her hand through the red mass, amazed at how soft it was.

"Kaoru.." Kenshin whispered softly, and he caressed the back of his trembling hand against her cheek so gently, as if she were made of porcelain.

Kaoru cupped her hand on Kenshin's left cheek, feeling the roughness of the scars she had given him. She had undone her curse on him in hopes that his unemotional state would cause her love for him to die. It did not happen; he stayed in love with her, and that caused her to realize the love he had for her was not based on physical attraction, but genuine love.

Kenshin gently grabbed her hand caressing his cheek, and kissed the palm of the same hand. He looked back at her, his gold eyes almost shining with the full moonlight outside the window.

"No regrets tonight, Kaoru." Kenshin said, and he pulled her close to him again.

_To Be Continued..._

OOOO

AN: Sorry, not much happened in this chapter except Aoshi and Misao go married, and our favorite couple, Kenshin and Kaoru, made love. Which, if you read this on mediaminer(dot)org, you would have read the whole lemon. Next chapter on, everything is going to go to hell (quite literally), so heavy violence ahead, but no spoilers from me as far as the ending goes. Characters are going to die, some turn on one another, and two characters hold a huge secret. Enjoy!

**FYI**: Some readers seemed to have trouble accessing this story on www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org. What you do is go to the website, at the top of the page, you click on "FanFics." On the right, there's an option, "Jump to Anime Series," click on that, scroll down, until you come to "Rurouni Kenshin" (obviously). You can search for this story by title, **This Is Forever (obviously). It would help narrow the search if you change the rating from "all," to "X" (AKA: NC-17). Hope those of you who decide to read the lemon enjoyed it.**


	16. Destined For Chaos

**This Is Forever**

Chapter 16: "Destined For Chaos"

Kenshin and Kaoru made love every night after the wedding night, and still no one seemed to suspect or give noticed to their actions.

A week later, Aoshi and Misao came back from their honeymoon, only to have Okina start teasing them about how the honeymoon went, and how he could hear them at night, all though the Aoiya.

Aoshi, of course, said nothing and remained stolid; Misao, however, turned bright red, covered her ears with her hands.

"Not listening, not listening!" Misao yelled, shaking her head back and forth as Okina's questions increased with more voice volume. "LALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Usually, when Misao was embarrassed, she would attack the person who was the source of it. Now, she was more mild, more prone to ignoring Okina rather than attack him.

"Well," Okina said to Omasu, with Aoshi and Misao still in their company. "If I would've know that all Misao needed to act more mature was her deflowering, I would've let Aoshi do that a long time ago."

Suddenly, Misao's fist connected with Okina's face, sending him flying across the room, and smacked into the wall.

With everything in Kyoto, and all around Japan peaceful, the Oniwaban had no choice but to return to their peaceful lives. Aoshi trained Misao in martial arts in order to increase her skills, upon Misao's request, of course, although she knew that her husband held back the power of his attacks.

Kenshin and Kaoru also sword trained as well. Mostly, it was Kenshin who trained his lover the arts of Battoujitsu, in hopes that her swords skills would not be so inexperienced.

Two months passed, and not a single, major incident happened. Aoshi, Okina, and the rest of the Oniwaban had to go out of Kyoto to run errands. Misao had not been feeling well for the passed couple of says, so she had to stay behind, and Aoshi had Omasu watch over her while they were gone for five days.

On the third day of Misao spewing bile, and not eating, Omasu decided it was time to see a doctor about the young woman's condition; and so she and Misao went to the Takani clinic to find out the reason for it.

After the appointment, the sun started to set, and Omasu and Misao walked back to the Aoiya. Both were silent about the news, and Misao did not know whether to feel happy about it, scared, or sad.

"Well," Omasu said, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere. "Let me be the first to say congratulations!"

Misao silently nodded, her mind in a daze, and she placed a protective hand to her lower abdomen. "H-How will Aoshi react when he hears the news?"

"He'll remain his usual stolid self, but, um, I think he'll be happy about it."

"I don't think so," Misao said sadly. "I knew from a very young age not to have children because of my heart condition, but as a child, I didn't fully understand why. Now I know; Dr. Takani told me not to take my heart medicine because of the birth defects it would have on my child, but now I could be effected. I think Aoshi is not going to be too happy about not taking precautions."

Omasu placed a hand on Misao's shoulder, and tried to encourage the young woman.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news. Aoshi-sama is not the type to tell you to terminate a life inside you, nor I think, would he be unreasonable during these nine months. Besides, I think he would agree with the doctor for you to take it easy."

Misao was about to say something when there was laughter of men coming up from behind the two women. They spun around, and saw four men, their eyes dark without any sign of life, and that told them they were possessed by demons.

Omasu pulled Misao behind her protectively, knowing the men were out for blood. The four men tried to encircle the two women, but they kept backing away from them, never turning their backs on them.

"What do you want?" Omasu asked, a little too demanding, which told the four men that she was frightened.

Misao also tried to put up a brave front, but her heart was pounding in her ears, her legs trembled, and she could practically feel the lust that came off the men like a vile stench.

"We're just looking for a good time." one of the men said, and the women could hear the man's voice combined with the demon's voice, speaking in union, which could not be heard to untrained ears.

"Well, we're not." Omasu said, and she took out her discus weapon, preparing to fight. She whispered low so only Misao could hear. "Run, Misao."

"What?" Misao said in disbelief, and she took out her kunai weapons. "I'm not leaving you!"

Omasu grabbed Misao's arm, and roughly pushed her away.

"You have a baby to protect! Run now!"

Misao hesitated, but Omasu was not going to back down, and the four men were already too close for comfort. So Misao turned and ran as fast as she could towards the Aoiya, towards home; the sound of Omasu fighting off four men echoed in her ears.

_Run faster!_ Misao squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Omasu scream. _Run faster!_

She made it all the way to the Aoiya, her heart pounding in her ears, hurting in her chest, and beads of perspiration covered her skin. Misao took more gulps of air in, and tears filled her eyes. She left Omasu behind, and she did not know what was happening to her friend.

Misao placed her back up against the wall of the Aoiya behind her, slid down, and buried her head in her legs, and breathed more. She had to go back! She had to find out what happened to Omasu! Oniwaban members never leave their comrades!

Misao stood up with new determination and she ran back to where Omasu was, her legs already aching, and her heart hurt. Upon returning to the scene, she saw the four men already gone, and Omasu was lying on the ground, torn, raped, bleeding.

Misao cautiously crept closer, not seeing Omasu's face, for it was turned away from her. The young ninja leaned down and turned her friend's face towards her, and Misao's heart stopped, her breath hitched in her throat.

Omasu's eyes, that were so full of life, were now dim, looked at nothing, and Misao knew, then, that her friend was dead.

"Our time with her was all too short." a creepy voice said behind Misao, and she recognized it as one of the four men earlier. "Now that you've returned, we can continue having fun."

Misao stood up, her kunai weapons ready. She turned around to face the four men, seething, impossibly angry, and she positioned herself for attack.

One of the men attacked, and Misao threw her kunai at the man, and the weapons struck true; a little too true. The man stopped in his attack, looked down at the small knives embedded in his chest, one of them close to his heart, and then back up to the young woman who threw them.

Normally, Misao would try to perform an exorcism on possessed people, but through her rage, and the mourning for the loss of Omasu, she lost all her reasoning. Plus, the four men were going to rape her, and probably kill her afterwards.

Misao jumped at the man with a war cry, and struck her palm on the one kunai that was closest to the man's heart, and it sank through to the vessel, the blade tearing it apart with every heartbeat; and finally gave out, and the man died.

The other three men looked on in disbelief, and Misao readied her spiritual power to form in the palm of her hand; a bright, shining white light that lit up the surrounding neighborhood, and she threw it at one man, while she used the same power to throw one of her kunai right through the same man's head.

When the second man dropped to the ground, dead, the other two attacked in unison, hoping that two together would perform better than individually.

Misao defended herself against the two men's attacks with the kempo arts that Aoshi taught her, while landing a few kempo blows on the two. One of the men, however, grabbed Misao's two arms, locking them with his arms behind her, rending her defenseless.

The other man came at Misao with a fist, ready to connect the blow to her abdomen when Misao used the man behind her as leverage to jump up and kick the other attacking man, sending him flying across 5 feet.

She flipped over the other man, who was holding her arms, forcing him to release her, but Misao used their locked arms to slam the man down on the ground, grabbed the man's face firmly in her hand, and cruelly blew his face away with her spiritual power.

Misao did not see the last man run to the scene, landed a blow to her face, which sent her flying 4 feet; but she regained her footing in midair, landed on her feet, but was still flying back. Her feet scrapped the ground, causing indents in the dirt from her forced braking; blood trickled out in a thin line from the corner of her lips

The man launched forward just as Misao stopped, prepared for another blow when he was suddenly cut to pieces by a very sharp sword.

Misao, soaked in the man's blood, but still had her mind on kill mode, launched herself at her rescuer, not knowing if that person was an attacker. The rescuer grabbed both Misao's wrists, and struggled with her.

"Hey, Hey! Priestess, it's me!"

Misao stopped at looked at the redheaded man, but he had gold eyes; gold eyes meant demon. She was still in danger! She struggled once again, trying to kill her seemed-to-be attacker when another member promptly grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and Misao looked up, this time, seeing ice-blue eyes staring down at her.

Misao, breathing raggedly, as well as rapidly, but was otherwise alright, physically. Only when she was absolutely calm in Aoshi's arms did her mind register that she killed three humans; possessed, wanting to rape and kill her, but humans nonetheless.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed Aoshi's trench coat fiercely, and cried into his chest. The rest of the Oniwaban watched in disbelief at the scene they just came up on; their little Misao, so happy and innocent, had just killed three humans; their blood soaked the ground, and was splattered against the buildings.

The Oniwaban took Omasu's body to the morgue in order to be cremated. Misao locked herself up in her room, crying every day, and the only person who could comfort her was, obviously, Aoshi.

"I suppose Aoshi would be the only one to understand Misao. After all, he has killed a few humans." Okina explained to Kaoru and Soujiro.

After the last battle with Enishi, Akira was no longer allowed among them, and Soujiro made sure Tengoku, the King of the Heavens, knew of the young god's treachery. Now, Akira was not even allowed back into heaven; his whereabouts were unknown to everyone.

OOOOOOOO

"Have you cut your ties with Tengoku?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Akira asked bitterly.

"You did have a choice when you decided to aid me in my conquest." Hiko, God of Hell, pointed out to the young god. "Now, have you cut your ties with said Tengoku?"

"Hai."

"Now, where does your loyalty lie?"

"With you, my lord." Akira stated, bowing low on his knees to Hiko.

"Good; you may go now." Hiko commanded with a wave of his hand. "You can go back and help Enishi with whatever he is doing."

"Yes, my lord."

Akira left, and Enishi came out from his hiding place, behind his father's throne. He looked at the spot where the used-to-be god kneeled, and looked at his father.

"Do you really trust him?" Enishi asked.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Hiko asked, his glare faced towards his son. "He's a traitor to his own kind; if he does that, then he can't be trusted at all."

Enishi nodded in agreement before he asked, "What of Kenshin?"

Hiko shook his head, "Just as much of a traitor to his own kind as Akira is to his own kind. If he ever comes back, he'll be given the worst punishment imaginable."

Enishi smirked and informed, "You know, he's grown quite fond of that goddess bitch, Kaoru."

"How fond?" Hiko asked, raising an eyebrow, his interest suddenly increased.

"They have shared their bed with one another."

Hiko's eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened to the perfect round shape.

"You mean, that girl, Kaoru, is no longer the 'virgin goddess?'" the Lord of Hell stated what he already knew. "How is Tengoku taking the news?"

"He doesn't know." Enishi said. "They always fuck each other at night."

"What kind of spell did she put on Kenshin, to cause him to lay with her?"

"She cursed him with human emotions when they fought each other; caused a wound on his cheek from her Shinjitsu."

"The Shijitsu sword, huh?" Hiko murmured darkly. "Alright, you're free to go back to earth and finish Kaoru off, but most of all, bring Kenshin back here."

Enishi nodded and left hell, his home, in order to bring his surroundings up to the once peaceful planet.

OOOOOO

"Events are not going to look up for us, or for earth."

"So, what are we going to do, husband?" Tochi asked, looking down on the quite earth; quiet before the huge storm.

"We're going to help Kaoru and the humans. I hope she has learned what I wanted her to."

"It's been months, Tengoku, I'm sure she's learned something."

Tengoku looked at his wife, and said, "But I want her to learn what her weakness is. She has to overcome it in order to be a full goddess."

Tochi nodded to her husband, but then looked longingly down at the earth.

"I want our daughter home, though, husband."

"She'll be home soon enough." Tengoku exclaimed, placing an arm around his wife's waist. "We just have to prepare for war first."

OOOOOO

Kenshin looked at the row of white roses in the Aoiya gardens. Each one unique; some were in full bloom, some were late. Some roses had peddles that grew more up, and some grew more down. All the roses were beautiful and smelled sweet, but they all paled in comparison to his sweet rose that smelled like plums and honey.

"Kenshin, what're you doing here?"

Speaking of his "sweet rose," she was there, always, inquiring about him.

"Just watching the roses."

Kaoru looked at the famous flowers, and then back at Kenshin.

"What is so interesting about them?"

"Nothing," Kenshin said, turning to his love. "Nothing at all."

Kaoru looked cutely confused, and Kenshin could not help but smile. The demon seemed to smile easily now, and his face became more kind, his gold eyes were like a soft honey.

The goddess smiled warmly at her love, wishing that moments like this would never end, but sadly, they always do.

"Kenshin, there's something I have to tell you." Kaoru said, her demeanor becoming more serious.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, his demeanor also changing.

"I..I just wanted to tell you that I'm..."

"You're...?"

"I'm... pr--- pleased to always be around you." Kaoru finally finished with a very phony smile plastered on her face.

Kenshin was not convinced, and he showed that by raising an eyebrow and said, "That's great; now, what do you really want to tell me?"

"Promise me you won't get angry, or freak out, or anything in that nature?" Kaoru inquired cautiously before pressing forward.

When a nod was her response, Kaoru said, "I'm pre--"

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, seeming to be in a bit of panic. "You should see the news that's on right now! Come on; hurry!"

The boy went back inside the Aoiya, waving his hand to follow him, and Kenshin turned to Kaoru and said, "What were you going to say? You're what?"

"Oh, I'm taking precaution into what's going on." Kaoru stated with a smile. "Let's find out what it is!"

Kenshin had the feeling that was not what Kaoru wanted to tell him, but he let it pass, and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

On the news, everything in Kyoto was in chaos; first, it started with the economy crashing, and then turned into buildings on fire, people were looting, raping, murdering, and everything despicable to everything decent was happening right before then, so fast that the news crew hardly had time to keep up.

One moment, a reporter was reporting live from south Kyoto, the next that person was cut off for another chaotic report from west Kyoto. A man killed another man in an armed robbery, a mother killed her children by drowning them in a pool, and the list just kept growing at a hectic rate.

The news cameras focused in on a man holding up a sign that read, "ARMAGEDDON IS HERE!!!"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, and shifted uncomfortably, but no one noticed, for their attention was completely on the television.

More disorderly events were popping up on the television that Okon finally exclaimed, "Wow, if any woman decides to have a baby at this time, she must be crazy!"

Both Misao and Kaoru glanced at Okon and shifted uncomfortably, but their actions remained unnoticed.

As horrible events kept coming up on the news, Okina finally said, "It's time we stopped Enishi once and for all. This just cannot continue!"

The rest of the Oniwaban agreed, turned to Kenshin, and the demon said, "He's at the mayor building of Kyoto, which I assume, is downtown."

"We'll go there and defeat him." Aoshi said, and everyone prepared their weapons and fighting clothes.

In Aoshi and Misao's room, he saw Misao getting her ninja clothes on, and preparing her kunai; her black hair was pulled back into the same braid, but it was still cute.

"No, Misao," Aoshi said, sheathing his twin kodachi. "You're not coming with us."

"What?!" Misao cried, indignantly.

"You're going to stay here, and I already told Okon and Okina to stay here to watch over you." Aoshi stated calmly.

"That's not fair! I'm not a child, and I can go if I want to!"

"You're not going, no matter how much you yell. What happen to you was traumatic, and it would be best if you stayed here and rested."

"Best for whom, Aoshi?!"

"You and me."

By this time, Misao's face was already wet with tears of frustration and hurt. She was being left out, so of course she would be hurt.

"I HATE YOU!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs, and the words stung Aoshi, but he quietly left, also quietly closing the shoji door behind him.

OOOOOO

"Humans," Enishi spat in disgust. "Such simple minded creatures. If they face one little hardship, they loose their minds."

"Well, at least they produce good tasting children." Ada complemented after she finished her meal. "That was delicious!"

"You really are demented and barbaric." Enishi said, however, with a smirk on his face.

Ada smiled back, and sharpened her knife.

"Now what do we do?"

"You can call more children to you if you wish."

Ada blanched, and rubbed her stomach.

"Demo, Eni-chan, I'm already so full!"

"You complained about not having any children to eat since you've been here, now I tell you to eat more until you explode."

Ada slowly backed away from Enishi, and the demon grabbed his companion by the wrist, slammed her face down into her already prepared meal, and shouted, "I said eat!"

Ada lifted her head up from the bowl, her face plastered with broth and flesh. Enishi ran one index finger down Ada's face, placed the same finger in his mouth, and suckled greedily.

"Tastes good," Enishi complemented cruelly. "You don't want that good food to go to waste, now, do you?"

Ada shook her head, and Enishi's cruel smile grew.

"Good; now, eat."

Ada picked up her spoon, dipped it in the bowl, and eat like her prince told her to. Her stomach hurt and rumbled in protest, but she ignored it; acquiring Enishi's wrath was more painful.

"Eat faster." Enishi commanded, his face void of all humor.

Ada tried to follow through with what her prince commanded her, but her stomach protested again. Enishi grabbed the spoon, forced Ada's mouth open, and started shoveling the food into her mouth at a rapid rate.

"Swallow!" Enishi shouted, but Ada's cheeks were already full of food, and puffed out like chipmunk cheeks; broth dribbled out her puckered lips.

"Swallow!" Enishi shouted again, and this time Ada did, taking in several gulps before emptying her mouth. Her stomach rumbled again, and she gagged, turned her face, and threw up several times on the floor.

"Now look what you did to the shiny floors." Enishi said in disgust, shaking his head. "Lap it up until it's clean."

"Enishi-sama!" Akira called, rushing into the mayor building. "Battousai and his companions are headed this way."

"I know," Enishi said, his face contorted into a "and your point is?" expression. "I already talked to my brother, and he's leading his companions into a trap."

Akira froze, his mind trying to register the young prince's words.

"He-He's betraying them?"

"Well, not willingly," Enishi chuckled. "I just gave him a little encouragement; but never mind that. Let them come and face the hell I have ready for them, starting with the girl."

Enishi picked up the lock of jet black hair that laid on the table. He wrapped the stains around his fingers like a puppeteer preparing to ready his puppet.

"What do you mean?" Akira inquired as he watched the demon wrap human hair around his fingers.

"You weren't there when I kidnapped her, but let's just say, I gave her a mark for this specific reason. I let her go, and knew that I could use her again; I mean, use her in a cruel way."

Enishi laughed at his little joke, which only he seemed to know the punch line.

"And you!" Enishi said, turning to kick Ada's already swollen belly. She heaved and vomited again. "I said lap it up until it's clean!"

OOOOOO

Misao laid on the futon, still in the room her and her husband shared, still crying in frustration and hurt. How could Aoshi leave her out like that?

Her mind demanded answers that she was not going to receive any time soon with Aoshi gone. Okon remained downstairs, knowing to leave Misao to herself, unless she wanted to face the girl's wrath; and given Misao's previous history, Okon did not want to get involved.

Misao's brain slowly drifted into a cloud of blissful relaxation, which was suddenly interrupted when the tattoo she had on her left shoulder began to sear painfully. She cried out once in surprise and pain. The part of her brain, the id, that controlled everything now felt like it was being pulled away by invisible strings, and dragged to the back of the brain that controlled sleep.

The conscious of Misao felt locked away, only able to look through her eyes like watching a movie. Then, she felt her memories being scanned by a foreign invader; everything she knew, that person now knew. Her love for Aoshi, information and memories for the past several months, and even her pregnancy.

A laugh erupted out of her body, but it was not only her laugh, it was in unison with the invader. It was creepy, maniacal laugh that sounded so familiar that Misao shuddered when she realized who it was.

Enishi.

Misao saw her body get up on its feet, but she did not feel anything; it was like being stuck in a movable jar. Her body turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs, passed Okon and Okina, and out the door.

Okon and Okina called for her, and she turned to look over her shoulder. Misao saw both Oniwaban members faces turned to shock, so they must have seen something in her eyes. The young woman had to assume it was the same dark, blank eyes she had seen on other possessed people before.

Enishi, controlling her body, turned her head back around and darted off to whatever destination he wanted her to go.

OOOOOO

Enishi, with his eyes closed and his mind concentrating on what the images produced in his mind, moved his fingers like a puppeteer controlling his puppet, the black strains of hair still wrapped around his fingers.

Ada laid on the floor, passed out from her excursions of forced gluttony, a thin line of bile trailed out the corner of her mouth.

"There they are." Enishi said to himself, his fingers moving at a more rapidly.

OOOOOO

The group of mortals and immortals stopped abruptly when they saw Misao leaning against a tree, her head lifted up to take in the warm sunlight, and her eyes closed.

"Misao," Aoshi said in a stern voice. "What're you doing here? I said you can't go this time."

"Oh, Anata." Misao's voice said, sarcastically.

The group froze when they heard the mixture of Misao's own voice, and Enishi's voice coming out of the body that was Misao. She, or rather, he propped her back on her feet, turned to the group and opened the eyelids.

The eyes, so blue and beautiful, were now dull and lifeless like a doll. It was Misao's body, and yet it was not Misao. The young woman pointed her finger at the group with one hand, and in the other, she readied her kunai.

"I challenge someone here to a fight." Misao/Enishi stated, and the group looked around at one another, wondering who would fight their best friend.

"I accept."

"Aoshi?" Kaoru gasped, not knowing why the husband of her friend would fight his wife.

"When a demon possesses a human from a distance," Aoshi explained so only Kaoru could hear. "They are most vulnerable because they have to concentrate only on their toy. I'll buy you some time; don't worry, I won't kill her."

Kaoru hesitated for a few seconds before she told everyone to keep going, and so they did, leaving only Misao and Aoshi to battle.

"You will fight her?" Enishi asked through Misao. "How stupid. You and I both know you won't kill her, so what's the point?"

Aoshi unsheathed his twin kodachi, and readied to battle with the demon within his wife.

"If someone else would fight her," Aoshi explained, his two kodachi in each hand, hung by his side. "They would probably kill her. This is my way of making sure nothing happens to Misao."

"Well, then," Misao said, crouching into battle position. "Let's get this over with. Since you won't kill her, I can guarantee she will kill you."

_To Be Continued..._

OOOOO

**AN**: Oh, no! What's going to happen!? Oh, wait, I already know. I'll be continuing soon! Yay! Another quick update!


	17. Destined For War

**AN**: VIEW MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PICTURE OF MY SON! Anyways, I received a few, not many, but a few reviews on how Misao was OOC in the last chapter when she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" to Aoshi. Let me just explain for a second what was going through my mind at that time. First, Misao just killed three men; she had never done that before, which made it that much more traumatizing. Second, if your family and friends were going to a fun amusement park (I know, but just assume here for a second) and your family, especially the one you most love said you can't go, wouldn't you be very hurt, too? Wouldn't you scream hurtful statements at that person so that they could feel as hurt as you did? I hope this explained my reasons for making Misao a tad OOC; now, on with the story!

OOOOO

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 17: "Destined For War"_

Misao could only watch though her eyes, trapped in the back of her mind. When she saw Aoshi was going to battle with her, or rather, Enishi, she frantically tried to fight her way out of her imprisonment. With no avail, Misao kept getting blocked with each try.

She could only watch helplessly as Aoshi and herself fought with each other.

OOOOOO

Aoshi was ready with his twin kodachi at his side. Misao, with her kunai already in her hand, threw the small daggers at the stolid man, with which Aoshi made a simple swing with one kodachi, and all the kunai fell to the ground.

Misao's face contorted into the cute pout look she sometimes used, and stated, "No wonder I never used kunai; they're too easy to deflect."

Aoshi, his face void of all emotion, stared at Misao. She was his wife, but at the same time, she was not. How was he going to defeat his wife without harming her?

"Well, I suppose it's for the best." Misao/Enishi stated with a shrug of the shoulders. "Here I come!"

Misao rushed at Aoshi at incredibly rapid speed, but Aoshi was prepared for it, so he crossed his kodachi in an x-like mark. Misao used one of her power kicks, and kicked the x-like twin kodachi, which sent Aoshi back, but not far.

Misao landed on her feet, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. Why had the girl's power kick not worked? From the review of her memories, the power kick usually did work on most opponents the girl faced.

"I know all of Misao's fighting techniques," Aoshi explained, as if he could hear Enishi's questions. "I'm the one who taught her most of the fighting styles she uses, so naturally, I know how to block them."

Misao smiled evilly, which, from Aoshi's viewpoint, did not look good on her pretty face.

"That's fine," Misao said, crouching down into a fighting stance that Aoshi had not seen his wife do. "I'll just use some of my own techniques."

Misao's legs were bent into a crouching position, the left foot straight, and the right leg slightly bent away, to the right of the body, and the foot in perfect position with the said leg. Her right arm was straight forward, palm and fingers straight up with the thumb slightly bent, but still perfectly in line with the palm. The left hand was bent in perfect formation, close to the breast, and the left hand was open in a claw-like similarity.

Aoshi did not know what to make of this unusual fighting stance, which seemed to stress both defense and offence. The only conclusion that came up from his mile-long book of knowledge was that it was somehow Chinese Kung Fu, and Japanese Karate.

"You ki tells me you're a bit perplexed at this stance," Misao/Enishi stated. "Why don't you attack me and find out what this stance is all about?"

Aoshi was not a simple minded person; he was, rather, a tactical genius and was not one to simply rush into battle. However, since he was unfamiliar with the fighting stance, he had to test it, so his mind could begin to process the patterns of the defenses and offences.

Aoshi, using the blunt side of his kodachis, rushed forward, one kodachi ready to come down on Misao's shoulder, and the other kodachi behind him for a second strike.

Misao, using her right hand, which stressed defense, brought her arm up, her wrist connecting with the sensitive wrist part of Aoshi's arm. Aoshi brought the second kodachi forward for another strike; Misao, using the same right hand, smacked the ninja leader's second attack away, leaving him wide open and vulnerable for a split second.

Yet, in the split second, Misao's left claw-like hand came out at an unbelievable speed, hit Aoshi's chest with the lower palm, and the fingers closed around his clothing. Misao used force and speed to bring Aoshi down, but before he hit the ground, backside first, Misao's left leg shot forward, connected with Aoshi's lower back, and then she let the ninja fall to the ground.

After Aoshi landed hard on his back, Misao used her right hand, that she used for defense, brought it down in a karate-like chopping movement smack on Aoshi's chest.

Aoshi jumped back on his feet, and Misao jumped away. Now the tactical genius side of Aoshi's brain started working, figuring out patterns of the fight, and how to use defense against it.

"Ready to go again?" Misao/Enishi asked in a taunting manner, crouching down into the same position again.

Aoshi said nothing, just got into fighting position, his twin kodachi blades still at his side, but raised upward this time. He rushed at Misao, and the young woman once again used her right hand for defense, hitting Aoshi's attacks out of the way with her wrist.

Only Aoshi kicked Misao's left offense arm away using his right leg, brought the same leg down on her shoulder, jumped up, using his left leg, and sweep kicked her with the same leg, and used the same left leg to break her fall when they landed on the ground.

Aoshi raised the kodachi in his right hand, and brought the blade down to Misao's throat.

OOOOO

"That should do it." Dr. Megumi Takani said, pleased with her work as she bandaged the hand of the person she was treating. "How did you injure this hand again?"

"Futae no Kiwami practice."

Megumi shook her head.

"You men and your karate obsessions."

"It's not obsession." Sanosuke said, rather offended. "It's an art."

"A violent art." Megumi countered, tying the bandages rather too snug. "This 'futae no kiwami' caused damage to your proximal interphalangeal joint, which then causes damage to your proximal phalanx."

"I have no idea what you just said." Sano said, scratching his head.

"It means," Megumi explained with an irritated tone. "You can't use this 'futae no kiwami' with your right hand any longer."

"Well, that sucks; I'm right handed!"

"Then you'll have to use your left hand to sign these forms." Megumi stated, holding up forms for billing.

"Uh, I seemed to have left my pen at home. Heh." Sano informed with a smile, and a hand rubbing the back of his head.

Megumi glared at Sano before saying, "You can't pay for the bill, can you?"

"Iie."

"......"

With a sigh, Megumi put the forms away with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just don't make it a habit of coming here for free treatment."

"Don't worry, as sure as I pay my restaurant tabs, I'll pay for my medical bills!"

"Why am I not reassured?"

Suddenly, a group of people outside the window caught Sano's eye, and he quickly got up, and thanked Megumi as he headed out the door.

Megumi wondered what caught Sano's interest, so she followed him outside, only to see the one group that kept getting into trouble, and coming to her and her parents' hospital.

"You people again?" Megumi scolded, placing her hands on her waist. "It's not enough for you to bother me at my hospital, but now you have to bother me at my clinic?"

"We're sorry." the young woman with the crystal blue eyes and jet black hair said.

"We're in his custody." the red haired man said, pointing to Kyoto's Chief of Police.

"Actually, they came for my help." the man, Saitou, said, finishing his cigarette. "It seems they need all the help they can get just to kill one person."

"Actually, he's a demon," Soujiro stated. "And he's the one causing all this trouble."

Megumi blanched. "You know, I have a full-time psychiatrist in my clinic if you want to see him today; we can fit in a couple of walk-ins." The doctor informed, pointing to the main entrance of her building.

"You mean that guy with the white hair?" Sano asked, and everyone turned to him, surprised.

"How did you know about him?" Kaoru asked.

"I saw that guy fighting him one time." Sano answered, pointing to Kenshin. "So, there's gonna be a fight?"

"Hai." Kaoru answered. "The biggest one of our lifetime."

"Great!" Sano said, excitedly, one hand a fist, and he punched his other hand's palm lightly. "Count me in!"

"We don't need more idiots in our group." Saitou said, glaring at the street fighter.

"Then you should leave the group." Kenshin said, and Saitou glared at him.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Yahiko asked, looking Sano up and down.

"I saved your ass that one time, remember?" Sano pointed out. "Besides, you all live at the Aoiya, right?"

The group, save for Saitou, nodded.

"Then think of this as my way of paying back my tab at that restaurant!"

"Oh, that's why I wasn't reassured." Megumi muttered to herself.

"Actually," Kaoru said to Sano. "We could use your help, so you're welcomed into our group. Now, we have to go face Enishi."

As the group was leaving, Megumi called out to Sano, "I told you not to use your right hand!"

"It's okay," Sano said with a smile. "I'll just be back for treatment."

"I said no more free treatments!"

"I'll pay you back somehow." Sano said, and he winked at Megumi before he turned to catch up with the rest of the group.

OOOOOOO

"You won't kill her, will you?" Misao/Enishi asked, Aoshi's kodachi blade pressed against her throat, though not with enough pressure to split the skin.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and got up to his feet as Misao did the same. They stood a few feet away, Aoshi thinking of what to do. Of course he would not kill his wife, but that does not mean Enishi would not kill him through Misao.

"Then let's go again." Misao said and attacked Aoshi.

Aoshi defended himself, and only attacked when he knew it would not harm Misao. Punches and kicks were thrown, blocked, reposition, and attack again.

Misao stopped, exertion taking all energy out of her. When the puppet is exhausted, the puppeteer cannot continue. The conscious of Misao knew what was going on with her body, and Aoshi knew as well.

"She cannot continue, Enishi." Aoshi said, watching his wife pant, a hand to her heart.

"What a weak girl she is."

"Iie, Misao is strong." Aoshi stated with confidence.

"Then let's test that."

Misao attacked, although it was not with as much energy as Enishi would have liked. However, he was able to make her land quite a few painful blows, and Aoshi, tired, did not realize until it was too late, that he used the sharp side of his kodachi.

Misao blocked the blow with her left arm; however, it still left a nasty wound. Aoshi cursed himself for not using better thinking when he acted for offense. It was not a life-threatening wound; however, it was still deep enough to probably need stitches.

Misao looked at the wound, and then back at Aoshi.

"Well, you finally got the courage to strike her. I commend you; but, what're you going to do? Wound her until her body gives out? If you do that, you'll kill the baby she carries in her womb."

Aoshi's eyes widened.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Misao/Enishi asked innocently, even though he knew the answer from scanning Misao's memories. "Your wife is with child. You know its true, though a demon I am, you know deep down that I speak the truth, don't you?"

Aoshi did know that Enishi spoke the truth about Misao's pregnancy, but with everything going on, he did not have time to add up the symptoms, or perhaps he was subconsciously ignoring it.

_Damnit! _Aoshi cursed. How was he going to fight Misao now? The whole situation kept getting worse. Aoshi inhaled slowly, and prepared for another attack.

Though it was the usual stance, the attack was different. Instead of using her right hand for defense, Misao grabbed Aoshi's left arm, grabbed the same arm with her left hand, twisted, and a sickening snap was heard. The ninja had not choice but to drop his second kodachi, which Misao quickly grabbed and jumped away from him.

"Thanks for the weapon." Misao/Enishi said, pretending to inspect the blade. "We can have a real fight now."

Aoshi's left arm was twisted, definitely broken, and could now only fight with his right arm. His left arm throbbed in pain like heartbeats. The ninja leader grabbed his broken arm with his right hand, twisted it back into place, however, still broken.

Aoshi picked his kodachi back up, and said, "Let's continue again."

Enishi was thoroughly confused; maybe he underestimated the warrior. Maybe humans were not as weak as he originally thought. Yet, if this man was not fighting to harm the girl he possessed, what was his purpose for continuing to fight?

Aoshi nodded towards Misao, and she attacked, each throw with a kodachi only resulted in a block. Blades clanged together, sparks flew, and yet not one blow could the other land.

Then, Enishi saw his opportunity; Aoshi was semi-opened, and he made Misao thrust forward with the kodachi.

Aoshi kicked something upward, and Enishi could see the twin kodachi sheath in front of the kodachi blade with the ninja's name on it. Yet, the blade broke through the sheath, and embedded itself in Aoshi's chest.

Misao, locked up in the back of her mind, saw the whole incident, and saw the kodachi blade strike Aoshi's chest, and saw him fall to the ground, unmoving.

_Aoshi! _Misao cried out, but it was in her mind. She felt a desperation arise in herself; she need to go to Aoshi, but Enishi prevented her from doing so.

A raw, spiritual power exploded from Misao, more blinding than any sun could have been, and she felt herself being thrust forward at a rapid rate, and back into her own body.

"AOSHI!!!!" Misao screamed, no longer possessed by Enishi.

She ran forward towards her fallen love, blood soaking the grass, and the kodachi that struck him laid by his side. Misao kneeled by her husband, cradling his head in one arm, and the other hand pressed against the wound. Tears flowed down her face, and dripped onto his face.

Suddenly, Misao felt a hand on her face, brushing her tears away. She opened her eyes to see Aoshi was the one she felt.

"Aoshi..." Misao whispered, her bottom lip trembling. "I thought... You were..."

"No," Aoshi explained. "A little wounded, but not dead."

Aoshi sat up, opened his top gi, and inspected the wound. It was not life-threatening at all; in fact, the wound stopped bleeding.

"How...?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"I kicked up my sheath at the last minute, and that cut back on the amount of power Enishi's attack would've had."

"Even then, Aoshi, you should've been killed."

Aoshi looked at Misao for a minute before he said, while moving his formally broken. "Your spiritual powers can be used for destruction and for healing. You just haven't quite mastered them yet, but you're progressing rapidly."

Misao opened and closed her mouth several times, fresh tears developing in her eyes. "I-I was so scared of loosing you..."

"I felt the same way when you almost gave your life for me, stepping in the way of a weapon. Only I don't have spiritually healing powers. Now let's catch up with the rest of the group, and you're still not fighting."

"Naze?"

Aoshi raised a scolding eyebrow at Misao.

"I know you're pregnant now, so don't you think that's a good enough excuse?"

Misao smiled nervously before replying, "So, how do you feel about the news?"

"I'll be happy about it when this whole mess is over." Aoshi said, although his lips sported a rapidly growing smile on his face.

Misao giggled, and they quickly went on their way towards the rest of the group.

OOOOOO

The force of Misao's spiritual powers caused Enishi to not only loose control, but also to be blasted away from standing position, and smack into the furthest wall.

Enishi let out a stream of curses, rubbing the back of his head. He quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off right when Akira walked inside.

"Enishi-sama," Akira said. "Battousai and his group have arrived."

"Good," Enishi said with a smirk. "Now I can have fun again."

Enishi walked outside with Akira by his side.

"Oh, stupid ones," he greeted. "Have you come to finish our war? If so, then let the first challenger step forward and face me."

Kaoru was about to step forward, but Kenshin beat her to it.

"You have to open up the gates of hell." Kenshin said to Kaoru. "Do that while the rest of us will hold Enishi off."

"But if I do, then you'll go back, too."

"Just do it, Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, and turned back to Enishi without another look at the goddess.

"Well, six against one? That's not fair, but I think I can rectify that." Enishi said, and then called each of his demonic companions to him.

"Gein."

Gein was a huge guy with a wide grinning mouth, fat belly, and just had a stupid look about him.

"Hyogo Kujiranami."

Hyogo was another huge man with one arm a cannon, and the rest was not much.

"Otowa Hyoko."

Otowa was a feminine looking man, and something that looked like spider legs were hooked to his back.

"Banjin."

Banjin was a western-looking military man, long locks, camouflage clothing and all.

"Yatsume Mumyoi."

No one came out.

"Yatsume Mumyoi?" Enishi called in annoyance.

"Up here, boss." came a voice from the building ventilation.

"Apparently he's shy." Enishi chuckled.

"Hey!" the voice of Yatsume yelled. "I'm not shy! I'll kill you for saying that!"

"Oh, well." Enishi said with a shrug. "Now, who will be the first to be eliminated?"

"Ooh!" Banjin said, raising his hand. "Let me go first!"

Enishi sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine, go ahead."

"I'll deal with this asshole." Sano said, smiling, and lightly pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Hah! You look like a fucking rooster!" Banjin laughed. "What can you do?"

"Let's fight, and you'll see."

"Then let's get started!"

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Destined To End

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 18: "Destined To End"_

"While those two are fighting, who else will face my other comrades?" Enishi asked, pushing his sunglasses up further.

"I'll fight Gien." Soujiro said, pointing his sword at the potbelly one.

Gien scratched his head, scratched his armpits, and then nodded.

"I'll fight Otowa Hyoko." Yahiko said, pointing his bokken at the feminine one.

"Guess I'm the only one left." Saitou exclaimed, taking one last drag of his cigarette, threw it to the ground, and stopped it out. "I'll fight the hidden freak."

"WHO'RE YOU CALL'N A FREAK?!"

"Well," Saitou said calmly. "You're hidden, you obviously don't want anyone to see you, and so you must be a freak."

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FREAK!"

"Shut up, Yatsume." Enishi commanded, and then turned to Kaoru. "I guess you're the only one left. Choose."

"She's not fighting." Kenshin informed before Kaoru could answer a challenge.

"What're you saying?" Kaoru demanded with her hands fisted. "I can fight the same as you!"

"What did I tell you?" Kenshin said, so no one could hear, save for the rest of the group. "You're going to go open up the gates of hell, and drag all these demons down there. Got it?"

"Demo..."

"Battousai is right." Soujiro agreed while leading Kaoru away from the group as they all prepared themselves to fight. "The only way to end this is to drag all the demons back to hell."

"Demo..." Kaoru tried to explain, her eyes focused on Kenshin, but his back was to her. "I-I'm not ready..."

Soujiro looked perplexed, and he looked at the gathering clouds in the heavens.

"Tengoku-sama is coming," Soujiro said, the sky rapidly darkening. "You always seemed ready. What changed now?"

Kaoru kept staring at Kenshin's back, his long, flaming-red hair always tied back in a high ponytail. She was the only one that had seen him with his hair down.

"Demo..." Kaoru choked out in a whisper. _If I open up hell, then Kenshin will be sucked down there with the rest of the demons._

"What's happening?"

Kaoru and Soujiro turned around to see Misao and Aoshi. The priestess looked fairly alright, but Aoshi looked quite beat up.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. "You're alright!"

"Hai!" Misao agreed with her thumb up.

"Kaoru-sama needs to go where the gates of hell are hidden and open them up so we can be done with this whole mess." Soujiro explained.

"Where're the gates of hell hidden?" Misao asked.

"Somewhere in Kyoto Park," Soujiro said. "Only Kaoru-sama would know where it is."

"Okay, let's go, then." Misao said, already excited.

"No, Misao." Aoshi reminded. "No fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Misao asked, looking from one person to the next, even though there was already a battle going on in front of them. "I'm only going with Kaoru-sama. I'm not fighting."

Aoshi hesitated, but not seeing any real danger in that situation, and away from the battle going on where they were, he finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, come on, Kaoru-sama!"

Kaoru reached her hand out to Misao, and explained, "Take hold of my hand."

Misao looked curious, but she took the goddess' hand anyway. Once she did, Misao felt something like a jolt throughout her body, and the area around them faded, only to be brought back in another area. The priestess recognized it immediately as Kyoto Park.

"Wow that was some fast transportation!" Misao said with a grin and her face. "Hontou sugoi!"

Kaoru tried to smile and looked over at the area of the park where the grass never grew. That was where evil resided, and that was where the entrance to hell was.

"So, where is it?" Misao asked, looking around.

"I-I know it's somewhere around here, I just have to remember. Hold on; give me a minute."

OOOOOO

Enishi did not miss Kaoru and that other brat leaving, so he turned to Akira, whom was hidden in the shadows, and commanded, "Follow them, and kill them."

"Hai, my prince." Akira said, and he left just as quickly as Kaoru and Misao.

"Enishi," Kenshin said, pointing his sword at his former brother. "You and I have to settle our dispute."

"Gladly." Enishi said, and he unsheathed his Wato.

Kenshin, however, sheathed his katana, and bent into a Batoujitsu move. Enishi stood there, and waited, but knew that with the baoutjitsu move his sort-of brother was in, he had to make the first move.

So, without hesitation, Enishi struck.

OOOOO

"Do you even know where it is?" Misao sighed, both hands behind her head.

"Hai," Kaoru said, finally giving in. "It's over there."

Kaoru went to the spot where nothing grows and was about to prepare to open the gates, when Misao screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Instinctively, Kaoru turned around; her Shinjitsu blade blocked what would have been a killing blow from Akira.

"Akira!" Kaoru yelled in anger. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Doing what is required of me, princess." Akira said in a nonchalant tone.

Kaoru jumped back, her sword at the ready, and the former god made his attack.

OOOOO

Enishi dodged Kenshin's battoujitsu move with his Kofuku Zettōsei when Enishi crotched down in a tiger-like position.

When Enishi thought Kenshin was vulnerable, he was about to perform his first portion of his attack, which was rising, and bringing up his tachi, slashing Kenshin's chest, but Kenshin saw what the other demon was about to do. So, the former Prince swung his sheath around, using a double Battoujitsu.

The sheath struck Enishi's ribs, and with such force that the sheath broke in two, shards of wood flying everywhere, and even into Enishi's flesh.

Kenshin twirled around, switched his sword from his right hand to his left hand, and swung it into Enishi's ribs. The move would have severed Enishi in half; however, Enishi blocked the katana with his Wato blade.

The katana still made quite an impressive wound on Enishi, albeit with the katana blade blocked from making the killing score.

Enishi hissed though clinched teeth and he twisted to move out of the way, which caused the katana blade to come out with a sickening "slurp" sound.

"Asshole." Enishi cursed, holding his hand to the wound. "Why do you protect them; the humans?"

"Kaoru has a fondness for them," Kenshin explained. "And I have a fondness for her."

"Even though you betrayed her?"

"I do no such thing."

"HA!" Enishi scoffed, pushing his sunglasses up with his bloody hand, and that left a blood mark on his nose. "Your naive, which caused you to betray her, although unknowingly."

"What did you do, Enishi?!" Kenshin demanded, clenching his katana harder.

"Well, after you and I talked, I knew you would lead the rest of the idiotic humans here, which was my trap; I distracted them from protecting the goddess, while I knew you would tell her to open the gates of hell and send us all, including yourself, back down there. So noble of you, and yet that is going to get her killed. Thus, you betrayed her, but unwillingly."

_Kaoru!_ Kenshin thought in panic, and was about to leave to protect her, only to be blocked by Enishi pointing his Wato blade to Kenshin's throat.

"Nuh uh." Enishi said with a wicked smile. "You're not going anywhere."

_Kuso! Kaoru, stay alive!_

OOOOOOO

Sword blades were thrown, blocked, and swung again. Akira and Kaoru had no real sword techniques, but that did not make them any weaker than the other.

"Akira, why are you doing this?!" Kaoru demanded, and blocked another attack.

"You and I both know that I have no where else to go but to hell, and I'm not about to go there!" Akira yelled, and blocked the goddess' attack.

"You should've thought about that before you betrayed us!"

"Betrayed who?!" Akira scoffed, throwing another attack at Kaoru. "What about you, Kaoru?! Huh?! You're the one fucking Battousai every night! So who's the betrayer?!"

Misao placed a hand to her mouth when she heard the former god's words. Was the goddess, Kaoru, really in that deep of a relationship with Battousai, the demon? Her eyes widened with disbelief; no way, could she?!

Akira jumped to Kaoru's side, elbowed her wrist, causing her to drop the Shinjitsu sword, grabbed her long, black hair that was in a ponytail, and yanked. That caused Kaoru's head to be forced back, leaving her neck exposed.

Akira sweep-kicked Kaoru, and she landed heavily on her stomach, and the former god held Kaoru's hair back again.

"Kaoru-sama!"

All three looked to see Soujiro running towards the scene, ready to defend Kaoru, and Akira placed the blade of his sword on her throat, causing the god to stop. The trio also saw the rest of the group, including Saitou, coming out of the clearing.

"What happened with the battle?" Misao asked Aoshi.

"The Battousai informed us to go to Kaoru-sama," Aoshi explained, glaring at Akira. "So, Soujiro transported us all here."

Akira smiled evilly.

"Speaking of Battousai," Akira sarcastically cooed. "Tell them, Kaoru. Tell them all about the Demon Prince."

"Kaoru-sama," Soujiro started, still tense in case he saw an opening to attack the former god. "What is he talking about?"

"Tell them, Kaoru," Akira repeated; pressing the blade harder on her throat, while unbeknown to him, Kaoru was searching the ground for her Shinjitsu. "Tell them."

"I-" Kaoru started, but was suddenly stopped when Kenshin and Enishi appeared, still battling.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, blocking and throwing attacks. "What're you waiting for?! Open up the gates of hell now!"

Kenshin stole a glance at the scene beside him, and cursed, "Damn it, Kaoru! You can fight better than that! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Enishi," Akira called to the demon. "This goddess here wants to tell everyone something."

Enishi and Kenshin stopped battling, although their sword blades were crossed, still tense, and even when they turned their attention to Akira and Kaoru.

"Now that your whole audience is here," Akira said, pressing his sword's blade harder on her exposed neck. "Tell everyone here about you and Battousai."

Kaoru closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and corrected, "Kenshin; his name is Kenshin."

"Well, how personal." Akira mocked, and then laughed.

"And... I love Kenshin."

It was a very heavy silence over the crowd. No one murmured, no one moved; the wind rustled the trees, and the growing clouds grew darker.

"HA!" Akira laughed, and he lifted his head up to the heavens. "You hear that, Tengoku? Your own daughter fell in love with a demon!"

"Oh, shit!" Sano said, both his right and left hands bleeding. "A goddess and a demon?"

"It takes an open confession for everyone to find out?" Saitou asked, lighting a cigarette, and shaking his head. "Pathetic."

An enormous clash of thunder was the only response from the heavens. Finally, Kaoru found the Shinjitsu she was looking for. She grasped it by the blade under the hilt, positioned it just right, and shoved the blade into Akira's ribs, and out the other side of his body.

Blood splattered everywhere, even as Akira released Kaoru, and she round kicked him as she jumped to her feet. Reaching down, she grasped her sword's hilt with her bloody hand, and yanked the blade out of the god.

After staring at Kaoru for a few seconds more, Kenshin shoved Enishi away from him.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as the battle between him and Enishi persisted. "Open the gates now!"

Kaoru hesitated, but reacted when she saw Kenshin wounded in the shoulder by Enishi.

"NOW!" Kenshin screamed.

Kaoru ran over to the spot a few feet away, where grass nor other foliage never grew, used her cut hand to let the Shinjitsu blade absorb her blood. She slammed it to the ground, and the red fluid flowed gracefully down the blade, and into the barren ground.

When all the red fluid was gone from the blade, the ground shook violently, cracked, and opened up where the blade was. A violent vortex was opened as Kaoru ran to Kenshin.

Enishi slammed his Wato blade deep into the ground, and held on tightly in a feeble attempt to keep himself from being sucked back down in the hell hole that was his home.

The black vortex started to suck all the demons on the earth back down to hell, yet the gods and humans were unaffected by the change, yet, they could still hear the violent, loud winds like a hurricane came over them, and their hair and clothes still whipped violently in the turbulent winds.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried when she got over to the demon, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered, responding to her hug with the same gesture. "Sayonara."

Kenshin let go of Kaoru, and started to head towards the black obis, only to be stopped when Kaoru grabbed his arm.

"What're you doing?!" Kaoru shouted over the screaming winds as demons flew passed them in large amounts, and at a rapid rate.

"You and I both know that the gates will not close unless I'm no longer on earth as well." Kenshin replied in similar shouting just to be heard over the earsplitting noise.

Kenshin made Kaoru release him, and once again he started to walk towards the black void; the entrance to hell.

"Wait! Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out, dodging flying demons as she ran over to the redheaded demon. "There's something I have to tell you! There's something you have to know!"

Kenshin stopped, turned around, and waited for Kaoru to say her peace. All the demons were still being sucked down into the black void, and Kaoru also saw Akira being sucked into hell.

"I'm-" Kaoru started, but was cut off when she saw Enishi, also being sucked down, gab Kenshin, held him tight, and brought him down to hell with him.

Before they went through the black void, however, Kaoru shouted, "I'm pregnant!"

Kaoru did not know whether Kenshin heard her or not, for his expression never changed. He was still wide-eyed after Enishi grabbed him, and his hand was still out, towards Kaoru like he wanted to grab her hand and stay with her.

Finally, the gates to hell closed with a snap, and the barren ground was no longer cracked and open, although, the Shinjitsu still stayed in the ground, the blade completely clean. Kaoru stood where the ground was closed, staring at it in defeat, hanging her head down low.

"Kaoru?" a familiar voice inquired hesitantly.

"Mama." Kaoru responded, half shocked to see her mother on earth, but even more shocked to see her father and the rest of the heavenly hosts there. "What're you all doing here?"

"We came to help," Toichi said, looking around. "But it seems as if we came too late."

"That's okay," Tengoku informed his wife. "As long as we're here, I can ask Kaoru the questions I have. First, what have you learned while you were here?"

Suppressing her hurt and despair over losing Kenshin, Kaoru responded, "I don't know where to begin, for I have learned quite a bit."

"Have you found out what your weakness is?" Tengoku inquired differently, albeit patiently.

"Yes," Kaoru answered with a wry smile. "I have too much fondness for the humans. I may be able to save them from their present situation, but they all eventually die anyway."

Tengoku smiled proudly before he said, "You have passed the test I sent you here to find out. How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Kenshin told me the answer himself."

"Kenshin?" Tengoku supposed with a confused expression, for he had never heard the name before.

"Battousai." Kaoru said, telling her father the name she knew he would have known.

"Battousai...?" Tengoku repeated in disbelief, his eyes widening, and his mouth agape before he awoke himself out of his trance. "You've had dealings with a demon?"

"Yes," Kaoru responded, unashamed. "In fact, that's something else I've learned; gods can be evil, and demons can be good."

Tengoku shook his head, not believing that his own daughter would converse with a demon, and a demon who hates her, no less.

"He helped me with the whole Enishi chaos and other things as well." Kaoru continued, but her father held a hand up to stop her from speaking.

"You're just like your mother." Tengoku whispered with his teeth clenched.

"No, I'm not like my mother, because I would never deny the one I love." Kaoru said, looking at her mother the whole time she spoke.

"Love...?" Tengoku hissed, his fisted hands shaking from rage. "LOVE?!"

"Hai, I love Kenshin."

Tengoku looked completely enraged, and Toichi looked bewildered.

"You're not my daughter anymore!" Tengoku yelled with his face red from rage, and his body shaking from the urge to smite his own daughter on the spot. He took a deep breath, pointed a finger at Kaoru, and shouted, "You are no longer allowed back into my kingdom! Banished for the rest of your immortal life you are! Do you understand?!"

"No, Tengoku, no; not my daughter!" Toichi pleaded, but Tengoku shook her off.

"Hai, wakatta." Kaoru calmly agreed to her sentence. After all, a life in heaven without Kenshin was not heaven at all.

"You're not longer in charge of guarding the gates of hell." Tengoku continued, waving his hand, and the Shinjitsu sword came to him. "From now on, Tomoe is in charge of that!"

Tengoku handed Tomoe the Shinjitsu, which she accepted with an expressionless face, still fixed on Kaoru. The now exiled goddess smiled slightly at Tomoe and nodded to her. Tomoe did not respond, which confused Kaoru; was her friend also going to treat her as an outcast?

Tengoku nodded in approval when Tomoe took the Shinjitsu in her hands, and then he turned to his daughter.

"I never want to see you anymore." Tengoku said icily. "You shall stay on earth forever."

After he said his peace, Tengoku motioned for all of the gods and goddesses to return to their homes in heaven. Soujiro looked at Kaoru like he did not want to follow the head god's new rules, but then he turned away and also followed suit with the rest in heaven.

"Kaoru-sama?" Misao inquired timidly as the exiled goddess watched the empty heavens. "Are you alright?"

"Hai," Kaoru replied, turning to her friend with a sad smile. "I'll be alright."

"You can stay with us, Kaoru-sama." Misao informed. "Would it be fine with you?"

"If I'm not too much of a bother."

"You? A bother?" Misao gapped. "You're our best friend! You can never be a bother!"

"Well, it will be for the rest of your lives," Kaoru laughed. "It will be lonely, but I'll have some company."

Kaoru placed a gentle hand to her lower abdomen, glanced sadly at the barren spot where Kenshin was dragged down to hell through, turned, and walked away with Misao and the rest of the group. All awaiting whatever would happen next in the future.

_To Be Continued…_


	19. Destined To Seek Help

**Important explanation from the authoress**: So, after trying to write the sequel to This Is Forever, for me, it was starting to get a little too cliché, and I was not happy with its progress. I tried to think of how to change it, how to make it work, and I just couldn't, but I could not just let the story become another discontinued statistic, like many other great stories out there. (Yes, I'm looking at you, Linay; please finish "Complete Me"! and Midori; please finish "White Tiger, Jade Concubine"! I doubt they'll ever read this) After a very long time of thinking, I thought the only way to make this story work was if I continued where the original left off. I'm very sorry for the incredibly long wait, and possible confusion I left everyone in, so without further wait, here is the continuation of This Is Forever.

**Recap**: Kenshin is pulled back into hell, and Kaoru is banished from heaven, because of her love for the demon.

**This Is Forever**

_Chapter 19: Destined To Seek Help_

Kaoru would never forget the first time she heard about her mother, Tochi, and her mistakes. Of course, Tochi was still Kaoru's mother, so she still loved her, but her respect for her was less than what it used to be, to say the least.

Everyone makes mistakes, even the gods, but to knowingly make them are not mistakes; it is stupidity.

OOOOOOO

Kaoru thought to herself how she was going to correct the situation. Not her situation, but Kenshin's situation. He had been down in hell for almost one whole month, and it killed Kaoru every day, because she was certain he was not getting the royal treatment.

It was impossible for Kaoru, because she was no longer in charge of the gates of hell, nor was she allowed in heaven as a goddess. She still remained a goddess, of course, but she had absolutely no power or authority.

She did not have a single friend to help her.

Of course, Kaoru had Aoshi, Misao, and the rest of the Oniwanbanshuu, but what she really needed was a god or a goddess' help.

Kaoru continued to eat her food without tasting it, for her mind was so far away. She had to eat because she was required to. She continued with her thoughts, not conversing with anyone (if they were taking to her), just as she had done for the past month.

When there was no food left on her plate, or rice bowl, Kaoru thanked the Oniwanbanshuu and excused herself.

What would she do without her love beside her? Kaoru gathered her bath items together, and headed to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

Was she really such a fool? She willingly informed her father of relationship with a demon. That was really stupid on her end, because if she still had her original position, she could easily get Kenshin out of hell, and then be banished.

Kaoru meditated on that as she washed herself. It was like she was a robot, completing tasks without being mentally present.

Was she stupid, or just not thinking? The only conclusion Kaoru could come to was that she was devastated, at the time, with Kenshin in hell, and her current physical condition. It was too stressful to be neutral, and she wanted out. She just wanted her own life with the one she loved, and their child.

The problem with stress is it makes a person's thinking ability limited.

Kaoru lowered herself into the warm water, letting it soak all over her body. She closed her eyes, and the memory of Kenshin being dragged to hell flashed before her eyes, as real as if she was living it again. His surprised face, his hand reached out to her, the ear-piercing howl of the wind as demons within the radius were sucked back down into hell.

Kaoru inhaled with a shutting sob, and the salty tears fell from her eyes. She wanted Kenshin back with her, by her side.

"Kaoru-sama?" Misao said, unsure of interrupting the goddess' thoughts.

Kaoru jumped, not expecting Misao to visit her in the bathroom, of all places. She quickly splashed water on her face, pretending her face was wet from the water, and gave Misao a quick smile.

"I was just wondering if you mind if I bathe now." Misao stated as she set her bathing items down on the tile floor. "We have to save on the water."

"No problem." Kaoru replied with a smile.

"So, um, would you like someone to talk to, Kaoru-sama?" Misao asked, unsure, as she washed herself.

"Who put to up to this?" Kaoru almost laughed.

"Everyone," Misao replied, half smiling. "We're all worried about you, walking around like a zombie. It's also not good for the baby."

"Who's baby?" Kaoru asked.

Misao was also pregnant, so referring to a baby would have to be explained.

"Your baby, of course."

"I know everyone means well, but I guess I just have to do deal with this on my own." Kaoru replied with a kind smile.

"It shouldn't be on your own, Kaoru-sama," Misao said. "It makes it more stressful on you."

"What should I do, Misao?" Kaoru asked softly, tears filling her eyes. "What would you do if Aoshi was gone, and he was never coming back?"

Misao was very quiet as she contemplated the question. Her hand slowed during her washing task.

"I would not be able to handle it." Misao said in almost a whisper.

"Arigatou, Misao, for understanding." Kaoru said, and the conversation died.

Misao continued to wash herself as Kaoru's mind drifted off once more. The ninja girl sank into the bath across from the mind-absorbed goddess.

"Kaoru-sama," Misao started. "Is there deity you could go to for help?"

"I've been thinking about that…" Kaoru started, and then suddenly sat straight up. "OH!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

The moment the sun started its climb, Kaoru dressed in her best kimono; a beautiful yellow with pink sakura peddles which looked like they were dancing in a nonexistent wind.

Kaoru fidgeted nervously as she adjusted her already perfect kimono. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoshi inquired, using just her name.

Kaoru smiled reassuringly, and explained, "I'm going to see about someone who might help me. Hopefully."

"Don't you think it would be easier if someone went with you, for your safety?"

"It's alright," Kaoru answered with a tight smile. "I'm just going to see a friend."

Aoshi stared at Kaoru for a moment before he nodded once.

She walked towards a temple that was high in the mountains, and took a great deal of leg strength to get there.

In fact, with so many stairs, one would only need to climb up the mountainous stairs once to loose fifty pounds, and gain awesomely toned thighs.

Kaoru stopped half way up the mountain to rest. Even though she gained her immortality back, the gods and goddesses still get fatigued, especially in her "delicate" condition.

She closed her eyelids and images of Kenshin flashed through her mind, and her strength was once again renewed.

When Kaoru finally got to the top of the mountain, the small, humble shrine awaited her. She bowed before entering, with hopes against hopes that the minor goddess would hear her.

"Tomoe-chan," Kaoru began, her head bowed with her eyes closed. "I was hoping to talk to you personally, even for just a moment."

Silence.

Kaoru started to become nervous, her heart pounded loud in the silent shrine. Had Tomoe turned against her?

She had a very uneasy feeling of being very unwelcomed there.

"She's not listening." A very familiar voice behind Kaoru informed.

The goddess quickly spun around, and was greatly relieved when she saw Soujiro. His face was very unusually sad as he watched her carefully.

"Soujiro," Kaoru began. "I know I have no right to ask you this, but, please help me."

"You mean," Soujiro smiled, albeit with tinted sadness. "Help Battousai."

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth, trying to answer in any way possible, but they both knew what she meant; help Battousai.

"Hai." Kaoru whispered.

Soujiro sighed heavily, placed a finger to his lips, in the universal symbolic "hush," and motioned Kaoru to walk out of the shrine with him.

As soon as they were half way down the mountain stairs, Soujiro turned to Kaoru after he looked high and low, all around them.

"It's direct orders from Tengoku-sama to never help you if you came asking for help." Soujiro explained. "Though I don't know why you would go to Tomoe for help."

"She's my friend, Soujiro," Kaoru said. "Of course I would ask her for help, especially when she has the Sword of Heaven."

Soujiro flinched at Kaoru's ignorance.

"You know, Tomoe is pretty upset about losing Akira. Those still on your side are very antsy about her."

"She's my friend—"

"No," Soujiro interrupted. "She's very bitter towards you, and thinks you're to blame for Akria's situation. I would not go near her shrine if I were you."

"If my father gave the order to never help me, then what're you doing here?"

Soujiro hesitated, but finally answered, "There are some gods still on your side, Kaoru-sama."

"Then help me, please, Soujiro." Kaoru begged, feeling desperation creeping inside her.

"The gods cannot help you, Kaoru-sama." Soujiro explained with a very depressed smile.

All the faint hopes that Kaoru had were instantly vaporized from her heart. Tears could not even fall from her eyes.

"However," Soujiro hesitated again. "There is one you could go see… if you could find him."

"Who?"

"Death."

Kaoru shuddered when she thought of having to go see Death. She closed her eyes again, and remembered Kenshin.

"Where can I find him?" Kaoru slowly asked. "He's always everywhere, never settling in one place."

Soujiro stared at Kaoru for a long while, before he smiled at her.

"You would really go see a demon for help, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"To save Kenshin," Kaoru replied with undoubted firmness. "I would go see Hiko himself if I had to."

"It just might come to that." Soujiro muttered with wide eyes, before he straightened up and answered Kaoru's previous question. "To find Death, you will have to see his son."

"Who is Death's son?" Kaoru asked, bewildered by the possibility of a hanyou being the son of Death.

"You've met him already." Soujiro smiled.

Kaoru shook her head, not remembering who she met that was Death's son.

"Saitou Hajime."

OOOOOOOOO

Kaoru walked into the police station very late at night. She looked around, as she noted the office had only a few working at night. Simultaneously, she hoped that Saitou would be there, for she had no idea where he lived.

"May I help you?" a police officer said to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at the officer sitting at the desk, and she asked, "Yes, I'm looking for Saitou."

The policeman snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Chief Saitou went home a few hours ago."

Kaoru's heart sank as she nodded her head. She was about to turn and leave when the officer called, "You could always visit his house. He does answer house calls. He's even answered a three AM call once."

"I, uh, don't know where he lives." Kaoru answered with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, we can't give out that information. Do you want me to call him for you?"

Kaoru hesitated, but then she once again thought of Kenshin, who cannot wait any longer in hell, and she nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Kaoru."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Saitou kind of… knows me." Kaoru answered. "Just tell him Battousai needs help."

The police officer did a double take at Kaoru before he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, there's someone here in the office to see you."

The police officer listened to the person on the line, and then he flinched. The poor guy was probably getting an earful from Saitou.

"Yes, sir, but they say Battousai needs your help."

The officer gave a look of relief before he answered, "Yes, sir."

He turned to Kaoru and said, "Saitou will be here in a few minutes. You can have a seat and relax."

Kaoru nodded and sat down on one of the chairs across from the desk, and the officer went back to typing on his computer.

To her left was a snack machine, and she thought she had better have a snack, especially in her condition.

As Kaoru counted her change, the front door to the police station opened, and then closed. She smelled the cigarette smell from him as she heard his approach.

"You." was all Saitou said.

"Yes, me." Kaoru answered as she raised her chin up in defiance.

"What do you want?"

Kaoru then humbled herself as she brought her chin down.

"Please… I need your help."

_To Be Continued…_

**AN**: At last, this story is close to ending. It was so stupid of me to start writing another story in continuance with this one when I could've chosen this current path! I just love Kenji's character so much that I wanted him in a story somehow, but a sequel was not the way to go about it. However, I will find a way for Kenji to be in this story.

During the course of writing this story, I had lost interest in Rurouni Kenshin. I had focused on more "adult" matters of life, and while I never forgot about this story, I had discontinued it. Then I realized it was not fair to the readers who have followed my story, and once again I deeply apologize for that. I dug out my Rurouni Kenshin mangas and started reading all of them (yes, I own all 28 volumes). I started listening to the soundtracks again, and I also started reading fan fics again. Now that I am back into Rurouni Kenshin, I will finish this story. I also have yet another story forming in my mind that I will write, however, I will not post it until it is fully completed so I will not commit another despicable act of discontinuation.


End file.
